


The Reach of Seventh Heaven

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 82,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Wherest thou goest, so go I. [Marley Factor AR] SPOILERS UP TO CHP 104 (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS/NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WORK)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *this fic takes place “within the canon setting” and was written before chapter 105 so canon divergence occurs; in this reality Eren is a Warrior fighting for Marley instead of a soldier in the Survey Corps. Certain plot points of the source material has been modified for this interpretation.
> 
>  **WARNING** this work contains the following graphic content: incest, dubcon, violence
> 
> If any such content is to your distaste please refrain from reading.

It was supposed to have been a private meeting between him, Pieck, Galliard, and Colt.

The near noon rays of the sun shine brightly into their conference room, a tiny but comfortable area that all the Warriors are welcome into. Though many of them lacking and away, lost on the mission of Paradi. It is because Zeke needed to discuss this dragged out mission to his peers that he'd been hoping a certain member of theirs would not drop by. Busy instructing the younger candidates. It seems he's already finished the morning drills and as such wanted to be included-

Zeke can't really say no to him.

Especially as everyone looks in anticipation over their steaming cups of newly poured coffee to what their fellow comrade has brought. Really... when had he packed those this morning? Zeke can't believe he'd overlooked it. He must have risen early to make them, or had he made them the night before?

"What have you got for us today?" Galliard says, a little more excitedly than he's typically willing to give away, not wanting to look childish. Especially in front of Pieck who chuckles behind her fingertips, her droopy eyes turning in delighted interest to the pastry set before her.

"It looks delicious as always," she says.

Colt rubbing his hands as he receives his own portion, the youngest of them, abashed, but not nearly as abashed as his little brother Falco had been on learning, who would be instructing him and his friends this morning was none other than-

"Eren," Zeke says, pushing up his glasses, a tad sheepish. Without a doubt Eren has found him out and will thoroughly interrogate him when they return home this evening, on why it was his big brother was trying to exclude him today. Eren holds the glistening, fragrant strawberry tart up away from him, a disapproving frown across his lips.

"None for me?" Zeke says, the dip of his brow remorseful. Eren sighs and finally sets his plate down.

"You really have some nerve, stupid big brother," he tells him, moving away from them all. Not one for coffee, he returns to the small kitchen area to fix himself a cup of tea. Everyone has already started digging into the treat he'd brought as he joins them and tucks into his own.

"It amazes me every time," Galliard is saying with his mouth full, nearly choking as Pieck reaches over to swipe some cream off his cheek, licking it from her fingers "I agree, if you hadn't been chosen as a Warrior you should have opened your own bakery Eren!"

There's a slight jump in the table as Colt pounds his fist upon the table, "Don't say that! There's great pride in being chosen! And Eren is our ace in the hole! The holder of both the Attacking Titan and the keeper of the Founding Titan! If it weren't for his strength we-"

Colt flushes a tad from all the looks his older comrades are giving him. Quieting when he realises they were merely playing around and he need not be so serious. 

"Excuse me," he murmurs, going back to enjoying his tart.

Zeke makes to get up but Eren beats him to it, retrieving the coffee pot to bring it over to refill his mug. Zeke thinks it's a little too early to breathe a sigh of relief however. Eren may be kind enough to refill his cup but will he be kind enough to hold back the surely sharp words he will have for him when he scolds him later? Zeke chuckles to himself, knowing it's unlikely. Guilt aside, he has Eren's pouting lips and flustered face to look forward to. 

"So? What was it you were all discussing before I came in?" Eren asks, addressing everyone pointedly.

Zeke had told them even before they'd begun that this touchy topic was not to be mentioned before Eren. They'd prepared a back up story in the unlikely (proven likely) case Eren was at risk on catching onto it.

"We were discussing who among the Warrior candidates is most likely to inherit from each of us. I know the decision won't be made by us but it's hard not to wonder don't you think? Eren, since you were just with the candidates, what do you think?" Pieck supplies smoothly, always quick to think and act.

She giggles, "Maybe it's mean of us to be discussing this with Pocko and Colt present."

"Stop calling me THAT!" Galliard says to her.

Eren takes a sip of his tea. Zeke can see he'd used the cream he'd not bothered with. Zeke liking his coffee strong and black.

Eren looks to the two of them who wave Pieck off.

Fidgeting before he replies.

"Hm, well depending on when the others return home. I'd have to say-"

They are able to discuss this topic for the remainder of the hour before dispersing to other duties for the rest of the day.

\--

They walk home together as the sun deems to set, an orange and red across the horizon.

Leaving their specified military building, Zeke heads home with Eren to their flat nearby. On the edge of some Eldian designated living quarters that weren't barracks but weren't all the way over in the ghetto either. For people like them who worked in the military but had a higher status than regular drafted soldiers.

There are a few shops and even a market in this special district run by Eldians so they'd be allowed to pick up some necessities if they really needed to. The area had honestly gotten nicer and more developed since Eren had joined him on the battlefield over seven years ago. Boosting their victories along the borders, the threat of developing technology overtaking the power of the titans seemed unlikely with the Founding Titan paving their way. A power Eren could utilise at certain points of the day depending on the brightness of the sun and Zeke's proximity to him. They'd not lost a battle yet. But even so, higher ups were hoping for the completed extermination of the devils on Paradi island and the return of the Warriors they'd invested for the operation. If more Warriors fought alongside the Founding Titan, Marley would be invincible like they'd always knew they'd be; had the cowardly King Fritz yielded the knee to Helios instead of running away, deserting so many of his subjects, and threatening to destroy the world.

Whatever had kept the group of four newly inherited shifters away for so long is a mystery, or so it was reported from the various spies that were lurking about the treacherous island. Nine years ago, Zeke himself had went ahead of the others, to investigate his father's suspicious execution years past, leading him to Eren. He was supposed to have fled the island before the newer Warriors arrived and began their operation but he found it difficult to leave... not wanting to without Eren; it'd just been his luck and Grisha's misfortune that Eren had inherited exactly what it was Marley had been seeking.

After the tragedy, the fall of Wall Maria, separated from Eren in the conflict. Having been living with him and Grisha's new family as he is, Grisha's first son. Zeke had wondered about this cruel world, when Carla had clearly accepted him no questions asked, and guiltily Grisha the same. If his father thought that he had no ulterior motive, and merely wanted to start life anew, when Grisha himself too had been striving to fulfill his mission. Zeke thinks it's a detail his father simply was trying to overlook, grieving his mother in his own way. It had been his flaw and the downfall of Eren Kruger's plan... though it may be too much to say that Kruger wasn't involved in a plot larger than even the military had surmised. It didn't matter given the outcome. They have the Founding Titan. 

It'd been a struggle but Zeke had managed to find Eren again, having joined up with the Military Police.

After he'd witnessed what their father had done to Eren in the woods he'd made haste to secure Eren to him and escaping over the walls, had sealed away his memories as they'd arrived to the shoreline of the sea.

Returning to the mainland.

At first the higher ups had, as he thought they would, suggested that Zeke consume Eren in order to gain the power of the Founding Titan. Wanting to protect Eren more than anything, Zeke had almost too boldly he thought, provided his own opinion on the matter.

Instead of losing the Attacking Titan, and the Beast Titan to the Founding Titan. Why not wait until the next successor? In the meanwhile they could experiment and see for themselves, the results of a shifter possessing more than one titan. They could use this science to better their understanding of titans, and see if it would prove profitable in conflicts to come.

Zeke had offered upon returning with Eren, that it was best to wait until he had children. And then a member of royal blood could inherit the power they so desired for the homeland. Until then, Zeke had already sealed much of Eren's already faulty memories. He was young and impressionable. He could be taught like Zeke had been taught, to fight loyally for Marley. It'd be what's best for them, for Eldians. Who had to pay back a debt incomprehensible...

It'd been a sound, reasonable argument, had it been any other Eldian speaking he would have been silenced or punished immediately. The fact that all that he'd suggested had turned out to be for the good of Marley, greatly boosted his already respectable reputation as a loyal and indispensable Warrior.

Least until his time is up.

"Are you hearing anything I'm saying, big brother?" Eren scolds him, a pout across his cheeks exactly as Zeke knew there would be. Eren has turned back to look at him, disrupting his thoughts. Scattering them as he often does.

"Sorry, I wasn't," Zeke supplies, honestly, too amused he knows given the situation.

Eren's sigh is exasperated, "I was asking you to come clean. I may not be the most observant but surely you cannot think I am such an idiot that I didn't understand Pieck's gimmick."

Zeke's footsteps halt as Eren doublebacks, looking up at him, frowning most displeased.

"Please! Tell me already Zeke! What is this big secret? It can't be something the higher ups are keeping under wraps if even Colt knows. So why not me?"

They stop in front of the window of some pastry shop, most of the day's wares sold out from the empty front.

"I'm sorry Eren. I can't tell you," Zeke says, a touch too softly as he brings a hand up to pat at Eren's head. Knowing he's about to get away with it all, like some thief in the night. Eren not knocking his hand away, loving when Zeke pats his head like this.

Or so Zeke is thinking, startled as Eren presses forward with his attack, turning moist eyes upon him.

"Really?! Are you sure? Can you promise me you aren't putting yourself into any danger I can't protect you from? Big brother!"

Oh no.

Zeke feels his heart quaking in his chest as he has to resist. If Eren keeps this up, then surely, even he-

"O BRAVE WARRIORS!" Zeke is saved as the owner of the pastry shop they'd been having their emotional showdown before dashes out from his shop, out of breath but excited. That should his patrons see two of Marley's most esteemed Warriors eating bread from his shop his sales will surely increase. He shoves into both their unsuspecting hands, some bread of course- "It's on the house!"

Zeke is grateful for the interruption, both of them on their way after thanking the baker, a large hot bun in their hands. Full of juicy ground beef and onions. Though Eren seems to enjoy the taste quite a lot he has a harder time finishing his food as quickly as Zeke. Probably on account of his desire to finish as fast as possible to resume their argument. It's counterproductive. They're already at home, Zeke unlocking the door when Eren finally manages.

\--

Zeke is finishing up some paperwork he'd brought home at his desk.

Pausing as he pushes the papers away. It's too late. Eren has already seen them. The towel at Eren's shoulders falling to the floor as Eren's arms come in around his shoulders from behind. Eren leaning in close to him. His chest to Zeke's back as he says-

"They're not truly sending you are they?"

Zeke had been hoping to get most of the paperwork done before Eren's bath finished. He feels his hot cheek to his as Eren reads over his shoulder, his gaze downfallen.

"It seems so. I'm reluctant to go too," Zeke draws a hand back to caress Eren's cheek. Eren settles his arms tighter around him. With the gig up Zeke confesses.

"But Eren, if I go there's no doubt they will respond to my call. If any of them are still alive that is... they can come home."

It is because of his special abilities as a descendant of the royal family that is why he is being sent. No one else could use these abilities aside from him. A cry that could summon but also dispatch. Mobility in the dark of night. He is also familiar with certain parts of the island. Had he not been Eren's keeper, he is the best candidate.

He'd been trying to find a way out of it despite all that, but resigned, he'd accepted the mission. Orders are absolute. The meeting today had been about this mission and what should be done in his absence. He is being sent to Paradi to try to recover the Warriors stuck there, and to see if conditions would call for the completion of the original mission. One that he'd half accomplished by mistake. A miracle. He'd been planning to tell Eren last minute, on account of his impulsive, reckless nature. And the fact that he didn't want there to be any chance of Eren coming with him. Should Eren come along, it may trigger a relapse in the seal over his memories that wiped out his life on Paradi as a young child. He knows his superiors won't risk it, but Eren can't risk what he isn't aware of. That his big brother Zeke he so adores has not always been by his side.

Zeke feels Eren's arms are near clutching him to him.

"What about you? Will you return home to me?"

Eren's arms slip away as Zeke rises out from his seat, turning to face Eren. He puts his hands upon Eren's shoulders.

"Of course. Don't think for one moment I'll leave you alone."

"But you are!" Eren says, his voice rising, cracking, "I can't come with you can I?! Let me go with you big brother! Please!"

"Eren!" Zeke feels Eren jump beneath his hands, startled at how loud and commanding his big brother's voice had been, typically patient and kind.

"It's not my decision if you can go with me or not. To be honest, I'm relieved you won't be going with me even if I'm the one who's best suited to protect you. Pieck and Galliard will do a fine job, and I know our superiors won't take any big risks with you while I'm away."

Eren is blinking back the tears he'd showed Zeke earlier in front of the bakery.

Zeke wipes at them with his fingers, cupping Eren's face.

"Can you be a good boy and wait for me? I'll be back home before you know it."

"When will you be departing?" Eren asks, already knowing to some extent from the file Zeke had been going over.

"In a few days if possible."

Eren is sulking, burying his face to Zeke's chest.

"They should let me go with you, if we're together. Victory is certain."

Zeke strokes the back of Eren's head, feeling his hair has nearly entirely dried by now. The locks as soft as they typically are, against the pillows of their bed. Zeke loves to run his fingers through them as Eren sleeps restfully against him. Warm and content. Zeke chuckles when he tries to draw Eren away but Eren's hand is fisting in the front of his shirt.

Already haughty and unwilling to be separated from him. His Eren is adorable.

Zeke cups his hand over Eren's fist. The other his chin. Making Eren turn his face up to him. Zeke holds a breath as he looks over Eren's pretty green eyes, downcast. His moist eyelashes, once heavy with tears. His soft pink lips, parted and trembling as he continues to resist-

"If I make an appeal to HQ, perhaps they will grant me permission to go with you. We can get the mission done in no time!" Eren insists. 

Eren's yelp is startled as Zeke hitches him up into his arms, carrying him to their bed. Setting Eren down on it. Zeke doesn't join just yet, to turn the lamp at his desk off. Eren looking up at him in the moonlight. Helping Zeke with the blankets as Zeke settles in beside him. Lying down together.

Zeke strokes Eren's cheek, his face before his as they rest their heads upon the pillows.

"No Eren. I don't want you to risk punishment for me. I'll be fine. I'll return back with everyone. Be patient."

The backs of his fingers touch against the side of Eren's neck.

"Remember. I am your ally."

Eren turns sharply away from him, unwilling still. 

"Stupid big brother!"

He's like this until the night before Zeke leaves. And rather than the back of Eren's head it's the top of it Zeke sees as Eren clings to the front of his shirt, trying to hold back tears and failing. Zeke is determined to retrieve his comrades as quickly as possible and not make Eren wait too long. It doesn't sit well with him either being separated from his beloved little brother but he must obey his orders and fulfill his duty as a Warrior.

Zeke sinks his fingers in Eren's soft hair, stroking the back of his head as Eren sets to cry himself to sleep. His legs entangled with his, his warm slim body pushed to his. Eren is so cute. Zeke can't help but draw him closer, wanting to cover his whole body with his. Eren clutches onto him tightly, desperately. Eren's soft lips to his cheek, kissing him there, little pecks. Zeke can hear his pained and parted breath. Too sad. Zeke pushes his mouth to Eren's neck, kissing him there and the cheek too as Eren cries against him. Snuggling up closer, rubbing himself to him. Wanting his big brother to hold him and not let go.

Zeke kisses beneath Eren's ear, inhaling his scent. He didn't intend to but he can't help but draw his mouth back down to Eren's pretty neck, kissing it more, sucking at it. Trying not to groan. His hands at Eren's small waist, his wide hips. Eren's body is too hot beneath his. How pretty his Eren has become, even more so than when he'd been a child. Looking up to him for far too many a time than he deserves, with those lovely green eyes of his, his warm smile.

Zeke recalls when he'd first seen it. Eren emerging from slumber as he'd walked out from the shade of the tree. Out into the sunlight that warmed the cool blue of the flowers across the fields. Eren had been curious about him, since every day had been the same. No one else really came into this field except him and his friends, so it was interesting to see him, a youth. Picking flowers. What for? Why was he here? Who was he?

Eren had showed him how to make a crown out of those flowers, that'd he'd been picking as he'd waited for Eren to wake up, a sleeping beauty.

That is what they call Eren, "Sleeping Beauty", for the fact that the Founding Titan's power sleeps within him only awakening from the touch- a kiss from a prince.

Zeke is sure that is not what Eren is called by their enemies.

There's not a smile on Eren's lips tonight, already melancholy, lonely even at the aspect of Zeke leaving him.

"Big brother!" Eren is saying, more tearfully than he will tomorrow in front of the others.

Zeke can't deny it any more, his dick is hard. 

Sometimes when Eren gets too close to him like this he gets an erection. Wanting to touch and kiss Eren more. It more frequent and worse the older Eren became, still wanting to be held in his arms despite not being a child. Zeke finds that he wants Eren to hold him too.

Zeke swallows, pulling away from Eren. Beneath him, Eren's dark hair is fanned out across the pillow, the red marks on his neck apparent even in the thin moonlight. Zeke breathes heavily as he considers making sure Eren knows he's his before he leaves in the morning.

To activate the power between them on the battlefield, the Founding Titan's power. Zeke would kiss his cheek or his hand. But never his lips. Zeke looks over Eren's soft lips, parted and panting, Eren's cheeks flushed. Eren's hips turning, almost too sensually for him to bear beneath his touch as Eren looks up at him.

"Big brother?"

He bends forward to kiss his princess's cheek, his brow, Eren accepting of his every kiss and every touch eagerly. Knowing he won't have it the night after and the night after that. How lonely his Eren will be without him, and he- Zeke as well. 

Eren is gasping, moaning softly as Zeke kisses down his throat, to his chest. Zeke disgusted with himself as he presses his mouth over Eren's breasts, his tongue pressing to Eren's perk nipples, pinching up through the fabric of his shirt. He feels Eren's fingers clutch in his hair as his sweet voice grows louder, pitching perfectly. Zeke kisses down Eren's body. Shuddering as he slips his hands beneath Eren's nightshirt, one of his old shirts, too small for him now but still too big for Eren. He can feel how smooth and hot Eren's skin is beneath his hands. His hands back to where they'd been over the shirt.

Zeke is startled, almost jumping as Eren kisses him at the top of his head, gently.

Zeke swallows as he draws his touch away.

"Sorry Eren, that was a little scary wasn't it?"

He says this, sitting up, the blankets falling down behind him. While looking at Eren's plump thighs, his legs spread. Propped up and beginning to wrap themselves at his waist. Zeke's breath harsh as Eren looks up at him quizzically.

"What is?" Eren asks, looking absolutely irresistible beneath Zeke. Resistant to Zeke going but not coming.

Zeke starts to get off the bed.

"There's a few things I need to check with my pack, be good and stay in bed as I finish that up."

He pulls down at Eren's nightshirt, pulling up the blankets and tucking Eren in. He bends over to kiss Eren's brow, Eren looking at him confused but sleepy.

"Hurry up and finish Zeke. It's not good for your body to not sleep. You should sleep comfortably while you can."

Eren shuffles over to his side of the bed, shivering.

He pats Zeke's side of the bed, warmed by him.

Eren draws up the blankets a touch over his face, so Zeke can only see his eyes peering at him. Bewitching.

"I'll be waiting. It's cold without you big brother."

Zeke nods, sitting on the bed, unable to not stroke Eren's hair, tells him- "I won't be long."

Closing the bedroom door behind him.

He looks over his pack that he'd already fully prepared and set by the front door for when he leaves tomorrow, nearing today. He waits, listening in on Eren's breathing patterns in their bedroom behind him. 

Making sure he's sound asleep before heading to the bathroom. Locking the door and not bothering with the light he jacks himself off. Regretting he won't warm Eren up or be warmed by him. It must be warm, hot inside his adorable little brother. And how sweet would his lips be? His moans? His tears not because his big brother is leaving him for too long, but because his big brother is filling him right up. How cute would he be, clinging onto Zeke as Zeke enters him again again again. How adorable. How pretty. How perfect. His sweet Eren. His princess. Zeke quiets his moans by biting into his shirt. Grunting as he cums, trying to spill as much of it as he can into the toilet. A waste when it would have been better to be inside his little brother, across and between his soft thick thighs. 

Zeke cleans up.

Eren almost sighing happily in his sleep when he feels Zeke's arms around him as Zeke tries to catch as many remaining hours of sleep as he can.

\--

The mission is hell but he manages to return with two of them.

Had Reiner not been defeated he could have come home with them as well.

It's speculative but there is concern that with his defeat the Armored Titan is within enemy hands. Like the Jaw Titan is. Taken by another shifter. But not utilised Annie and Bertholdt had reported since the shifter had been a titan 'to begin with'. With the wrong formula transition cannot occur. Zeke understands. The reason why they'd stayed. Annie laughing dryly when they'd found out. Was because they didn't know Zeke had already retrieved the Founding Titan... they had even discovered, pursued... a girl they found to be a descendant of the royal family just like War Chief Zeke. They'd thought to bring her back in case she could be useful to Marley, and excuse their inability to fully exterminate the devils of Paradi. But they'd failed in that, after Reiner had been felled. It's possible, that that girl, Krista Renz. May even inherit Reiner's power...

While it was most unfortunate, it was well enough that the Colossal Titan and the Female Titan could be returned. They will report to the higher ups, their Marley Generals and after a decision from the government. It will be determined on if they will need to return any time in the near future to retrieve the Jaw Titan and the Armored Titan.

Surely happy to see their families again, and see the bettered condition of the Eldians as war continues to be in their favour. Zeke is happy to return home too. Already picturing Eren's tear stained, relieved face. 

This is the longest they've been separated since the fall of Wall Maria.

He'd returned a few days ago but given the reports he had to make, along with the paperwork. He'd been at the main branch instead of the Eldian sectored buildings. Where Eren is. While he was disappointed Eren had not been permitted to greet him on his return, it was understandable given the amount of security his person required. Both of them actually.

Zeke stops in at the bakery that'd given them bread on the house, choosing an apple cake he's sure Eren will be delighted by but he will be scolded about for having used his money on when Eren could just make it for them. Eren regularly makes treats for their squad, sometimes for the Warrior candidates too. Usually cookies in that case.

Should he have bought some of those? Zeke muses, wondering which will go better with the tea Eren likes to drink. Not keen about it. He's unsure if the taste will be right. He's sure the gesture itself will be enough to make Eren plenty happy, but what really will make him the most happy will be-

Zeke is home but he's disappointed to see Eren is not.

The house a lot tidier than he's used to, probably since only Eren has been living here.

It's been around two years.

Zeke goes into their bedroom, putting some of his stuff away. The apple cake on the table. Zeke backtracks to the kitchen to make some coffee. The kettle on for Eren for whenever he returns. Zeke looks at the tall wooden clock in the hall. At this hour Eren would still be on duty. Zeke considers checking in on him in the usual spots, but weary and off duty. Figures waiting will be a better surprise. He'd even told the baker not to give him away. But it's not like no one else had seen him already. From the way people talk, Zeke is sure Eren is aware he's returned. It's simply been a matter of when he'd be able to return to him.

Zeke finishes unpacking his things. Not much to begin with given that trek back. He has a long hot bath he'd have preferred to have shared with Eren. Remembering Eren's delight each time he washes his hair or scrubs his back, Eren returning the favour. It's fortunate they're of the same sex so it's not too odd an occurrence. Or so Zeke considers, knowing Eren probably wouldn't have minded bathing with him if he'd been born a woman.

Zeke wonders if he should prepare something for dinner for when Eren arrives home, but sees Eren has already prepared a few dishes. Some of the egg and bacon sandwiches Zeke helps himself to. Along with the chicken salad. Zeke turns on the radio, to get caught up on the news. Skimming over the paper for good measure once he turns the station to the foreign music he enjoys. Allowed since it's by one of their allies. Nearly spilling some of his coffee as he reaches to turn the dial. Lowering the volume as he hears footsteps in the stairwell. He hears Eren's voice.

"Thank you very much for walking me this far sir. I can handle the door on my own."

The other, the stranger's voice too low, Zeke cannot hear what is being said.

There was someone with Eren?

It's odd, neither of them have ever had their friends over.

It sounds like whoever this person is, they're pushing themselves onto Eren.

Zeke considers going to open the door but-

As it opens.

Eren turned back to the strange visitor.

"Good evening to you too Mr Ackerman. I shall get back to you on my thoughts for this particular blend of tea next time I see you."

Whoever this 'Mr Ackerman' is, he's already gone by the time Eren has stepped in and closed the door. A heavy sigh. Eren places his bag on his seat at the table, his head snapping up as he hears the soft tones of Zeke's favourite radio station and then-

"Big brother!" Eren cries out joyously, hurrying over to Zeke who is on his feet in a flash as Eren throws his arms across his shoulders. Laughing all the while as Zeke hefts him up momentarily. Twirling him about. Eren back on his feet. Taller than Zeke remembered, his soft hair longer too, hanging about his shoulders in a silky curtain.

"Welcome home!" Eren tells him, cheeks flushed, his green eyes vibrant and upon him. Zeke pats Eren's head gently. Eren basking in his touch, his attention, his presence.

"You've grown more beautiful in my absence."

Eren's cheeks flush even darker to Zeke's delight, he can feel their heat as he holds Eren's face in his hands. Kissing Eren's brow, startled as Eren jolts up to pepper his face in kisses, giggling all the while at how his tiredly tidied beard feels beneath his lips.

"And you look eons older."

Eren's tone is playful at first, chiding, but it turns serious as he says, "You didn't use too much of your powers while you were in Paradi did you? This is why I wanted to go too, so we could both share the burden. Stupid big brother."

Eren's arms are back around him again as Eren insists on snuggling up to him.

Kissing his face some more, rubbing his face to his neck.

"I was so lonely without you Zeke. I was scared you wouldn't come home."

Zeke pushes Eren away so he can look at his face, his worried eyes, his soft lips.

Zeke falls to one knee, taking up Eren's wrist, thinner than he remembered. He kisses Eren's hand.

"I told you I would never leave you alone, my princess."

Eren looked touched, before that nickname emerged. He snatches his hand away from Zeke.

About to say some biting remark but Zeke has already prepared an apology.

"The water may need to be reheated, but won't you have some tea with the treat I brought you?"

Eren's eyes are bright as he delightedly hurries over to the box with the apple cake. Zeke correct that with his return and the sentiment behind the gift, Eren will look past his spending. 

Eren happily makes a plate for the both of them. Making a tea from the tin he retrieves from his bag.

When Zeke asks about it-

"Ah," Eren starts, somewhat bashful, "While I was visiting grandpop in the military hospital I stopped by the cafe nearby. There was a hospital staff there... a surgeon who recognised me from a visit before. We had ordered the same drink so he struck up a conversation with me about it."

Eren fidgets in his seat, taking a sip of his tea.

Licking his lips.

"After that, whenever I made my visits to see grandpop I would meet him afterwards in the cafe and talk about stuff with him... mainly tea."

Eren smiles at Zeke, "We've been trying new flavours together. This one is cinnamon apple! It pairs with the cake well. Want a taste?"

Zeke is frowning at Eren, carefully he says "Eren. That's dangerous. Accepting something you put in your body from a stranger. What if he's a terrorist? A spy? If he meant you harm you could have-"

"It's fine!" Eren says, Zeke recognises the rebellious look across his features as one he likes to avoid engaging with, "Nothing Mr Ackerman has given me has been odd so far! I'm fine! Besides! What could you do- you left me behind!"

Zeke flinches. Knowing part of Eren's adventurous nature is simply his manner, along with his fast earned trust. Naive. But Zeke feels in the fault since he did leave Eren by himself for too long. Zeke is cautious, he knows if he pushes it too soon, or too much Eren will only grow angrier-

"But you're right. I should be more cautious. I'm sorry big brother."

Huh? What? What just happened?

Could it be?

"What's with that look?" Eren asks, affronted.

As Zeke chuckles, the amazement still awash on his features.

"It seems it's not only your body that has grown Eren."

Eren flushes at that too.

"You only returned today. I don't want to spoil the occasion," is what Eren is saying. Zeke wants to spoil Eren. 

"I'd prefer if you didn't involve yourself with this odd outsider any longer," Zeke tells him, comfortable to take an opening when he sees it, in this case.

"You need not be so lonely now that I've returned," Zeke tells him, chiding himself internally at his own cockiness but Eren really had been sincere about not wanting to destroy the mood of this occasion. Zeke feeling guilty at how much he'd teased Eren, given Eren has left his seat to tearfully fling himself at Zeke. Sitting over his lap like he used to when he was much smaller.

Peppering his face with kisses again.

"I'm sorry big brother! I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Zeke can feel Eren's tears on his neck as he begs, adorable. Zeke swallows, feeling Eren's plush and warm weight, his plump ass resting across his lap. Zeke sits up, hoisting Eren in his arms. Walking to their room. He dumps him on their bed. Chipper as he tells him-

"Then Eren, you'll have to accept your punishment!"

Eren shrieking in laughter, batting at him, as Zeke begins to tickle him. Eren trying to squirm away from him. Zeke had thought that be the best course of action but it turns out Eren can't escape well from his grasp. His mirthful tears expended as he's breathless beneath Zeke. Gasping when Zeke's playful touch turns firm, wanting to feel more of Eren's skin. Zeke is startled to find he's groping at Eren's breasts. Eren turned away from him. On his knees. His big ass still seated against Zeke's lap. Zeke grinding himself to it, with his large erection through their clothes. Eren panting beneath him, exhausted and weak from Zeke tickling him. He probably thinks that's what Zeke is aiming for. He should stop. Zeke thinks, before Eren catches on. He's no longer a child. But. It feels too good. Then Eren's soft hair at his cheek as Zeke moves to kiss Eren's neck. His sweet Eren. Too lonely without him. Sleeping all by himself.

Right?

A flash of pain pierces Zeke's chest as he considers.

Had Eren been so lonely he'd invited that-

That stranger.

That Mr Ackerman to their home? Their bed?

Had that Mr Ackerman, been keeping his Eren company while he'd been away-

Eren's gasp is pained as Zeke flips Eren over onto his back. Pinning him down on the mattress.

Eren looks at him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

Hurt.

"I knew it... you really are still angry."

Eren disposition is melancholy, ebbing into something Zeke doesn't know.

A void of emptiness.

Filled only by-

"Please forgive me big brother. I promise I'll be a good boy and do whatever you say."

Zeke swallows as he feels his dick grow harder. His reckless, fearless princess looking up at him, meek and apologetic. 

"I missed you so much. Don't be angry."

Zeke who is rarely so.

Usually only when Eren puts himself in danger. Eren is aware. Having taken too many risks that had they not been in their favour. Had he lost his own bet, then Eren's well being would have been jeopardized. 

Eren is tugging at him, wanting a kiss.

Zeke obliges. Kissing Eren's neck, his cheek. Eren is too sweet, sighing and clinging onto him like this.

"I won't meet Mr Ackerman any longer if it upsets you that much Zeke."

Eren's fingers are in his hair, his touch caressing his face. Zeke grabs hold of one of Eren's hands, the one Eren typically bites into when he transforms. Laying kisses there too.

"Have you had a bath already? I can tell." Eren is stroking his needed to be managed beard, giggling.

"Let's go to sleep already. You're tired aren't you?"

Zeke is indeed so. Every night without Eren had been longer than the last. They strip out from their clothes. Eren hanging up his uniform before he joins Zeke back in bed. Tearful and overjoyed some more that he gets to be held by his big brother. Reunited. Eren sleeps well within his arms, while Zeke-

\--

Eren swats his hand away from the pile of hot cookies.

"Those are for later!" Eren is scolding him, a glare in place.

Dejectedly Zeke draws his hand away, "But you baked them to celebrate my and the others' return, didn't you say?"

Eren looks embarrassed, fidgeting as he tries to come up with a good reason for his strictness, "Yes! Big brother! So we have to wait to eat them with everyone!"

Zeke waits, Eren unable to bear his let down expression. Ends up choosing a large cookie from the pile, particularly heavy with chunks of dark and white chocolate. "Oh! Fine! Only one though!" Eren says, giving in.

Zeke unable to keep the accomplished, goofy grin from his lips as Eren feeds him the still warm cookie.

It going well with the coffee he's drinking from breakfast.

They finish tidying up and getting ready for the day. The cooled cookies packed in individual bags for their comrades. Eren thanking him for helping with the packing. A yellow ribbon on some and a red ribbon on others. To match their armbands Eren had supplied, looking particularly pleased about this detail. Zeke pats Eren's head, wondering for how much longer he'd be able to do this while looking down. Given Eren's growth spurt when he was away may continue on his return.

Once they arrive to work, Eren drops off the basket of treats in the conference room and they disperse to their duties.

\--

Zofia taps on Falco's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," she supplies, expression disinterested but her voice with a note of concern. They'd finished up their exercises, all that was left was a few classes after their break. Falco over the moon that they'd been instructed by Deputy Chief Eren today. And then atop of that he had all brought them each some chocolate cookies to commemorate the safe return of War Chief Zeke, along with their other comrades. It'd been a good day for them all... except Gabi. Falco feels bad for not noticing her glum mood sooner. She had been oddly quiet. And it was all due to the fact that her cousin, Mr Reiner Braun had not returned like the others. She'd always been so proud that a member of her family had been selected as a Warrior. And really wanted to follow in his footsteps. She'd been so excited to meet him finally since she'd been only a baby when he'd left on his mission.

The fact that he didn't return home when he is her hero. No doubt she's upset. But probably trying to hold it in to not damper the spirits of the rest of them. Or be too disrespectful to Deputy Chief Eren who was surely rejoicing the return of his brother and their friends. 

Udo nudges him in the side. A cookie at hand. He takes a few bites as he says, "I agree with Zofia. Maybe you can distract her and lighten up her mood."

In other words if they got into a spat, Gabi might have her mind taken away from her sorrow. Falco doesn't think it's a bad idea, and he would really like to help out Gabi but-

He turns a somewhat sour face on the both of them, who are munching away, "Could it be you guys don't want to do it, not because I'm the best for the job but because you want to go ahead and keep eating?"

Both look away from him, Udo appearing more guilty than Zofia. 

Falco sighs, he heads over to where Gabi is. Sitting alone on a bench beneath a tree in the courtyard.

"Hey," he says to her.

"Hey," she replies back, holding her unopened bag of cookies before her despondently. 

Falco feels sweat at the back of his neck but pushes past his nerves.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Why not?" Gabi says, not as annoyed as she could have been. She doesn't seem to care too much.

Falco sits with her for a few minutes trying to think of something encouraging or comforting to say but it's really not his place is it? And it's not like he could understand what she feels never having gone through this. He's lost family before, they all have. As Eldians it was unavoidable to not become soldiers. But rather than have a member of his family fall on the battlefield with valour, his house was one of rebellion and traitors. He is very fortunate to be living at all. Falco wracks his brains trying to come up with something to say, nonetheless. Figuring whatever he says anyway might rile up Gabi to begin with since it's him speaking. If he says something timid she'll get after him. If he says something bold she'll try to outmatch him.

As Falco tries to come up with something before break is over and they must go to class, he opens the bag of cookies Deputy Chief Eren had given them. The freshly baked scent of the cookies causing his stomach to growl. He begins to eat one. Soft on the inside, a little crispy on the outside. Buttery. Yet sweet. The contrasting chocolates melting in his mouth. It's delicious!

So delicious!

He must have said what he'd been thinking, muffled with the cookie in his mouth but still understandable enough for Gabi to turn to him sharply. Snapping up her lackluster attention onto her cookies.

"Eh? Are they really that good?! Wait, the Deputy Chief made them himself didn't he?!"

Opening her bag hurriedly and messily getting crumbs down her front as she retrieves a cookie, biting into it. Curious as to what all the fuss is if Falco is making a sight of himself as well. She should have known though if Mr Eren made them...

"THEY ARE!" she can't help but excitedly agree, digging into another as soon as she's done eating the first. Both of them competitively completely chowing down on all the cookies. Zofia and Udo looking at the both of them, they with chocolate on their cheeks as they are overly stuffed and regretting their haste come class time. They should have saved some for later...

Udo and Zofia have no intention of sharing theirs with these stupid gluttons.

Though props must be given, since it seems Gabi is in a better mood, bickering with Falco at any opportunity.

\--

Pieck is helping Eren dry the cups he'd finished washing. Eren appreciating the help. It's the least she could do, she supplies since Eren had baked them all such a wonderful treat again. But, it wasn't really fair he was doing the dishes was it? He'd lost the rock-paper-scissors match, after insisting he be included in them. Zeke had been saying he shouldn't be participating. Given he shouldn't be on dish duty to begin with. Not liking to be left out, Eren had argued he should have an opportunity to compete and so the results had been this.

They rejoin the others at the table when they are done. Zeke putting aside the notes he has from the mission follow up file. Colt looks like he'd felt bad that Eren had been selected for dish duty had been dusting the bookcases while Galliard was wondering if everyone's nerves was getting to them given the heavy topic about to be discussed.

Everyone seems composed enough, at the ready and attentive to what War Chief Zeke will say.

Intel passed down to him from the higher ups.

About the mission from Paradi.

"Shouldn't Annie and Bertholdt be present for this?" Galliard asks, thinking it's odd for them not to be included.

"They are visiting their families," Pieck informs him, she has some prior knowledge to what they will be discussing, from her own deduction and surely the briefing Zeke had given to her before the rest of them. As was required. Galliard would think Eren too would be in the know, but it appears this is all new to him. Galliard begins to understand why Eren had been so pushy to be included in the drawing for dish duty. It was the principle of the matter.

Jeeze, he gets that Zeke is protective of Eren. Overprotective he should say. Given Eren is the holder of the Founding Titan and his little brother, but wasn't this too much? It was obviously hurting Eren's feelings. And it wouldn't hurt to tell him some stuff in advance given his rank. 

"I'll have a meeting with them too when they return. Bertholdt may be taking more time than Annie, it seems his father isn't doing well as of late."

A solemn air about the room as this is surmised.

"Surely his son visiting him will be rejuvenating," Eren supplies, Colt nodding with him "It's fortunate he was permitted such a lengthy visit." Meaning his actions from this mission were being rewarded even if they weren't exactly as expected, but part of that lenience was thanks to War Chief Zeke and Deputy Chief Eren's successes across the theatres.

Zeke holds a hand up to draw their attention back to the topic of the mission.

"It is pending discussion but we should prepare ourselves for a possible full confrontation with the devils of Paradi."

As they all let that sink in.

"So soon?" Colt asks, rather surprised.

"Then that means we'll be entering their territory again?" Galliard asks, "I want to go this time." To avenge Marcel.

"Me too!" Eren says, looking at Zeke determinedly.

Zeke looks about all of them.

"It is not possible for all of us to go as you well know. It is highly likely that Annie and Bertholdt will be chosen for their insider knowledge of the island."

Pieck shakes her head, "It's as likely a chance for them not to be chosen, given the enemy knows their faces. And since they are aware of our existence, their security will be higher than ever. It'll be a difficult operation."

"They are going to send you and Zeke aren't they?" Eren says, surprising Pieck, whose eyes even widen in her shock that Eren deducted that much. In other words, the same as her.

"That is what I think too..." she says. With her high intellect and quick adaptation to near any situation, the speed and endurance of her titan. She is a good fit for the getaway they need given they are returning to retrieve their fellow shifters.

"It's unlikely they'll send a mere candidate huh," Galliard says, gritting his teeth.

"No, with certainty you will be placed on this operation," Zeke tells him to Galliard's amazement.

"In order to retake the Jaw Titan?" Eren asks, Zeke nods.

"If Reiner is alive we will retrieve him. But we know for a fact that Marcel fell into enemy hands. In the case the Armored Titan need be inherited, we will capture the current possessor."

And one of the Warrior candidates back here in Liberio remaining will inherit it.

"Then... I will be alone?" Eren asks, speaking to no one else but Zeke.

"It isn't set in stone for me, but it's highly likely I will be sent to Paradi again."

Only certain circumstances would make it so Zeke is unable to go. Given the peacefulness they'd been experiencing it was only a matter of time. The calm before the storm.

From which direction would this storm be coming from?

"Should the Far East Alliance set to invade us again. You will have to stay won't you?" Eren says, Zeke and Pieck sharing a bewildered glance. Eren hadn't seen the file had he? It'd been a point of interest. A possibility that their higher ups needed to evaluate before making any final decisions.

"Why do you say that?" Pieck asks unnerved but curious, just as Zeke, "It's not within their best interests to attack us at the moment. We have their leader as a political prisoner. The esteemed Willy Tybur is even looking after him."

"As an act of good will in its own way," Galliard mentions, wondering too where Eren is going with this.

Eren nods, "Yes, I heard the leader of the Far East Alliance is good friends with the Tyburs. Most politicians are or least wish to have that image. With this case, their friendship is true is it not? In that vein of thinking, don't you think the Far East Alliance would be comfortable taking the offensive given they will consider-"

"-the possibility that their leader is safe under the Tybur's care."

Pieck finishes for him.

"While the Tyburs are powerful and influential, they still have to answer to the Marley Government don't they? If the Generals ask for the Far East Alliance's Leader's execution as retaliation because of them going back on their agreement..."

Colt is saying, sunk in thought. Zeke follows him up.

"Yes, I agree with Colt. The Tybur's, no matter how strong their personal relationship with any foreign force is, will prove loyal to Marley. They are the reason that the Eldian Empire could fall."

Eren continues with his thoughts.

"...the Far East Alliance and our nation as well, what are we? We are neither an Empire nor a Kingdom like the inhabitants of Paradi. We are ruled by the will of people. Because we are... don't you think it's possible?" Eren looks at them almost boldly, not too sure of his own reasoning since it comes from an intuitive place, even so-

As Eldians they understand well, the King cannot be replaced by anybody. Blood determines the strength of the Titan's power. The King must be protected at all costs for the sake of the nation and the people. 

But in these modern times, a King is not necessary and does not carry the same weight or fate as the sovereigns or rulers of other nations. And if the leader is not a king at all...easily can he be replaced. So long as the people of that nation will it.

"That they will sacrifice their Leader for the possibility of victory?" Pieck follows Eren's reasoning, "I think it could happen. Especially-" Pieck turns to look at Zeke, "By some means of espionage they learn that the Beast Titan isn't close at hand."

"We should be fine either way, shouldn't we? We have both the Female Titan and the Colossal Titan back. The Far East Alliance should be even more wary of us than they were before! And if they never get the intel, they won't know how down we are on shifters. We will have the upper hand," or so Galliard reasons. In the end it will not be their choice no matter what they figure out.

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Pieck says, "their technology is not to be trifled with. Had it not been for Eren's abilities as the Founding Titan we wouldn't have stood a chance at beating them."

And in order for those powers to be used, Zeke needs to be with Eren.

So while it'd be productive to send him a third time to Paradi with Pieck and Galliard, should the Far East Alliance be considered as a threat to their superiors, then-

"Huh?! It'll just be me and you?!" Galliard says, turning sharply to Pieck who grins at him, bemused. Her hands splayed out about her in flared gesture.

"What? Do you dislike that Pocko? And here I thought it'd be a romantic getaway for the two of us! The island is called Paradi!"

"PLEASE don't joke like that!" Galliard says to her, a hand over his eyes to hide his embarrassment at the prospect and trial of being alone, at the mercy of Pieck with no one to protect him.

"Yes I agree, it is in bad taste," Colt cannot help but supply, since they may have possibly lost the lives of two of their comrades, one being Galliard's brother.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Pieck says, sincere.

Zeke is looking at Eren wondering where his deductions had come from, decides to ask him later in private.

"Allow me to wrap up this meeting," Zeke tells them, reporting what else needed to be shared. They discuss further possibilities. Barely leaving on time to make curfew.

As they gather up their things, Zeke reaches for Eren. Stroking his cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers. Drawing his attention.

"What is it, big brother?" Eren asks, looking up into his face.

"It's gotten chillier. Is this really all that you're wearing?"

A light jacket in comparison to the one Zeke had brought for himself. All uniform or accepted dress code items of course. Zeke brings his hand down, across Eren's thin waist. Feeling the dip as he reaches his hip. Cupping it.

"It's fine! I brought a scarf. Rather than underdress, I feel you have overdressed. Used to the colder climate of Paradi are you?"

Used to layering for it, ready for the cold especially once night fell. It should be as Eren says, not as chilly given their position. Least this time of year.

"That may be it," Zeke says, a little embarrassed, concerned as he can feel Eren's bone even beneath his clothes, his palm. He'll have to have a closer look at Eren's body when they bathe tonight.

"If you are cold you can borrow my scarf," Eren tells him pleasantly, already drawing it out and wrapping it about his shoulders, "If you're still cold after that-"

Eren snuggles up close to him, Zeke drawing him closer with his hand at Eren's hip.

Grinning radiantly, Eren continues.

"I'll be sure to keep you warm big brother!"

"Eren," Zeke starts, touched and warm aplenty by Eren's soft and adoring gaze upon him.

He hears someone clearing their throat behind him, forcefully.

It's Galliard.

"I'd like to leave before curfew sets with the sun. And you two are blocking the way. Sorry to break up this scene of sappy sibling love but can we get by?"

Pieck pinches Galliard's side.

"Don't be jealous!"

"I'm not jealous of THAT!"

Zeke and Eren head out so the others may do so too. 

A flustered and very red Colt left to lock up behind them before he heads home and meets up with his own little brother, wondering why it is they all have very different relationships between their siblings? Was it Eren's abilities as the Founding Titan and Zeke's royal heritage that brought them together like that? Rather than siblings, Colt has to think they seem more like... lovers...

Falco jumps as Colt almost drops the plate he'd been drying. Snatching it up hurriedly. Ashamed he thought something so inappropriate of his superior, War Chief Zeke who he'd be inheriting the Beast Titan from. 

"Are you alright Colt?" Falco asks in concern, they'd been washing the dishes together after dinner. Their parents in the living room playing a card game they will join in on once they're finished here. It reminding Colt of Mr Zeke who greatly enjoys card games, board games, word puzzles. Colt wonders if Zeke likes to play these sort of games after dinner with Eren too. Colt shaking his head as he thinks of... different sorts of games, he'd heard fellow, older soldiers mention. Ones that only adults should play. Ashamed with himself further but recalling the way War Chief Zeke had touched Eren's face, something he typically does. Then today he'd slid his hand over Eren's hip, holding it so intimately. How Eren had looked at him as if-

"Colt!" Falco tries again, getting really freaked out his brother is so zoned out. Kind of like how Falco acts when he's worried about Gabi, or thinking about anything that concerned him really. Colt scolding him about it frequently since it's dangerous. He'd find the reversal refreshing if he wasn't so concerned with Colt's well being. He knows his brother is shouldering a lot of responsibility as the oldest son.

Unsure what to do, Falco considers what Deputy Chief Eren might do in this sort of situation. Gathering all his courage, Falco puts down the dishes he'd been washing and making sure his hands are dry reaches to feel Colt's brow with the back of his one.

"Are you not feeling well, big brother?"

Colt blinks in surprise, pushing Falco's hand away.

"Yes. What are you doing? It's weird."

Falco turns away, a little hurt. Colt can recognise. 

Falco resumes washing the dishes.

"I'm sorry Falco. Thanks for worrying about me. I think I'm rather tired is all. I should turn in for the night."

Falco looks up at him, forcing a smile, "Alright, I'll tell mom and dad you're not feeling up for the card game."

They finish the dishes. Falco wondering what he could have done better to help his brother, knowing if it had been Deputy Chief Eren he would have been able to comfort his big brother perfectly.

\--

Zeke is not being comforted by Eren, whom he's just lost their fourth round of cards to.

Eren laughing triumphantly, since his victory means he doesn't have to help with the housework for a whole week (but knowing Eren he'll feel irresponsible by the second day and help out anyway). Eren bends over to start gathering up the cards. Thrown about once all had been decided. Zeke watches Eren's body, the curve of his spine through his clothes, his slender limbs. The tips of his toes peeking out from beneath his plump rear as his sits on his knees and the front of his shins as he pulls the cards into a neat stack. Placing them back in the box.

The slight gasp Eren gives as Zeke can't help sliding his touch down Eren's back sends a shiver through his body.

"You weren't joking about being cold!" Eren exclaims, gathering Zeke's hands in his to heat them up, feeling the very same fingers that'd touched him. A tad chilly. "Shall we have a bath then? Maybe we should turn the furnace on for a little bit too..."

Eren laughing lightly, "You may not like it all too much but a cup of tea might be helpful too."

Eren shrieking in laughter as Zeke hoists him up carrying him towards the bathroom.

"I think a bath will do the trick just fine."

They run the hot water, letting the tub fill as they take off their clothes. It'd been Zeke's intention to check in on Eren's body first but Eren has beaten him to it. Surprisingly close as he touches at Zeke's muscles, noting how much thicker and larger some were. "From the operation huh, it must have been exhausting."

Eren is running his gentle touch across his shoulders down his chest. Zeke hoping the tub will be full in time before it's noticeable. How it's not only his muscles that are hard.

"What about you Eren? Were you not eating well while I was away? You grew taller but you're too thin."

Eren tries to squirm out from his hands as Zeke runs both his hands over his little brother's waist. Too small, like it'd break beneath his touch. Zeke shudders as Eren places his hands over his, his cheeks starting to pink.

"I was lonely! What did you expect Zeke!"

Eren steps in close to him, cupping a cheek as he looks at him, earnestly, vulnerable.

"I missed you so much! If they send you to Paradi again I don't know-"

Whatever else Eren has to say is interrupted as the tub begins to overflow. The hot water spilling over, splashing across their ankles and feet. Zeke hurries to turn the water off. Grateful the floor is tile and the excess water is already flowing down the drain on the floor. Typically utilised when they cleaned the bathroom.

"Let's get in and stop wasting water," Zeke says, entering the steaming water first. Helping Eren in though he doesn't need the help anymore. His slim longer limbs even more apparent as they poke out of the water with Zeke's. Zeke chuckles. Brushing Eren's hair forward so he can look at the back of his neck, as he'd thought it'd be. As red as Eren's cheeks.

Eren turns half around to him, the water sloshing about with his movement.

"Big brother! Don't go!"

Zeke tries to calm Eren down by kissing his neck, Eren tilting his head back so Zeke may kiss further forward. His cheek as well. If the water wasn't so hot Zeke would be able to feel how hot Eren's skin is. He will surely tonight when they're in bed. He swallows thickly, trying not to move so obviously. Eren's naked skin in the water touching his as Eren tries to turn more within his grasp. Short of breath from the steam and Zeke's proximity. The water spilling out over the sides again as Eren insists on turning around entirely, his legs straddling Zeke's waist.

The tips of his hair damp from when they'd dipped into the water. Dripping. Like some of the water off his body as Eren rises up a little, enough. His hands at Zeke's shoulders as he stares him down. His brother can't avoid his pleas now.

"We have to find a way! Or at the very least, we must convince the government that I should go too!"

"That's absolutely impossible Eren," Zeke says, Eren looking at him in bewilderment. Not from Zeke's outright refusal but the fact that his deep tone, the seriousness upheld in it. Suggests Zeke knows for a fact that no matter what, Eren will not be allowed on a mission to Paradi.

Eren doesn't know, yet somehow Zeke is certain.

Since Eren is from Paradi to begin with.

There is too big a risk for his memories to return.

It would jeopardize the security of the entirety of Marley.

If they cannot control the Founding Titan as they have been, they will seek a different means. Zeke knows for certain, they will try to force him to consume Eren.

Zeke wants to.

But not in the manner they are thinking.

Eren is beautiful. Looking at him with his confused and sorrowful gaze. So torn up that he may be separated from his beloved big brother that had only recently been returned to him. Zeke can tell he cannot bear the thought. On the verge of tears again, Eren will surely cry in Zeke's arms tonight.

Eren is so cute. Zeke wants to fuck him. He licks his lips as he reaches back to grope at Eren's plump ass. His dick growing harder as Eren cries out, startled. At his big brother playing with him. His face flushed a shade as pretty as his parted lips. Zeke wants to kiss him. Shove his tongue inside his mouth and taste him, almost as much as he wants to shove his cock inside his adorable little brother's tight asshole and make sure he knows that no other man can replace him.

"Stop! Big brother!" Eren is saying, doing little to resist his insistent fingers.

"You lost too much weight but this remains the same Eren."

Eren is flustered, and breathless as he falls against his chest, sinking further into the water. Zeke strokes a finger across his pouting cheek.

"Don't tease me!" Eren tells him, it'd be haughtier, his pout if he was not so embarrassed. A sensitive topic for a sensitive area. This is not the first time his big brother has made fun of him in regards to... Eren looks over his shoulder at his ass. Trying to bend indiscreetly. Was it really all that big? Eren turns back around, a grin forming on his lips as he discovers a way to get back.

"If you insist on doing so, I will retaliate! Big brother! I'm not the only one who's too large!"

Eren had been grinning at his idea but his feeling of victory turns to concern as Zeke sucks in a harsh breath, as if Eren had hurt him.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Was I too rough?"

When Eren had claimed that he wasn't the only one who was large he'd reached down to lightly grip his big brother's cock. He'd wanted to gloat that while his ass may be big at least it hadn't grown larger like his big brother's penis had. It's understandable, his big brother is still a young man. He would still grow wouldn't he?

"No, but I understand Eren. I won't tease you anymore."

Zeke looks upset in Eren's eyes, so Eren can't believe him though rarely has Zeke ever told him a lie. Probably, he was doing so to spare his feelings.

"I'm sorry big brother! But I'm not wrong! Look!" 

Zeke swallows as Eren sits up, jutting his hips forward. He takes his own cock in hand beneath the water before reaching to hold Zeke's similarly. Eren's shy manner of speech far mismatching to his present actions as he compares the width and length of their cocks side by side.

"You are much bigger than me here, see?"

Eren glances up at his big brother's face. Zeke looking down into the water, concentrating. Before, smiling warmly at Eren. Eren feels as Zeke's fingers stroke his cheek. Eren leaning in to his touch.

"Eren. Do you want me to show you how to become bigger too?"

Huh?

That was not Eren's intention but his big brother is already teaching him.

Zeke's hands join his in the water, cupping over his so his hands bring their cocks together. Letting them touch. Eren's whole face flushes on feeling his cock touch his brother's. Tucked into his own grip with his big brother's hands over his.

"I don't understand, how will this-"

"Wait. I'll show you."

Eren can feel his cock grow harder, bigger as his big brother guides him. Pumping their cocks together, at once. Touching. Eren moans, feeling heat not only in his face but down his body, in his belly.

"I! I understand now big brother! We can stop!"

Worried as he feels his toes curl. The friction, the heat, his big brother's large hands over his. They feel-

"Good boy Eren. It feels good doesn't it?"

Eren nods, not understanding either why hearing Zeke's voice, the low timber of it makes all this feel even better. A weakness in his knees, but even so he rocks his hips back and forth. Little waves upon the water in the tub.

"I-it does."

"What was that Eren?"

"It's good," Eren says, unsure of what else, just that everything will overflow, within him, outside him, around him- "It feels really good, big brother!"

There's a hot spurt, within the water. Another.

Floating momentarily, with what Eren too had released. Across his hands. Eren looks, rubbing his fingers against each other beneath the water, catching at the heavy semi white fluid, already dissolving in the water of the bath.

"Eren turn around. I'll wash your back."

"Yes! Big brother!" Eren turns back around, delighted. Wondering if he should ask his big brother what that was, but decides against it. Zeke would have explained if he needed to. What's more important is how... good it feels to have his big brother's hands moving across his back, his neck, his shoulders as they set to finish washing up before the water gets cold.

\--

In bed Eren is stroking his face, giggling over how coarse his beard is. Zeke considers shaving it off but when he tells Eren as such Eren chides him. "You were so excited to grow it out! It makes you look even more handsome," and so Zeke changes his mind, especially as Eren peppers his face with kisses.

Zeke holds Eren's thin wrist in his hand. He really doesn't want to go back to Paradi either, whenever it is this new rescue mission would start. Eren needs to be looked after, cared for, cherished. Eren's fingers are in his hair as Zeke kisses at his neck. His hands around Eren's small waist again. Eren had been too adorable in the bath, too eager to please and listen to his big brother. Obedient and innocent. It'd almost been too much for Zeke to see Eren's face as he climaxed. It'd made Zeke want to see it again, and again, again. How cute would Eren be if Zeke laid not within his soft palm but his tight plump ass? He wants to fill Eren up with his cum, just as Eren fills him up with adoration. Trusting in him wholly, not understanding (remembering) what life is without him.

"Stop! You said you wouldn't!" Eren scolds him, when he feels Zeke's hands move from his waist to grope at his ass.

"Sorry, it feels good," Zeke tells him, ready to be scolded some more but instead Eren seems to relent.

"A-alright. If it really does feel that good to you, you can touch it as much as you want."

Not expecting such an answer Zeke draws his hands back up to cup Eren's face, kissing his brow.

Eren laughing at him, "What? You suddenly turned all shy, my stupid big brother."

Sleepily, Eren nuzzles his face to his neck, warm in his embrace as Zeke is all over to hold Eren like this. A miracle. A grace from the divine he'd taken without remorse.

"Good night," Zeke tells him as Eren drowsily regards him, recalling a dream, "Good night big brother. Let's go see the baby blue eyes again soon."

Zeke looks over Eren's sleeping face for a score of minutes before departing into slumber too.

Knowing they won't ever see that flower blossom again.

He'd seen it only there-

\--

Wall Maria.

After they'd tossed their crowns of flowers away, returned to the endless blue Eren had taken his hand. Excited to make a new friend in this small cage of a world. They talked for too long already, and early day was turning to evening. 

"It's almost time for dinner! You're welcome to come to my house Zeke! My mom makes the best chicken stew!"

He'd recently arrived but it had to be fate.

A miracle that out of everyone on Paradi, Zeke had met him first. Putting into motion salvation for his nation. Their people. He had been taught at a young age, the duties of a King. But he had come to know the realities of such a role when he'd been sent to become a soldier, a Warrior.

How small and warm Eren's hand had been in his as he'd gripped it, allowing himself to be led to a humble home, well taken care of. The flowers blooming before it. Morning glories he recognises his mother used to enjoy tending to as well. Laundry in the backyard along the line yet to be taken down, white sheets rustling in the breeze. Smoke from the chimney. The delicious smell of the stew Eren had spoken about, wafting out through the open window. Along with, the scent of apples? Baking? A pie too? Up the steps, the heavy wooden door Zeke helps Eren push open, so they may enter his home.

Standing in front of the stove a woman with hair the same chocolate brown as Eren's, and at the table reading a book. A cup of tea set before him, a half empty plate of biscuits. An older but familiar face. Bespectacled. Grisha Yeager.

"Eren!" the woman calls, turning to look down as Eren runs to hugs her skirts. Eagerly telling her, "I brought a friend home!"

Eren turning to Zeke as he stands still at the doorway. Carla's welcome on hold as she sees in his face the familiar face of another.

"I'm home, father."

Zeke had said.

The book is set down as Grisha hears his voice for the first time. In a manner. No longer the voice of a child but a youth. Looking at him with sorrow stricken eyes. At that time, did his father think the same as he? 

That this meeting is a miracle?

It would not be for Grisha.

It is retribution.

And so from that day on, Zeke gained a little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The two friends, long forgotten follow their superiors.

Only hours before they'd stood trial for desertion. It was honestly an unusual case; but they understand it was a due show. In the place of the firing squad they were supposed to face.

Returning to Survey Corps HQ of Wall Sina. They go into the office of their Commander.

It had been him who had made it possible for their pardon.

Though the disorganised cabinet and odd commotion that was bustling throughout the capitol seemed to be a factor as well.

For leaving Wall Rose to travel on their own into Wall Maria so they could unravel the mystery of what happened seven years ago. Where and why their friend had disappeared, Eren Yeager-

Many nights after Wall Maria had fallen, taking refuge in cramped up Wall Rose. They remember, Eren's father had paid him a visit in the middle of the night. They had been happy for their friend, but then afraid when he remained missing in the morning. They'd searched the woods they thought they saw Grisha take him to. Finding his treasured memento, a golden key. And broken, smashed beyond repair. Grisha's glasses. The area looked odd, dents in the ground, crushed trees and plants. Like there'd been a struggle, like... and they knew it well... there'd been titans here.

Searching for their friend, not wanting to give up hope. They applied to military training and thereafter joined the Survey Corps. For they thought, perhaps too optimistically. Eren would be there as it'd been his dream, his ambition to join. Despite his mother's warnings, and the disapproval of... they can't quite remember. It happens when they try too hard to remember that time. A fog coming over their thoughts. Probably from the trauma.

They stand before Commander Erwin. Squad Leader Hanji and Mike. Their squads. As it's discussed. Why had the Commander covered for them? Why had he told the judge, Dhalis Zachary. That he had been the one to order them to go alone, to titan infested Wall Maria to investigate the situation while they were still under siege at Wall Rose?

He'd given his reasoning as thus. He wanted to determine if the titans that'd appeared in Wall Rose... where there was no hole to be found in the wall; had indeed come from Wall Maria. He'd sent little man power, because of Mikasa Ackerman's top scores and Armin's high intellect. And since they are some of the few survivors of the fall of Wall Maria he felt they'd be up to the task. He would accept discipline from the brass for allowing them to enter Wall Maria without approval from the government.

He'd been pardoned as well, why... they soon see.

As Commander Erwin presents to them, the journals of Eren's father they had recovered. Confiscated by the Commander.

Entering the basement, Mikasa kicking down the door. Armin had understood the key from its shape was for a drawer which turned out to hold vital information.

That outside these walls, across the sea, is the real enemy.

Humanity was not dying out, merely they, Eldians are.

The reason for that-

Armin tries to stifle his alarm as he sees it is not only their superiors that are here but a fellow cadet from their trainee days, even from the same squad. Krista Lenz. He'd almost missed her since she was seated, a small figure. But her golden hair a darker, shimmering shade to his own, is unmistakable.

"It takes courage to do what you two did. Even if it was for your personal interest, I would like since you joined the Survey Corps for it to also be for the sake of humanity," Commander Erwin says to the both of them, his voice concise. He knows exactly what he wants to say without practice, without over contemplation.

"What you have discovered in the home of your childhood friend is key to our survival. And it coincides with the information we've picked up from other sources."

"Other sources?" Armin asks.

Commander Erwin turns to Krista.

"If you would," he tells her, nodding. She nods in turn before turning her gaze onto Armin and Mikasa.

"My real name is Historia Reiss. I am a descendant of the royal family."

Even Mikasa's face is shocked as Armin goes over in his mind what that would infer, pairing with what they now know.

Krista- no, Historia places a hand to her chest as if assessing her own courage. Continuing to speak. "While you two were away on your mission into Wall Maria it became known to us that there may be people living outside the walls... because they had sent spies into our midst."

"Spies?" Armin asks, a few persons coming to mind but he'd not looked into it deeply. His greatest concern had been if Eren is still alive and what happened that night.

"Not only spies... but soldiers who can turn into titans."

"Wait," Mikasa says as Armin thinks, turning over every odd instance and shivering occurrence. "What does this have to do with Eren?"

"You read the journals didn't you?" Commander Erwin asks, Armin's flinch is pained. He knows Mikasa didn't want to consider it. Since she wants Eren when he's found to live a normal, peaceful life.

"There are individuals called 'titan shifters' who inherited special abilities from the 'Nine Great Titans'. From what Grisha Yeager wrote, not only is he an individual who is from outside the walls. But he possessed at first one power of these Great Titans. If he is not living any longer then it can be presumed..."

"...that he passed down his power to Eren?" Armin finishes, Erwin nodding, his hands propped up before him.

Armin swallows, shakily adding, "And not only that," glancing over to Historia, apologetic "but he must have passed the essential Founding Titan with the Attacking Titan as well."

Since it'd been Grisha who had killed Historia's family in order to grasp such a power. And because he had done so, when the Wall Maria fell that day there had been no retaliation like the original King Fritz had promised. Allowing the infiltrators to continue further into their territory. Who those people are-

"Our most important mission is to find Eren Yeager and reclaim the Founding Titan."

Mikasa's stance is predatory, as she understands. Since they have a member of the royal family in their grasp. Should they capture Eren who has the Founding Titan then- Mikasa grinds her teeth, her fists clenched as she looks around the room. Wondering how many of them she can take out to hinder this operation before she herself is taken out. Many of them are armed, but it looks like Captain Levi isn't present. She could probably take half of them. Or would that really matter? So long as Historia isn't here-

"Mikasa," Armin says, understanding his friend's conflict clearly, "Let's hear what else they have to say."

"I have no intention of possessing the Founding Titan's power," Historia says, Mikasa's glare lessening at her words.

Mikasa asking, "Do you have a choice?"

Historia nods, "I have already inherited the power of the Armored Titan. It was mistaken to be the Founding Titan by my father who managed to survive Grisha Yeager's massacre of his house. It has been decided by the Survey Corps, that it is best if I inform the public that I already possess the Founding Titan as my father had been confused about."

"You're... going to lie about the Armored Titan being the Founding Titan... is such a thing possible?" Armin asks, though it may very well be. Such a lie would not matter to their enemy, Marley if they have the Founding Titan... but Armin had already considered if Eren has fallen into enemy hands then it's possible he is no longer alive. But it doesn't make sense that if they have the power of the Founding Titan... why they haven't come to destroy Paradi all these years... and that's why Armin thinks Eren must be alive, he may have even escaped and be still living within the walls. Which is why these spies remained, looking for him. The Founding Titan...

His ideas match with Erwin's. And Historia's who holds knowledge of the world outside the walls from-

"Reiner Braun was the Armored Titan. Along with him Bertholdt Hoover and Annie Leonhart are titan shifters. This became apparent when they tried to kidnap me during the Wall Rose conflict."

Historia tells them, her expression pained. Armin feels a twinge of sympathy but horror is more present. This whole time, training with them, eating with them, living with them... the spies had been next to them.

"Ymir too is a shifter," Historia says as the door opens and the spoken of Ymir walks in.

She looks a touch confused, then annoyed at all the eyes on her but gives a sloppy salute.

"Captain Levi along with his squad and that Kenny guy with his group have been safely led to our borders. They were crossing the sea when I last saw them. I think they'll do alright, but I got attacked by some titans as they departed so I couldn't linger."

Ymir looks down at the figure hugging her, flustered but happy Historia had rushed out from her seat to throw her arms about Ymir. Looking her over. "Are you alright Ymir?!"

"Yes," Ymir tells her, trying to not have such a sappy look on her face. But how can she not? When this brave little girl here loves her so much. Though Ymir had tried her best for Historia to not meet the same fate she's facing. After she had told Historia everything. Her past. How she came to be human again. The people outside the walls. When push came to shove, Historia had chosen a similar path. Despite that she'd had a choice. She'd wanted to walk alongside Ymir. And so she had chosen to inherit the titan shifting powers from Reiner. 

Wavering at first since Ymir didn't want her to, wanting her to live a long full life.

As she had refused the serum her father had offered her, so he had taken it. Warped and mad, crazed by old wounds and never-ending grief. He'd turned into a titan and sought to consume Reiner who'd stayed behind unlike Bertholdt and Annie who understood the risk was too much. They had already retreated in the confusion of Wall Rose's conflict. Leaving Reiner to fight on his own, Reiner had made the wrong choice.

Instead of allowing her father to consume Reiner as he'd made a wild turn on the nearby city instead. Historia had struck him down with her swords and declared herself Ruler of the Walls, as was her right.

But, she didn't know how to stop Reiner who realising finally how futile his actions were would take many lives in his escape. To save those people, these people she had claimed to be the leader of. Historia had accept the serum Kenny Ackerman offered her. That bastard... she didn't really have hard feelings for him even if he was the grim reaper above her life. He'd offered the serum to her with that dumb grin of his, telling her an old man like him wouldn't be able to keep up anyway. And also did it really matter, if he couldn't have the Founding Titan? That it was impossible for him even if he stole such a power. He wouldn't be able to use it. Now that they know the truth.

Taking responsibility for her words, her promises, her feelings. Historia had inherited the Armored Titan. She knows it's naive to think she understands Ymir's feelings exactly after this, but with this she is just that much closer to Ymir. And that is what makes her life worth living.

"I have the Jaw Titan's possibility in me, but since I was a titan before and not given the right sort of serum I didn't inherit its powers," Ymir shrugs, "I'm kind of useless but at least I sent those reluctant heroes on their way."

"Ymir!" Historia starts, head butting her at the shoulder for her not very kind wording.

"What?" Ymir says, grinning wider, pinching at Historia's pouting cheek. Historia rubbing her cheek and Ymir rubbing her shoulder as they keep smiling at each other.

They're exactly as Mikasa and Armin remembered, even after all they've been through.

"From the intel we received from both Ymir and Historia, along with these journals you found in Eren Yeager's basement, and the information we investigated on Grisha Yeager. We can surmise that there's a high possibility this nation called 'Marley' is our biggest threat. In order to regain the security of our walls we must reclaim the Founding Titan."

Commander Erwin brings back the focus.

The information they have on Grisha Yeager they'd gleaned from an old comrade of theirs, Instructor Keith Shadis that left no doubts Grisha was genuinely from outside the walls. Since he had been the one to discover him wandering outside Wall Maria. As Marley truly exists, Commander Erwin thought it best to enact countermeasures for a counterattack immediately. The iron must be struck while it is hot.

"It's why we sent Levi and those other eccentric guys into their territory. It's payback time!" Squad Leader Hanji says, chuckling to themself.

Erwin nods, "In the meanwhile we believe that there's a chance that the two other titan shifters, Annie Leonhart and Bertholdt Hoover may still be within the walls. Wall Maria's vast lands will not be easy to travel through even with their abilities. And with the disturbance they caused in Wall Rose, the Garrison is especially alert in their guarding duties."

"What's our mission then? Sir!" Armin asks, alert as he feels it coming, a deciding factor on if their friend will be found or not.

"We must retake Wall Maria before we can advance outside these walls to our full capabilities."

All listen with utmost attention to Commander Erwin.

"In order to allow such an operation we will need the permission from the government that they continuously refuse to grant. You all understand don't you? We are past asking for it since Historia revealed herself to the people."

"No way... are you suggesting... a coup d'etat?" Armin says before anyone else.

"That's right," Erwin says, fearless in voice, stature and intent.

"We will have Historia become Queen, and once Wall Maria is secured we will reclaim the rest of this island called Paradi. For the sake of humanity! For our people's future!"

Erwin stands, saluting and all salute with him. Their voices a timber of conviction only some of them truly feel while others can only emulate. The flame of an ideal that cannot be extinguished even in the face of **truth**.

" _Offer up your heart!_ "

\--

"You're spoiling them," Zeke tells Eren, speaking of their comrades.

Knowing exactly why it was Eren had been in the mood to make the apple strudel he'd woken up early to bake. He'd had a hunch these past couple weeks, it seems he needed to renew the seal on Eren's memory. It was best to do so when the memories have nearly returned; so he could pinpoint them better. Zeke didn't want to risk making Eren forget some of his early moments with him in Liberio.

Unlike the cookies, Eren had not allowed him to have a taste. Despite it had felt like breakfast had been so long ago.

"I have a premonition we'll get good news today!" Eren says chipper. It'd been his excuse for baking the strudel. Months had passed since the last rescue mission to Paradi and they were waiting, any day now for the higher ups to make up their minds on if they will proceed with the second rescue operation.

At this point it was thought they were gambling on the possibility that Reiner Braun would escape on his own, or the fact that he hadn't it was clear answer enough to the real situation. They'd lost control of their insider intel around the same time Zeke had returned with Annie and Bertholdt. It was suspected that power within the walls had shifted.

In other words a coup.

They arrive to the military zone successfully, both alert as they see Pieck, Galliard and Colt there as well. At the entrance gate with their familiar Commander. Theo Magath. It must be urgent if they were being met just as they arrived on time.

Pieck's look is sympathetic as is Colt's. Even Galliard spares Zeke and Eren a feeling glance. As it's reported to War Chief Zeke that starting from the next hour: Zeke, Pieck, and Galliard will be escorted to Wall Maria by Bertholdt Hoover. Then after, without him they are to infiltrate the walls and retrieve both the Armored Titan and Jaw Titan from enemy hands.

When they return, a completed titan front will make their homeland invincible for centuries to come.

Enough time for Marley to surpass the gap they were already so behind from? When it came to war technology, having relied on the titans' power for so long? But this is a sentiment no Eldian dare say aloud, for when that time comes what use would their people have?

They have until that time to prove themselves loyal and obedient to their nation, to insure they will have freedom in a better world.

It's certain that it will not be their generation that will see such a world, if it ever comes to be.

As they are all being briefed on where they will be meeting later, suddenly a loud siren is heard. Penetrating the air above, warning-

Commander Magath swears as he takes out his sealed orders for such an occasion.

The look on Eren's face is most inappropriate to the situation.

A wicked smile they have only seen upon the battlefield, merciless and triumphant. It will surely be seen by the Far East Alliance, as those sirens can only mean-

"We've been invaded in the eastern theatre! The Far East Alliance has broken our agreement! War Chief Zeke Yeager! Chief Deputy Eren Yeager! Cadet Colt Grice! We are to depart immediately to the front!"

A tank paneled open roof vehicle pulls up by the gate. One of their the Commander's Marleyan subordinates driving it is barking this news and these orders to them as he brakes in a fit of dust and haste. Apologising to the Commander who is well aware of the situation. The wheels skidding to a halt. Zeke boards the truck first, helping Eren in, taking his hand. Colt following after, seated next to Eren as Eren settles himself quite comfortably against Zeke. Already starting the skinship they'll need in the battle up ahead.

"How long to the border sir?" Zeke asks, only he can dare speak to Marleyan without prompt. The Commander replies.

"They haven't gotten far but I'll say an hour or so depending on if they deploy air force. In the case they try to bomb us before we reach the front, you have been granted permission to engage them to the fullest extent of your abilities to avoid them bombing any of our cities."

The military base especially.

It's almost for certain that is what will happen. Destroy their weapons, their ammunition, their manpower and the city would be at their mercy. Such is the strength and efficiency of their enemy's weapons. Both their superiors and Colt are taking a risk riding in this open vehicle with them. Two titan shifters. The top of the vehicle is nonexistent so Zeke and Eren can expel from the vehicle conveniently and transform freely. It went for both sides; the faster one took down the other, the assurance of victory would be there.

"They're so stupid," Eren tells Zeke, paying attention to nothing else, no one else. Practically on cloud nine. With the Far East attacking them, there is no way Zeke would be sent on the operation to Paradi. The others too who had been assigned to the mission may even be postponed for departure to make sure the Warrior candidates and the base remained secure. Least until this conflict is resolved.

Eren hugs Zeke's arm tight to his chest, his head resting at his brother's shoulder.

"They should have bet on the odds of winning on a cloudy, rainy day. With the sun shining brightly like this our victory is certain!"

To make sure their dirigibles could fly securely, good weather is needed.

But in order to triumph over a titan, the cover of night or a storm is better.

Thinking that the sun will be anything but a hinder to their head in this race. How foolish.

Eren can't mock them too much. For it is because of them that his big brother would get to stay where he belongs. Really, he should be thanking them. Yes, Eren fully intends to. He'll thank them for invading his homeland as well by crushing every single one of them into dust.

What an honour it'll be for them.

To die on the battlefield at the hands of Marley's strongest!

"Eren. Don't let your guard down just because the enemy is arrogant."

Eren feels as his brother reaches to pat his head, his voice as gentle as his touch, "It'd be shameful to be defeated because we emulated their qualities. Remember. We are Warriors."

"Yes! Big brother!" Eren says without hesitance, his eyes practically sparkling from his brother's heartfelt, reasonable advice. Always looking after him. Keeping him in check when he was about to be too rampant.

It can't be helped can it?

On the battlefield they are free.

Every single one of them.

Death spares no one who gets caught within its embrace.

And fate is cruel.

Eren kisses Zeke's brow as he reaches to pull himself up to stand in the vehicle by the metal frame. Climbing atop the vehicle, balanced on the little bars that would have held up the roof had it been there still. The wind and motion of the moving vehicle whips at his hair and clothes as he watches, incoming, the bomb that is being dropped from the floating dirigible flying up ahead.

The sound of gunfire and cannons distant. At the border they knew they would not arrive at without interruption. Interception.

Even so the time has come.

To fight.

With the sun shining brightly upon them, Eren brings up his right hand and bites into it hard enough that blood splatters. Transforming in time to protect their halting vehicle and his comrades in a cage of steaming flesh and bone. Impenetrable, regenerating as quickly as it's destroyed. Simultaneous. Contradiction. A miracle. Zero returns to zero because it remains zero. The Founding Titan's power is infinite and cannot be struck through nor matched.

As Eren wills it, all matter is consumed upon contact with his titan's flesh.

Such is the nature of this all controlling heaven sent or hell wrought power.

The bombing continues until none are left to drop, carried within the Founding Titan, that energy. It seems the Far East Alliance has learned from last time. Hoping to deflect the power they'd expended and they knew would be turned back on them. They've invented some kind of mirroring shield for the bottom of the ship.

That would have done them well, if it could really withstand the explosive power of all those bombs they'd dropped.

The key error on their part however, is the Founding Titan, from the matter of life can therefore control all matter. And if Eren had been returning the fire power exactly as he'd taken it their strategy would have worked. Unfortunately for them he can transform matter. He has fused the bombs together to make the explosive power stronger. With its concentrated power, he has also decided that instead of expelling it from his defensive position, someone else will be taking the offensive with them.

The Beast Titan emerges from the steam of the Founding Titan's partial transformation. It is the extent of what Eren can do given their strategy and his own abilities. Had they been able to prepare more he would have been stronger. That absolute strength is what the Far East Alliance had prepared for. Not considering for all their own creativity, that Marley could win not only by brute force but intellect.

And so in their arrogance, today, for all their sacrifices-

It is not their day.

The Beast Titan throws some of the amplified bombs into the dirigible. It exploding overhead in the endlessly blue sky. Not a cloud seen aside the visage of smoke from the raging fire as melting metal crashes down into the earth.

Zeke carrying the rest of the ticking bombs to the front. They will withdraw their forces as far back as they can. And with the enemy's own modified weaponry, defeat them.

\--

"A toast!"

To the quickest victory in their nation's history.

Glasses are clinked all around in their train cart.

Filled with champagne, surprising to all present that their superiors had gifted them such a treat. Celebrating amongst themselves in their own cart so the Warriors and candidates may celebrate together and speak amongst themselves. Without the usual constraint.

With the Far East Alliance overwhelming defeated, that territory now lies in Marley's hands. A fortuitous win for their homeland. The technology they will gain along with the work force and resources are tremendous. And with how the victory occurred it will surely better conditions in all the Eldian ghettos.

This part of their border secured, they can rest easier at night.

Pieck and Galliard have joined them to celebrate, as they are transported along with the surviving Eldian soldiers to the heart of the capitol.

"We'd barely arrived and heard it was already over," Pieck says, giggling a bit more than usual perhaps on account of the alcohol.

"They were saying this would be good practice for the warrior candidates to experience a real front and had sent us with them in but it seems there wasn't enough glory to go around," Galliard says, both amused but also vexed. He'd wanted in on some action too, to prove himself. He can understand how some of the Warrior candidates (he really can't say all) are even more upset than he is.

"Least Colt got to be there. Must have been amazing to see War Chief and Deputy Chief Eren fight up front."

Colt nods, pleasantly surprised to be brought up in the conversation, "Yes, it was an honour. I learnt a lot."

"It's to be expected," Pieck says, covering her mouth from a hiccup, "What incredible foresight you have Eren. It's almost as if it's magic."

Eren is not flushed on account of the alcohol. Rather it is on account of the proximity of his big brother seated next to him. Zeke had been especially controlling about the amount of champagne that got to go into Eren's glass. It for naught as Eren only drank the minimum amounts faster. Refilling as quickly. He'd probably had the most out of all of them, but it wasn't having much effect even with his warm face. Probably a too adult factor Zeke couldn't come to terms with. His darling little brother being a heavyweight drinker.

"I wouldn't call it magic... rather it was a hunch my wish would be granted," Eren tells her, smiling pleased nevertheless. 

"But aren't wishes like magic?" Pieck says, "A wish can be made for anything, regardless of how realistic the statistic holds for them to come true or not."

"I think that is an interesting outlook on the matter. I will give it some thought Ms Pieck," Eren replies, starting to refill his glass again.

When Zeke tries to say he's had enough when he clearly hasn't since it's Zeke who's struggling with words, Galliard interjects "It's fine isn't it! Eren deserves it!"

"Yes! Congratulations Deputy Chief!" Colt says, raising his glass.

Pieck laughing, "Shouldn't you congratulate your future predecessor Colt? Zeke's feelings will be even more hurt if we all keep heaping attention onto his Eren."

Colt apologises, absolutely stricken, "My apologies War Chief Zeke!"

"N,no it's fine," Zeke says, a bit of a slur in his words, holding a hand out, not looking hurt at all but rather overwhelmed that everyone seems to be talking to or about him at once.

Eren sets his glass down on the table. It empty easily for a time they've already lost count.

He turns to Zeke. Cupping his face. Feeling how warm it is and seeing at how red his brother has gotten.

"Have you already had enough my dear?" Eren asks, his full attention on Zeke and so it seems to Zeke that there is no one else present any longer. As if they have left them to be alone. The hand that Zeke has had on Eren's thigh nearly the entire ride, gives it a firm squeeze. Eren gasping most deliciously.

"I can drink a little more," he says, he means it too, which Eren knows. Making this false lie all the more endearing to Eren.

Eren folds a hand over the one Zeke has on his thigh. Snuggling up to him. The crown of his head, his silky hair tickling Zeke's chin, caught up in the coarse hairs of his beard.

"No way~ There's no more, see?" Eren says, pouring the remainder of the bottle left to them into his glass.

Eren picks up his glass, giving it a slight swirl, watching as the bubbles rise up in the pale golden liquid.

Zeke makes a tsking noise, warning Eren to not drink so much. It's not safe, nor is it good for him.

"Understood, big brother! Then, would you like the rest?" Eren asks, before bringing his glass to Zeke's lips. Zeke drinking deeply from Eren's glass until it's all gone.

"There. It really is all gone," Eren says, nearly sitting on Zeke's lap as Zeke pulls him closer, kissing Eren's ear. He whispers something into it that no one else can hear. Eren trying to stifle his laughter, fails as the high notes reach beyond his long fingers. Zeke's arm is around his waist, his hand at Eren's belly. Rubbing it.

"That tickles, stop it," Eren says, more than a little breathless. Squirming happily in his big brother's strong arms.

He untangles himself from Zeke eventually, sitting back into his seat properly just as one of their superiors return to inform them they'll be arriving soon. All at attention. War Chief Zeke sobered immediately, as if his vulnerable drunken visage of before was merely a game. Deputy Chief Eren composed as well, a collected image of rigid faithful obedience that is more familiar.

Out of all of them Colt is the only one a tad untidy.

Pieck fixes his collar from the side, quickly and without him noticing. Galliard noticing in his stead. Pieck is actually rather considerate. No one else noticing aside the two of them.

For the rest of the ride, Zeke debriefs them on what is to be expected of them once they reach HQ.

\--

It's warm outside so Zeke decides to leave his coat.

Before he departs he checks up on Eren, hunched over at the desk Zeke is usually at. He's finishing up some paperwork for tomorrow when they're back on duty. He'd been getting more of this type of bureaucratic work as he gained more trust, more responsibilities. Some due to age. Most for his accomplishments. With the defeat of the Far East Alliance only made possible by their shared power. 

Titled as well by the scores of rebels, the defeated; their existing enemies learning from the fallen Far East who seek refuge with them to avoid Marley rule- a name far more suited to his Attacking Titan than the Founding- "The Blitz Witch."

If to Marley Eren is "Sleeping Beauty" a princess who must awaken by the kiss of a prince, then as far as history goes, as far as legends and fables tell, what they know well from Ymir's legacy. What can be a god may also be the devil. There's worse things to be called than a witch, however fearsome an end it typically holds to those called as such.

"Eren," Zeke calls, seeing Eren has stopped typing. Looking over his work, signing it and stamping it. Sealed in an envelope file.

"Yes big brother?" Eren replies with little delay.

Zeke goes through with it.

"Would you like to come with me to see grandpop?"

Eren's slight noise of delight matches his beaming smile, "Of course! I shall mail this form to HQ while we are out."

Then suddenly subdued, as he remembers, "But... is it really alright for me to go with you Zeke? Were you not going on your own so I will not run into Mr Ackerman?"

"...yes," Zeke says, he'd not forgotten, "I haven't seen him around lately. Perhaps he got transferred."

"I see," Eren says, a tad more downhearted than Zeke had been expecting and wanting to hear.

"I could be mistaken," Zeke says, not understanding why but knowing it's because he rather not see Eren's sadden eyes. It is brief. A cloud passing over the hilltops. Eren looks up to him, a smile resumed. What Zeke desires.

"I have an excellent idea. Merely an extra precaution. Will you permit me a few minutes to prepare, big brother?"

They have many hours before visitors are no longer allowed at hospital.

"Of course," Zeke says, leaving Eren to get a cup of coffee in the meanwhile.

On his second cup and nearly spilling it when Eren finally emerges from their room, freshened up and changed into-

"How do I look?" Eren asks, giving a full twirl for him.

"Beautiful..." Zeke can't help but breathe out, for it is true.

A long sleeved button down collared chiffon dress. White except for the green lined patterned accents reaching down to the edges of the laced frills beneath the dress. Green heels to match but a white sun hat in place for the sunny day ahead. 

"It's a bit short now..." Eren says, picking up at the layered skirts, them reaching a touch below his knees instead of past his ankles like it had a couple years ago. This getup once worn on a covert mission into enemy territory. It was to hide the fact that the possessor of the Founding Titan, better suited for a woman was not female. It'd been too successful, intention combined with Eren's natural beauty had confused many. Pairing with his nickname in the homeland. Yet from contradicting information from other battles, it was still a matter of discussion on if the successor of the Founding Titan is male or female. Most leaning towards Eren being a woman for these various reasons. It would probably pay off eventually to have Eren appear male on another mission. The element of surprise is a great one. Eren even joking to Zeke perhaps he should grow a beard too? Then apologising, since he knows it's his big brother who looks best with that look.

On the mentioned previous operation Eren had worn a long wig at the time, but since he'd grown his hair out he doesn't bother with one for today. His hair not nearly as long as the wig but still quite suiting him. Zeke is speechless a few moments longer.

Eren takes this opportunity to hitch and twirl his skirts a bit, overly pleased at his brother's reaction, "Do you really think I am beautiful?"

Zeke steps in closer, taking up Eren's hand and kissing it. He sees on closer proximity Eren has painted his face a touch, to accentuate his already long lashes. The rouge on his lips as red as his armband.

Eren pulls his hand from Zeke's to tug at the armband.

"It clashes doesn't it? I didn't have to wear it during the operation so I didn't notice."

"You look perfect with or without it," Zeke affirms, his hands gently folding about the sides of Eren's arms, looking him over. Not wanting to take his eyes off him. "Everything suits you."

"Thank you very much, big brother," Eren tells him, looking up at him beneath the veil of his sun hat. Pleased, yet shy to be praised so much.

Zeke steps back, pushing up his glasses. He opens the door for Eren, his hand at the small of Eren's back.

"Shall we head out then?"

\--

Time sensitive forms are mailed out, more confidential work left on his desk back at home to be submitted in person tomorrow when they resume their duties. At a stand that seemed to have recently opened up they order a crepe from. One to share. A compromise. Strawberries and bananas inside, topped with cream and chocolate.

Zeke amused at the lipstick Eren leaves with each bite, he fixes it up with his compact before they meet their grandfather.

"Won't grandpop not recognise me like this?" Eren frets, Zeke looking over to him. A mulled sympathy awash his features. 

"He typically doesn't recognise either of us either way," Zeke replies, voice soft yet deep.

Eren nods, the same understanding within him, "That's true, he typically mistakes you for dad these days."

"His condition has only worsened since grandmam passed two years ago."

Eren reaches for Zeke's hand, and Zeke gives his hand a squeeze, gripping it.

After signing the visitor log, they see their grandfather is not in his room. They check the other areas he may be, after conferring with a nurse finishing up tending to a roommate of his. Surprised when they finally find him, sitting outside in the sunlight on a bench. In the main park area where some patients are taking walks or playing ball.

Grandpop always hated going outside, he said the light was too harsh on his eyes. He never felt safe in the open. So this is the last of places, if not at all they expected to see him. Perhaps a kind nurse had encouraged him to get some air? In an unpredictable mood, he'd actually taken the suggestion. 

Zeke stands before him. Eren still next to him, their hands together.

Their grandfather regards Zeke without any greeting from either of them. Both at the tip of their tongues as they didn't want to break his unusually peaceful temperament given the environment. 

"Look how big you've grown Zeke," he says, looking at Zeke fondly, without the typical sorrow, the usual regret. How could their father... who he had raised and disciplined to the best of his ability... endanger their family so? Put his son through such hardships?

All for the sake of misplaced ambition, an ideal... that they simply, as Eldians have no right to reach?

Pleasant is his speech as he looks at Zeke, "You're about the same height as Grisha when he was your age," this can't be true, their father had long left home by Zeke's age but somewhere the memory thinks it a memory that exists "you look a lot sturdier though. A soldier must be reliable huh."

Their grandfather breaks into a grin, one that basks in the entirety of the sunlight.

"I'm so proud of you for becoming a Warrior and protecting our family."

Zeke feels Eren's hand tighten in his as he turns to look over at his big brother, happy for his brother to be getting the recognition he deserves for all his sacrifices, his hard work.

"Thank you very much, grandpop," Zeke says, unsure what drew all this about but accepting of it.

"You've even managed to gain such a beautiful woman to be your wife. I hope you will be able to have many children... and live life as full as you can... while you can..." as their grandfather speaks he begins to break down, remembering, what fate lies ahead for Warriors. For them. For them all.

And so this is where the difference had derived from.

A couples nurses come over to assist them to take their grandfather to his room, perhaps have a couple shots to calm him down as he has one of his fits, what they're used to.

Zeke's hand opens and closes as he feels Eren's hand is no longer within his. Slipped away in the commotion.

"Are you alright, Eren?" he asks, turning to his little brother whose downcast face cannot be seen at all beneath his sun hat.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I need to be alone."

Is what Eren tells him as he runs off.

Some of his tears fading into the dirt near Zeke's feet. Eren is quick, running to the back gardens. He runs until he hits against a wall. The fence. Out of sight. Catching his breath, swallowing. There seems there's no one here for the moment. Eren covers his face with his hands as his tears pour out, himself wondering why it had hurt as much as it did. Grandpop's words... reminding him it is inevitable. One day his brother must marry a woman and she must bear his children. Children of royal blood. Zeke's children. Who will inherit the Founding and Attacking Titan from him; and if not him in time, then from his successor.

Whichever time permits. Eren feels with his heavy heart, that should he be adrift upon the surface of the ocean, he'd surely sink to the bottom of the sea from the weight of it.

He cannot permit it. He does not want to accept it. That their time together will end, sooner than it must. How much more of his duty, of these obligations must he keep? His brother had taught him this is the only way.

But is it really the only way?

The confines of their destiny, the ghetto walls, the wired fence around the base. A gun pointed from every direction from every enemy. If he can survive the fire, the brunt of their blows, then why-

Can he not be free?

And if not him.

Why can he not at least free his brother?

Who has given him so much, who he owes his life to, his security.

Is he so powerless after everything, that he cannot obtain even that?

Eren moves to the sinks lined up near the paved walkway. To wash his face and clear his head. What he has thought now equates to treason. Words can kill you and all those you hold dear swiftly if said aloud but can be just as deadly if merely thought and never spoken. Because the thought will carry intent, and should that intent reflect in your actions...

"Hey Eren. You dropped your hat."

Eren turns sharply, droplets of water dripping from his rosy cheeks, his chin. Barely, from the tips of his hair.

Levi Ackerman stands before him, the sun hat that'd fallen from Eren's head in his haste to go wash his face at hand. Eren accepts it with a hushed thank you. Unsure why he couldn't get his voice out well. Had it been from crying or his shock at Mr Ackerman suddenly appearing before him? Levi draws out a handkerchief and uses it to wipe at the remaining dripping water from Eren's face. Levi noticing the water has dampened the top collar of Eren's dress, making his collarbone prominent beneath the sheer material.

Eren places his hat atop his head, eyes widening in surprise as Levi grabs at his wrist, tugging. Already trying to lead him to the bench beneath the towering tree nearby.

"Can you walk?" he asks, glancing down to Eren's feet. Eren blushing as he realises in his dash away from the park to this backdrop garden, overcome with emotion, he'd not paid mind to how rough he'd been on his heels. Scuffed up, but not in as bad condition as his feet feel. He'd apply his healing abilities but he doesn't want to reveal his powers here. Given they are not scrapes from a battle.

"I-I think so sir."

"Come with me. Slowly."

Mr Ackerman tells him, sounding less like a doctor and more like a military general.

Eren follows obediently, always answering better to that sort of tone. Eren is surprised again as Levi does not join him on the bench but crouches down before his legs. A distance apart so he can, more gently than his words had been- take off his heels. Setting them aside, upright and evenly tidy. Levi takes up his ankle, removing the high laced socks, placing them across the heels. Inspecting one ankle, then the other. For any cuts or sprains. Only finding the back of his heels red and swollen. Levi withdraws from his pocket some sort of ointment he then administers to the sensitive areas. Eren gasping from the cooling sensation, and how forward Levi's hands are, a slight shudder running through his whole body. From the calloused tips of this surgeon's fingers, combined with the cool shade of the tree above them as the gaze Levi has on him is heated. Meeting such a gaze, no shame in his own.

"Are you... angry?" Eren asks, not talking about him injuring himself and Mr Ackerman, a doctor, feeling obligated to help him, entirely, but also-

"About what?" Levi asks, finally taking a seat next to him as Eren thought he originally would. The ointment capped and back in his pocket.

Eren draws his long legs up, his skirt falling to rest near before the tops of his knees. His feet on the seat as he hugs his legs to him. Almost shyly looking over.

"We haven't met for some time."

It is Levi's turn to look in surprise, as he regards Eren. The expression of feeling is fleeting, like a single flash of lightning during a stormy thunderous night.

"The reason for that... is it why you were crying earlier?" Levi asks, hitting too close to home than Eren had been anticipating.

Eren places his feet back down, feeling the shade chilled grass beneath his toes.

"You are more perceptive than I anticipated," Eren tells him, "But as chatty as when I first met you, Mr Ackerman."

Mr Ackerman had insisted Eren not call him 'Doctor' though at first Eren had made the attempts, wanting to follow the protocol and manners that he'd been brought up with and trained in. So 'Mr Ackerman' had been the compromise in this case.

Levi turns from him, having been staring intently upon him this whole while, something Eren has never been able to get used to in all their interactions. Wondering if Mr Ackerman is not only a surgeon but perhaps, a psychologist too... least it would not be unusual for him to have knowledge from other areas involving the human body and mind.

"Hey Eren. What do you think of this?" Levi says, that heated gaze flickering back over to him, and it has always been said it is a moth to the flame and not the flame to the moth, "Leave him. Come be with me."

Eren's toes clutch at the grass, hesitantly he asks, "What do you mean by that sir?"

Eren feels behind him, Levi's arm draped around his shoulders. Drawing him nearer.

"Stop living in your brother's shadow, controlled by him, and be free."

"Free?" Eren echoes, the concept of which he had been contemplating earlier. The ring of the word is hollow. As hollow as he feels as he considers what he's never thought of before. Leaving Zeke behind... leaving Zeke alone while he-

"It is not possible."

Eren replies, tone firm, absolute.

He turns out from Levi's hold, scooting a ways away.

"I cannot live without my big brother," whether that holds true the other way, Eren doesn't care.

"I think you are misunderstanding something, Mr Ackerman. I have no desire to be parted from my big brother whatsoever."

"Even if he makes you cry like that?" Levi asks, Eren taken aback to that being a reason on Levi's part, it's almost like- 

Eren replies, a sigh soft and full of graciousness as he regards the older man before him, "Mr Ackerman, while I am touched that you are trying to be kind in your own way. My feelings for my brother will not change."

There's a pause, where no wind follows through despite the shifting leaves above them suggesting otherwise. Such is the intensity with which Levi regards Eren. Eren not comprehending. Merely detecting through intuition alone-

"And what," Levi says, slowly, a chill down Eren's spine, the alert to danger- "Are those feelings exactly?"

Eren's hands fist at the skirt of his dress as he considers them. Knowing his heavy heart, lighter but still pained, a harrowing throb that causes his lips to part in a gasp as he intakes a sharp breath thereafter. He pushes a fist to his chest to try to quiet the beating, so he may hear his own thoughts instead.

Composing himself enough, Eren's eyes shut tight, open. Levi swallowing as Eren turns to look at him, his eyes as green as the fields of his own forgotten homeland; a spectacular, radiant sight Levi has not held before.

"No matter where he is I want to be with him. My big brother is a brave and kind man. I am alive because of him. I cannot even hope, with the remaining years of my life to ever pay him back."

Heavy but it lightens as he continues to speak, the hope he said was not possible, suddenly growing inside him.

"I admire and cherish him like no other. I want to protect him. I want to give him the strength that he has given me my whole life. My big brother is my everything. I love him very much."

Eren hears the wind this time, as it whips through the branches, crackling against each other in the dark of the shade. The sky ahead baby blue and bright from the sun. Eren draws his hand down from his hat, having held it in place for the gust.

Jumping when he feels Levi's hand move over his on the bench, sliding up his wrist before drawing away as he rises to his feet. Face turned away from him.

"It seems rather than love him you are in love with him."

Eren unable to form a reply. 

Levi glances back at him. To say to him. 

"How disgusting."

Eren isn't for sure how long he sits in the silence of the died down breeze, the throbbing summer heat, the water dripping from the mouth of the faucet he'd used; too far to be heard as it slides down the drain. At dusk the summer bugs would probably be heard but here, in the shade unmoving. His figure. As he replays in his mind, the look Mr Ackerman had given him before he'd walked away. Repulsed and angry, as if it were vile, his feelings, his emotions are-

_disgusting._

"Are you alright, Deputy Chief?" a voice he knows.

Eren looks up, blinking away the images in his mind. Levi's voice an echo lost in the churning of his changing focus.

It's Falco, peering at him in concern.

Eren wipes at his eyes, hoping they're not too obvious and red.

"Yes, I'm sorry to worry you," Eren replies, knowing it's disgraceful to appear weak before the young candidate. A bad example. He should work better to be... as his big brother had instructed. Collected. Strong. A Warrior.

Before that thought can hold him. Eren longing for his big brother to hurry and find him- Eren asks Falco genuinely curious. "Falco, what are you doing here?"

Falco smiles at him, a little shy as he says "I-I sometimes volunteer here. My parents were hesitant at first, but Colt says the work is good to do."

"He helped convince them for you?"

"Yes!"

"How wonderful. You're such a good kid Falco," Eren says, Falco's already red face turning redder as Eren pats his head gently.

"Ah! That's right! Deputy Chief! I made some iced green tea! Would you like some?"

"Oh! My favourite! Did you put honey in it?"

Falco seems to falter at that, "Uh, uhm no it's plain... I'm very sorry-"

"It's fine! I'm joking!" Eren tells him, finding it feels good to laugh. Falco pours him some into the cup of his flask. Hand shaking a little as he passes Eren the cup nervously, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Eren says, drinking deeply, having a few more cups before apologising that he may drink it all before Falco has some. Eren takes the flask from Falco's hands to pour him some of his own tea. Falco gulps before he drinks, glancing over nervously to Eren who has turned his attention to the rose bushes nearby. Falco looks over Eren's turned away face. His dark hair that hangs a little past his shoulders, his white dress that clings to every curve that isn't as apparent in his uniform. Falco doesn't understand why he's so ashamed to be looking at Deputy Chief Eren like this- he feels like he should be reprimanded. For looking so much, especially when it makes his heart pound and his palms sweat- Mr Eren is... really pretty... Falco hesitates only a moment more before drinking from the same cup Eren had had his lips on, heart beating more crazy than usual.

"Falco," Eren says, as Falco finishes swallowing the cold tea. The tea not helping how hot his face feels, surely is as Eren turns to him, his eye lashes looking especially long at this proximity. That's right, they're closer sitting next to each other.

"Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?"

"About what?" Falco blurts out, almost in a panic thinking on what it could be- horrified at his lack of manners.

Eren is looking at the grass, beneath his feet. The bottoms of which are stained a light green now.

"It's not any of my business but I wanted to ask you... about your big brother Colt."

Ah, that would make sense. Since Colt is most likely to inherit the Beast Titan, Eren probably wanted more information on Colt to create a better personal opinion on the matter. No one is as close to War Chief Zeke than his little brother after all! It makes Falco kind of happy they share that, they're both somebody's... little brother...

"My big brother is really really responsible! He's strong and brave too!" Falco supplies eagerly, Eren laughing lightly. Falco blushes again realising that's not what Eren was going for. That he already knew those things about Colt having fought alongside him on the front.

"That's true Falco. I feel that way about my brother too. What I wanted to ask however is... what do you think about... your relationship with your big brother?"

Falco settles down, quieting as he strives to give a good answer. The truth-

Wasn't entirely what he intended to say but it comes out anyway, such is Eren's presence to him. Comforting. Reassuring. Falco feels he can trust Eren. He can share this vulnerability.

"We didn't always get along. I sometimes think Colt is kind of pushy... he's always getting after me even over the littlest things. We got much closer when I became a Warrior candidate too. Just like him."

Falco's expression had been transforming between pouty and solemn as he said this but he breaks into a small smile as he tells Eren, "I'm really glad I became a candidate. While there's still a lot I don't understand about my brother I know he is working hard and doing his best to protect all of us."

Falco looks to Eren, nodding, that smile widening, "I think me becoming a soldier made him less lonely. Even if I keep facing hardships, at the very least I've done that for him! And that- makes me glad I'm going to be a Warrior next to him!"

Startled, it's almost unreal but Falco can smell and feel Eren's hair as it brushes against his cheek as Eren folds him into a tight hug, a strain in Eren's voice he'd not heard before as if he may be holding back tears-

"I'm grateful. Falco. That's what I needed to hear right now."

Eren's body is warm to his. Falco can feel beneath his hands, Eren's chest, his breasts- Falco flushes as he also feels Eren's heartbeat, more timely than his own. Luckily or not, Eren draws back from him, smiling. Thankful.

"We are rather alike, you and I. "

Wanting to say something, do something more for Eren, Falco gapes- unable to come up with anything, overwhelmed. A startled "Ah!" escaping his lips as his stomach grumbles. Eren turns to put back his socks on, slipping his feet into his heels.

"I'm feeling rather hungry myself," Eren tells him, about to help him to his feet but turns as the figure behind him arrives and says, "If that's the case we should return home. I've already signed us off on the visitor log."

"Big brother!" Eren cries out happily, throwing his arms around Zeke's shoulders. Zeke hugs him tightly, kissing his brow. Both laughing as Zeke has to pick up Eren's hat that'd fallen off through all this. Placing it over Eren's head, securely, he tells him, "I bought some nice bass yesterday. We should cook it tonight. I can make those fish and chips I've been promising you."

Eren clasps his hands delightedly, "Yes!"

Turning to Falco, "Falco, are you done with your duties here? Would you like to have dinner at our place? You can phone your parents to ask for permission."

Falco is looking between the two of them starry eyed.

"Thank you very much!"

\--

Colt's hair is uneven as Eren answers the door, "Has something happened Colt?"

Colt is hastening to comb it down, gulping for air, apologising profusely as he snaps into attention, "I'm very sorry Deputy Chief Eren! I heard Falco was staying over here and was worried he was imposing upon you two in some manner he didn't explain to my parents. So I've come to take him home before curfew."

He jumps as Eren laughs, "Is that so? Don't worry Colt, I invited Falco myself. He is not imposing upon us at all. Actually he is even helping Zeke with the cooking. Dinner should be ready soon. Would you like to eat with us as well?"

Colt looks thoroughly ashamed, it'd not been his intention to impose too, though his bad timing can be construed as such. As he stumbles about his words, Eren grabs at his wrist. Tugging him in. Delighted for more company. He closes the door behind Colt, finalising the fact of the matter.

"I'm excited! Our first dinner party!"

"Pieck and Galliard will be jealous if they learn about the lemon tarts," Zeke calls from the kitchen, a long dark blue apron on as he fries the fish. Falco wearing Eren's frilly pink one. Stirring the pot of mashed peas before him, waiting for the bubbles of boiling to pop up more earnestly.

"It will have to be a secret between all of us," Eren says, directing Colt to sit at the table he's already set. He fetches a cup of coffee and some lavender shortbread for Colt who hesitantly accepts them, feeling that while he is a visitor it still isn't right for him to be served by of all people, the keeper of the Founding Titan Eren Yeager. His superior's little brother.

"No sugar? Only cream?" Eren asks, Colt wondering how Zeke deals with this every day. Eren's smile too riveting as he teases him, "How manly. You'd be even more manly if you drank it black."

"Ah well... we cannot all be as strong as... Mr Zeke..."

"Right!" Eren chirps out happily, "Big brother! Colt is older than me yet has cream in his coffee, so won't you stop chiding me?"

"Too much sugar is bad for your health!" Zeke calls from the kitchen.

"So is fried food!" Eren calls back, knowing his brother's weakness.

"Say Colt, what do you think? My big brother's favourite sweets are... doughnuts! Can you believe that?"

"Dou... ghnuts? I'm very sorry Mr Eren what are those?"

"Ah I forgot! They're foreign around here in the homeland aren't they? Big brother even _told_ me but I forgot. Just like how I forgot where I picked up the recipe but ah well! It's a pastry made in rounds with a hole in the middle sometimes, or sometimes there's fillings like chocolate, custard or jam. The dough is fried and covered with sugar or frosting, it's really tasty."

"Can you please make that for us next time?"

"Are you making a special request?"

Zeke and Falco appear with the food on dishes they set at the table. Colt looking even more thoroughly ashamed than he did when he first came through the door. To be asking something of Mr Eren... in his superior's home... in front of Mr Zeke... how shameless could he be?

As he laments his own forwardness, Zeke clears his throat, looking down at Eren a tad sheepishly.

"If you would, Eren."

Eren hops out of his seat, springing to his feet momentarily to kiss his stupid big brother's cheek.

"Of course I'll make them. So long as there's no problems with it, right? Big brother," Eren's victory is with certainty and so is his delight as his big brother relents.

Eren especially fired up to make them sometime this week? As he digs into the fish Zeke made, the thick crisp chips. It's all silently agreed by the three present that the biggest piece of fish is Eren's. Perhaps it is a bribe.

After dinner they wash up and play a few board games, a couple card games. The curfew fretted over but Colt telephones his family to inform him they are safe at the Yeager's and will have the privilege to spend the night.

Colt is fine with the couch then insists on the floor with the sleeping bag when he sees that's where Zeke had intended to sleep, in the living room since he'd given up his bed to Eren and Falco for the night.

Colt ends up on the couch anyway, since it's too small for Zeke to lie down on comfortably. Grateful to have such strong and kind superiors in his life. He falls asleep knowing Falco is surely grateful too, getting to sleep next to his idol.

\---

The rain is heavy.

Disrupting the firing drill Bertholdt had been instructing for the Warrior candidates. They carry on until the entire practice is completed, it is not without difficulty. Difficulty they may face on the battlefield among far more pressing ones.

As they wash the mud from their bodies and change into a fresh set of spare uniforms.

The unoccupied are called urgently to the office of their higher ups.

Briefed on what happened in their new territory of the Far East.

Terrorism.

A bombing of the Marley government office, with technology that their people are known for all aside for one detail. The shrapnel inside. A metal they've never encountered before, tested and attempted to be broken down. It will not. A foreign resource, they have discovered to their utmost horror-

To be native to one place.

The island of Paradi.

It is confirmed by Annie Leonhart, and also Bertholdt Hoover when he is able to join them. Luckily he'd been allowed this tardiness given the circumstances of his previous duty.

None of them are allowed to speak save for one individual who asks on their behalf-

"Do you think that one of those devils have made their way into our homeland?"

That is what they all want to know, Eldians of the mainland and Marleyan alike.

\--

A week after.

Despite this chilling occurrence, Pieck and Galliard are ordered to resume their rescue mission to infiltrate Paradi and bring back the Jaw Titan and the Armored Titan. With the knowledge that there may be spies going out over the wall they will be going over to come in. Bertholdt will lead the way and return since the enemy is aware of his face. Despite that, he tearfully promises Gabi that this time they'll bring her cousin back. She seems to forgive him momentarily, for his brave words, cold to him and Annie given their less than bold actions. Leaving Reiner behind... hurt as a child but prideful as the Warrior she deems to become.

Pieck accepts Eren's kiss on the cheek for luck, as she does from Zeke on her other cheek but Galliard declines them both, Bertholdt as well sheepishly. Thanking them just as timidly for the donuts Eren had packed for them. They can have it with some coffee when they secure a location to rest.

Everyone sees them off at the gate. The seashore where they'll board a smaller ship than is typically sailed to the island is waiting for them. With the possibility of the devils having reached the opposing shore, it's dangerous to approach as too large a target. It especially worrying if they are using either or both of the titan powers they'd stolen.

Since the beach will be closed for their departure, their higher ups have also ordered War Chief Zeke and Deputy Chief Eren to accompany them until bon voyage. Fortunately the weather has lightened up since the day of the meeting. Ordered to investigate the shore that'd be closed anyway; they are to try to look for any traces of the devils of Paradi managing to come in from their specific beach. It making more sense they'd infiltrate through the countries around them. This shore too obvious. But their biggest concern is on if there is more than one spy and if there are spies not only within the previous territory of the Far East Alliance but within their own territory as well.

They are driven in three separate military trucks in the case of ambush. Themselves their own best security. Divided in pairs for the most part. Eren is anxious to be sitting next to Bertholdt instead of his brother. His brother as the War Chief is strong even whilst fighting alone. But that does not mean he should, Eren thinks as he sighs and fidgets the whole ride. Bertholdt apologising on multiple occasions, worried his long legs are taking up too much space and accidentally knocking against Eren's during the whole swift ride is the cause of his down and stressful mood.

It is revealed it is not as soon as they make it to the beach and Eren is reunited with Zeke most promptly.

\--

They've seen scouring over the sandy shore for hours.

Finding not a trace of where or when these intruders had managed, had it truly been from the adjacent shore. If there'd been anything to tell, time or the tides have already washed all evidence and indication away. Both going in opposite directions to cover more ground. Zeke going as far as is reasonable to go, turns around to begin to follow after Eren. The salty wind chilly as it whips about his coat and clothes. He has to take off his glasses on more than one occasion to wipe the moisture from them so he may see. Putting them back on, Eren's form in the near distance. Zeke dissolving into a trot Eren pays no mind to as he picks up another of what he'd bent over earlier for. Wiping the sand off from it and putting it in his sack.

"What is it Eren? Have you found something?" Zeke asks, relatively surprised but curious, on what it could be.

Eren turns to him slowly, glancing his way and back. Hesitant.

"The truth is..." Eren shows Zeke what it is he has been collecting in the sack slung over his shoulder, resting at his hip.

"...I thought it'd be a shame if I didn't, since it's not every day we have the opportunity to visit the seaside."

An assortment of seashells. 

Different shapes and different colours. White, brown, grey, pink, and blue. Some mixed and some a pitched tone. The one Eren is especially proud of finding is the spiked pink conch, extremely beautiful he tells his brother. Hoping none of it will be confiscated since there doesn't seem to be any leads left to be found here. Even with their heightened senses and aged intuition. If only Eren muses, they have crossed this sea before then maybe they'd have a better chance of finding something of use...

Zeke looks out to the horizon as Eren does.

Eren no longer knows that is exactly why they have been sent instead of Annie to search the shore.

Because like her that have seen both sides of this coin.

The grey clouds, a smidgen of them above in a light but grey as well sky making the water ahead a similar shade.

Only once the sun sets does orange and red vie to peer through. A crimson horizon that cuts through everything setting their sight ablaze as Eren's gaze expands, his breath caught, his lips parting. Zeke watches. Realising with Eren's declaration that he is rememb-

Eren's cry is startled as Zeke grabs hold of him, pinning him down to the sandy shore, a few of his gathered seashells, the prized conch spilling from his bag.

"Why... why if I think about it... the horizon changes? Shouldn't it be the same? Looking... either way?"

"A dream is only a dream Eren. What that old King and a dead goddess remember, will not help us in a war that is happening now."

"Are you so sure of that?" Eren asks, and Zeke is taken aback by his little brother's doubt, a more familiar rebellion. "How do you know, big brother?"

Eren's wrists are in his hands, pinned down above him.

The various guards rotating about and protecting the shoreline with the barricading fences for the public up will not interfere in a matter between them. Even so, Zeke doesn't feel it is for the best to stay in this position for long. Eren slight and beneath him. His weight above him. Eren's legs entangled, pined by his and their breaths close and mingling as Eren struggles to regain his fully while Zeke is atop him. 

Zeke bends over, kissing Eren's brow before he releases his wrists. Hoping that skinship will be enough to subdue whatever memory Eren was recalling, his own or not.

Zeke helps him brush the sand off his body. Eren trying to help him in that aspect for himself as well. After they stand up.

Chiding him, Zeke in apology picks up the shells he'd forced Eren to spill.

The horizon is no longer red, but the surface of the ocean appears to be as a loud ear splitting noise reverberates across the lull of the ocean's waves. The gulls crying loudly and scattering as a building somewhere behind them explodes. The fire from it consuming but rising high enough to be reflecting far on the water. The smoke a touch darker than the clouds above.

Zeke has to place a hand on Eren's shoulder to hold him back. Eren already ready to lend a hand. Without orders they should not move. The building that'd been bombed is clearly outside the ghetto, outside the base, outside their jurisdiction. Without orders from a Marleyan Officer they are not permitted to act inside a zone they have no right to tarnish should they enter.

The beach a special exception for today. Sirens are heard as firefighters make it to the scene. Military personnel that'd been guarding them joining them. In the meanwhile they are called for and ordered to return to base. Should it be deemed an attack not merely by Far East terrorists. But the under extreme wraps, highly confidential... Paradi devils. 

Then they will be summoned to fight. 

Until then they need to stand by.


	3. Chapter 3

The bombing had been done to a house of nobility who were close to the Tybur family. Leading officials to confer that it was retaliation for the execution of the Far East Alliance leader who'd been decapitated once it'd been found conclusive that the Far East Alliance had breached their peace treaty and invaded Marleyan territory. 

"Foolish," Eren says as he reads the paper, a much more patriotic and dramatised interpretation of the events. There of course is no mention in the paper about the explosives carrying the mysterious metals from the enemy island of Paradi. It just so happened in this case the explosives weren't carrying the shrapnel. But that didn't mean that there wasn't the possibility that the Far East Alliance rebels and Paradi are collaborating. If the attacks are by the same individuals or an allying network. Whoever they be, before their homeland is infiltrated further, they must catch these spies.

Zeke turns down the radio, the report he'd been listening to going over the same contents of the article Eren had been reading. Military music taking over with a message to the Marleyan people to stand firm. Zeke changes the station to an instrumental music one. The foreign one he'd enjoyed banned for the time being, ally or not. Marley needed to focus on Marley.

"This cycle will be without end if all that these invaders want is revenge," Eren says to him.

"That's right," Zeke agrees. War is hell.

"But Eren," Zeke starts, knowing why he asks when it is unfair to do so "If I were to be killed in battle, wouldn't you want to avenge me?"

He can't help the stab of pain he feels when Eren replies, straightforward "Of course not."

Ebbing away as Eren looks upon him with all the faith in this wretched world.

"There is absolutely no way you would ever be defeated my dear big brother. So long as I am with you, victory is certain."

Eren moves near to him, allowing Zeke to take hold of his hands, clasping them in his as Eren looks down upon him. Conviction within every word, based not on mere courage alone but experience. 

Zeke bends forward to kiss at Eren's hands, from his fingers to his wrists, trailing up his arms until he reaches to wrap an arm over the back of Eren's waist. Pulling him onto his lap.

Even there Eren looks down upon him still, cupping his face in the moonlight from the half covered window. A cool night breeze from its half cracked panes, lifting up the lace curtain in waves as gentle as the tide far from them but reachable even so. Least here.

Eren continues, his voice as gentle as that lull.

"I will never leave your side."

Zeke clasps a hand to his cheek as the other falls upon his shoulder. Eren getting more comfortable, settling his seating. A harsh breath he is unsure is his or Eren's as Eren straddles him, his soft weight across his erection.

Zeke kisses at the palm of Eren's hand wanting to eat him up, to kiss the rest of his body, his pink parted lips as Eren keeps looking at him with his pretty green eyes. Adoring. Faithful. Brave. His kind little brother who doesn't want to be alone and also doesn't want him to be alone. For too long Zeke has walked thinking no one could ever follow him down this cursed path. The discarded, jilted crown. That Eren does not follow him but walks with him-

Is his salvation.

Eren's arms drawn over his shoulders, cradling his head as Eren feels Zeke's tears against his breast, wetting his shirt as he weeps, joyously, gratefully. Not for miracles to exist by his hands as the Marleyans exalt him for, but to also exist _for_ him.

"Thank you..." Zeke tells him, his voice a hobble Eren will only allow to be held in his arms, within the confines of their home. Only weakness may be shown to him, and yielded to in the late of night, the moonlight warm in its own way. Comforting as Eren's hands are, stroking through his hair, then over his back as Zeke begins to kiss at Eren's neck. Eren sighing, gasping. Zeke's hands at his wide hips, drawing him forward, back. To rock his body against his. Zeke leaving red marks the more he tastes and feels of Eren. Wanting more. Wanting to be closer. To have Eren like Eren already claims to be his. He pushes his erection up against Eren's soft ass. Wanting to know how it'd feel not only between their clothes but knowing he can't do more than that, ruts himself more vigorously against Eren. Drawing his mouth over Eren's breast. His hard nipple pointing through the fabric already damp with his tears, dampening further from Zeke's saliva as he sucks at one, then the other. Eren clutching him to him, moaning. So sweetly. All for him.

He's gotten away with this, these sorts of antics for years because it's skinship. In order for the Founding Titan's power to be easily recalled and activated, a certain amount of contact needs to be done. At the time, and beforehand. If it really makes a difference. Zeke wouldn't know. He has to be satisfied with this. How much stronger would they be, Zeke tries to rationalise, if he were to take off Eren's clothes, his own as well. And lay him over the dining table before them and fuck Eren upon it? Too many times already has he envisioned such a scenario. His adorable little brother's legs around his waist, his heels at his back as Zeke penetrates him. Moving his cock in and out of him, back and forth. Zeke wants Eren to cry out for him and moan his name. As sweet as his little shy and heated gasps are as Zeke continues to rut against him in his seat. He wants to cum. He wants to fill Eren up and warm him and make him understand that he will never leave him alone either.

His pretty Eren. His perfect, gentle, noble Eren- too beautiful. Sometimes it feels like Zeke will go crazy just by looking at him, feeling the warmth of his hand in his, his happy smile when Zeke hugs him and lays next to him in their bed at night.

Their bed.

Zeke should carry Eren to it right now and fuck him until not even his regenerating powers will be able to keep up.

Zeke slides his hands up Eren's body. No matter how resilient Eren is, by Zeke feeling Eren's waist beneath his hands- he is almost certain should they fuck he may end up breaking such a slim waist.

"Big brother...!" Eren is saying, face hot and flushed like the rest of his body is, the more Zeke lays his hands on it.

Eren struggles to get off his lap, his legs shaking as he stands. A string of spit snapping from where Zeke had been sucking at Eren's neck. Wishing to make just as red, as the bottom lip Eren is biting at. Eren blinks over at him, trembling.

Eren can't stand up on his own, leans to hold onto the armrests of Zeke's wooden chair.

"We should make sure th-those documents for the Commander tomorrow are perfect."

Zeke stands up, Eren thus using his body to stay upright as well.

Stroking his cheek, Zeke nods, swallowing, "Yes, let's."

\--

The rain has returned but luckily in time they were able to bring the laundry in.

Zeke is ironing certain articles of clothing as Eren puts them away, hanging them or folding them for the drawers.

Putting not only his clothing away but Zeke's as well. He's doing a bit of tidying up along the way. Tsking that his brother has so many shoes he doesn't like to keep in order. As Eren organises them he has a vague feeling of guilt... no... shame? It's not that either... what is it?

_How disgusting._

"Eren is something wrong?" worried, then a light laugh as Zeke remembers him as a child "Did you see a spider?"

Eren had abruptly dropped the shoes he'd been pairing up. Setting them all neatly side by side in the closet. As he remembered. That voice. Those words. Cold. Truly. Disgusted.

The shoes and their perfect aligning had reminded him of Mr Ackerman. A neat and orderly man, originally not from Liberio yet a skilled surgeon. He didn't seem all too young, so where had he been serving if not here at the main homeland base for their people, Eldians, this whole time?

Could he have started the practice latter in life?

It seemed odd, there aren't many choices of professions for Eldians. Whatever it was their parents had done is what they would do. Since their professions were either approved or denied by the government as there were many jobs Eldians are unworthy or "incapable" of doing. Of course some jobs requiring a high level of schooling, such as a doctor was an exception. Since it was better for Eldians to be treated by Eldians. It'd be too impure for Marleyans to have to tend to the illness and injuries of Eldians.

Isn't it unusual then?

That Levi Ackerman-

As Eren considers this...

Zeke has come over to check on him. A hand at his shoulder in concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

Hearing the reassuring timber of his brother's voice, feeling his worried gaze upon him, for the first time in Eren's life he sets to deceive his brother-

Tell a lie.

Not over something frivolous like if he ate that last piece of hamburger.

Or if he wasn't going to wear Zeke's shirt tonight when they went to bed.

Little spats, little details.

Instead, something... very important.

Whenever he has a fear, or a doubt he is sure to confide in his big brother who would be sure to sort it out quickly, reasonably. To put those fears to rest. To protect him. How amazing his big brother is. But for some reason, he has to lie. For this. He's not even sure what it is he is lying about, and perhaps because he cannot quite put it into words is why he gets away with it.

Is it really a lie when he has yet to know the truth?

Eren must reply, and so he asks Zeke- "What is that dusty box in the corner? Is it some sort of amazing game you've been keeping from me?"

A pout, that Zeke feels is genuine. Eren the same.

"Ah, no it's not," Zeke tells him, amused, he draws out the box, grimacing at how dusty it is.

He wipes the dust off first before opening the box, actually a chest, allowing Eren to reach forward and pull up what is inside.

Bone white, lace and the chiffon Eren adores.

"A dress?" Eren says not expecting that.

"My mother's," Zeke says, "Not grandmam... my grandmother from my mother's side, she insisted I keep it."

Scratching at his cheek, Zeke stalling on what else he has to say. Eren riddles it out himself.

"For your future bride to wear huh," Eren says, looking the dress over before glancing down into the chest to see there's more. A veil. Garter and stockings.

"Yes," Zeke says, remembering how Eren had gotten when their grandfather had congratulated Zeke. That misconception.

Having the opposite effect on Eren than it did Zeke. Zeke recalling how he'd felt giddy, satisfied for Eren to have been mistaken for his wife. But Eren must not have felt the same. It's to be expected. Zeke is beating himself inside now, he shouldn't have reminded Eren of that day.

Eren continues looking at the dress, a frown on his lips. Looking at the fabric held in his hands, next to his skin... Zeke tries not to imagine Eren wearing it. The wedding dress for his bride. Tries not to think of Eren bent over across their bed as Zeke bunches up the layers of the skirt as he mounts Eren from behind. Eren crying out as he fills him. Wanting him. Needing him. Obedient and willing. His pretty little bride. Calling his name, but also maybe _darling_ , and not 'my big brother!' but _my husband!_ as Zeke pounds into him for more times than he'll be able to count.

Zeke swallows as he does anyway, looking at Eren's soft lips. His throat. The top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. Looking at his round ass, seated on the backs of his feet as he sits on his knees.

Eren carefully settles the wedding dress back into the chest, shutting the lid.

Zeke thinks he has composed himself enough as Eren turns back to look up at him.

Absolutely adorable as he smiles at him.

"Big brother what shall I make for dinner?"

\--

Eren is walking alone in the archive.

It isn't uncommon for one of his position to enter here.

Here there are documents for every Eldian residing in the city of Liberio. A file consisting of their information, and their family's information for at least seven generations. It told things like their date and place of birth, date and means of death too if available, their state of health, their education and occupation. If they'd served in the military or had any family in the military. Places they've been before. And what their history would be. 

It is extremely hard to embellish such files since family names carry the weight of their achievements... and their sins.

Eren gets to work right away.

Looking for the file with the name "Ackerman", he is unable to find it.

Had it been misplaced?

Was it by some coincidence being reviewed by some military personnel ranks above him? That would be an explanation as to why it is not in the archive. It could be with the recent conflict, that it was being transferred from the original place Levi had originated from and has yet to be established here but Eren doubts the Marleyans would allow the transfer of the actual person to occur if not all the documents are secure.

Eren looks amongst the names that may look or sound familiar, wondering if he had misheard Levi to begin with and Mr Ackerman just never bothered to correct him.

He checks the front desk, to inquire in the last year or two how many transfers had there been for Eldian doctors coming in to Liberio from other towns in the nation.

He checks those files to see if any of the pictures, if not the names match up with Levi Ackerman. Finding one. He stands in shock over the file, staring at the name in the file that is clearly not 'Levi Ackerman' yet the picture is clearly that of Levi Ackerman.

Investigating further, Eren checks to see what other files there are for the name that Mr Ackerman is supposedly supposed to have. Too different from Ackerman. Eren steadily realises what he'd been feeling as he'd told that not yet lie to his brother-

It is dread.

A hefty stack of relatives.

All of them dead.

Years and years ago in conflicts even Eren's brother hadn't taken part in.

If you thoroughly go through the information you could see... there was no way that a member of this family could still be alive. Drawing the family tree. There is no connection from Levi to them. Eren wonders why the documents were not bothered to be doctored. Finding it the fake file... or was it real and the only one doctored? Was this 'Levi Ackerman' another false name? Why had he told Eren this name instead of the Eldian archive one? The one he must be using at the hospital...

Eren wishes he'd paid more attention, but Levi didn't seem like the social type. Aside from Eren himself, a few patients. Eren has never seen Levi interact with his colleagues. It's odd... it's odd in itself like that... he should have noticed sooner...

Eren looks over the reason this could all be done.

Once a soldier, MIA in a certain battle had changed to 'recovered' on Levi's file alone. A returned prisoner of war. But if you consult his false relatives' files, for information he appeared in he is labeled still as MIA. Such a detail should not have been overlooked but it's not like the individual whose identity he is using as a cover could protest or had any outstanding details that could have set this alarm sooner. Had Levi used the name in the file too Eren would have simply considered his concerns over the top. However, with the situation as it is... it really looks like they had made their way in not from Marley's shores but from an enemy country... those devils. When and who else...

Eren tries to think.

Eyes widening in horror as he recalls when he'd met Levi Ackerman.

While his brother had been away... at Paradi.

Such a long time ago, they'd already infiltrated?

Eren reads over some more of the files to make sure he is certain of this, and not misunderstanding anything. He puts all the files back where he had found them.

Signing out from his admittance. Eren leaves the archive on the cusp of curfew.

\---

Eren had told him he would be at the archive but when Zeke goes to meet him; his own duties and errands finished for the day. Eren has already left. Zeke's day longer today than others' as he'd had to brief Annie and Bertholdt on duties Pieck and Galliard typically did but they'd be continuing in their absence. Him and Colt had been doing these tasks for a while and had decided it was time to pass the work on. Occupied with other matters assigned to them recently from the brass.

Eren had not said he would meet him here but Zeke finds it unusual that Eren had not returned to the base since rarely do they not walk home together.

Curious, Zeke signs into the archive. Asking the front desk what files it had been that his brother had been looking at. The receptionist happy to help, supplies him the names of 'Doctors in the past couple years that had transferred to work in Liberio'.

Panic strikes through him as Zeke knows immediately what and who from that, but not why.

Zeke rushes into the archive, taking out the files haphazardly, spilling some, almost swearing as papers scatter across the floor.

But he sees it.

The document, with a little photo in the upper left corner glued on.

A photo of 'Levi Ackerman'... but exactly as Eren had seen, it is not the name 'Levi Ackerman' that is printed next to the photo.

Swearing in earnest, Zeke dashes out. Alarming the receptionist when he doesn't put anything back, nor signs out. Odd for him. Typically calm. Polite and diligent. It is startling how he is acting. He runs back to base. Vying to gain permission for the truck they have in cases of emergency. It's not proper he drives it on his own, and alone, almost after curfew at that. But it's important. He must get to hospital immediately. He's sure once he explains to his superiors they'll allow it and send a force after him.

A fear unlike that which he's ever known turns him around and around.

Spinning like an endless spiral within him.

Eren is in danger.

\--

Eren follows him in a zigzag of sorts. 

Down familiar paths and back alleys alike.

Noting this false Doctor knows exactly where and when soldiers; guards who protect and make sure curfew is not broken- walk and pass. Avoiding exactly, perfectly so he is not seen.

It is within a back alley that he is detected? Or acknowledged?

"You're a lot more reckless than I pegged you to be. Eren."

Standing about seven feet from the other, enough distance Eren deems is safe. Levi turns around to face him. The lamplight flickering far back along the regularly taken road behind Eren. The path ahead Levi is completely enshrouded in darkness. Hanging about his shoulders. His expressionless expression almost hard to read.

"I must say the same for you sir. Answer me. Why have you come here? For what reason? You have no chance to win against us!"

Levi regards him, his face unreadable except for the shift in temperature as within the blink of any eye Eren thought he saw- 

"Ain't you the ones who started it? When you kicked that hole in Wall Maria. Well, I don't mind finishing fights. But this is one crummy war."

-a smile.

A shiver runs down his back as every cell in his body seems to scream _run!_ but Eren can't runaway, not from this, not from him-

"What are you?" Eren asks ,realising his error too late. What had his brother warned him about before? On underestimating the enemy? This will be a dear price to pay for simply a lesson not well learnt as in another mere blink of his eye, Levi Ackerman is before him, crossing the space between them faster than an instant. His knee ramming into his gut. Eren hacking up blood as he slams into the wall to the left of them. Pain wracking his entire body even before he has hit the ground.

Fast.

Too fast!

"You ain't wrong. I can't win a war on my own. But one on one like this, I'm willing to take that bet I can win against you. Brat."

What... monstrous strength!

As if he were in this form, a titan himself.

It feels like both his ribs have cracked, what organs were pulverized... Eren is already repairing them. Steam rising from his body in the effort.

Had this man held nothing back because he knew of his capabilities or because it is his intention to begin with to kill him?

In that case-

Eren swallows.

The way is too narrow and the lamp light too far away. Without the sunlight. Or his brother. He cannot fully transform here. Not only would he destroy the buildings and endanger civilians, he hasn't the capacity. Especially against this strength he cannot win against. All his remaining powers should be and would be used to heal himself. If it got to the point he couldn't heal, and thus became immobile, invalid- defeat is certain.

Eren spits out more blood, turning his enraged gaze upon Levi, unforgiving and unwilling to give up.

True, it is hopeless.

He cannot win without sacrifice and suffering in this situation.

However he knows, more than that, he must- he must absolutely not! Let this monster get away!

Eren draws his hand up about to bite, but his arm snaps back, along with his body as he's tossed, kicked, and thrown to the opposite wall. Hacking up more blood, as Levi comes over and grabs him by his hair, pulling. So his face is turned up to look at him.

Beholding Eren's smoldering, furious glare directed straight at him-

"Oh. Not bad."

Eren coughs up more blood as Levi kicks him in the gut. Slamming his head to the wall. A tooth feels lose. He spits it out too.

"You still conscious after all that?"

Levi scoops Eren up under an arm, intending to carry him with him imobilised like this.

Eren scowling at him. Reviling his touch, his presence, his voice, his existence.

Infuriated, a wild dog cornered and unwilling to everything but the call of instinct.

Between fight or flight, Levi sees what sort of shape Eren is.

The same as he. 

"Believe it or not the reason I was sent here, is to take you home."

What?

As Eren, unable to give voice to that question, tries-

Headlights flood the alleyway. A military truck speeds towards them. Levi swearing, unbelieving as the truck not only slams into him but Eren as well.

Knocked apart from the other, Levi barely managing to get to his hands and knees. Zeke jumps from the vehicle to Eren's side. His hands on him, helping him stand. The steam from Eren's body intensifying as his bones snap back into place, mending, his posture improving as he stands upright. His bruises and cuts healed in a matter of seconds. That missing tooth growing back in, once Zeke keeps holding his hand in his. A hand at his back as they stare down to where Levi had flown from the truck hitting him. Eren would have gone with him had he not grabbed onto the front of the truck in that instant.

With Zeke is Colt and Annie along with a bunch of soldiers. Some had been in the vehicle with them and some being the guards that patrol the streets after curfew. They had rushed when they saw War Chief Zeke driving the vehicle or when they heard the commotion.

"Surrender!" Zeke commands forcefully to the spy. Levi on his feet but hunched over in pain.

Zeke had considered that his voice would be order enough for the intruder to submit... if he'd been one of the devils who'd stolen one of the Titans from them. But it appears he is not. Given he is not healing at all... was this man really only a man? Zeke had seen the state Eren had been in when he'd turned down the alleyway. For him to have been able to do that... Zeke is trying to quell his anger on the issue more important to him, that this man had laid his hands on Eren!

"Big brother! Don't let me go!" Eren says as he bites his hand before extending the other out. Just in time to block from above, the raining of grenades. Annie leaps out from the truck. Her ring with the internal needle snapping out. She places a hand on the ground. The hardening crystal that is a specialised skill to her titan flickers out, spreading on the ground below them and over the buildings next to them. Protecting them from being destroyed by the explosives. Eren's own titan flesh, steaming, rigid bone and muscle blocks them from being hit as well.

Before the booming had begun they'd heard what sounded like retracting cable, footsteps, and the familiar woosh of expelled steam. Not catching the exchange of conversation. As Levi's comrades fly over from the rooftops to help him out.

"Shit! You look like shit Levi! Almost like you got hit by a truck!"

"Shut the fuck up Kenny and get us the hell outta here already!"

That Kenny person, hoisting an arm over Levi's shoulders, an arm over his nephew's back. Flies up with him, bitching about the expended gas from the added weight.

They get away across the way the rest of them had come.

The guards trying to pursue them, spend the rest of the night searching the area after the bombing has ceased. The accompanying soldiers going with them. Everyone with enough sense doesn't even bother to look outside their door. It's not the first time something dangerous has happened in the night. Typically it's the Marleyans doling punishment that someone in their community had brought upon them.

It's been a while since such terror. Zeke feels guilty since it's the peace they'd established that is once again being wrecked by the cowards who left them for dead across the sea.

They return to the Eldian sectored headquarters and cable a report to their Marleyan superior officer who will notify the higher ups.

It's almost for certain these infiltrators from Paradi are collaborating with Far East Alliance rebels, as the explosives they used tonight were technology from that nation. What's puzzling is how there'd been no shrapnel in the grenades this time so it remains unconfirmed on if the metal really is without a doubt being brought in from Paradi. It would have been nice to get a solid confirmation on that but they must grit and bear it for now.

\--

"It's a shame Pieck isn't here."

Zeke is telling Colt as they are mulling over the events that'd occurred a few nights ago.

With her sharp mind she would have figured out how the enemy had been sneaking in, and where they are hiding now. He has that much faith in her. She'd a clever girl. The rest of them aren't a pack of idiots of course. But he would have appreciated her assessment of the situation.

They walk out to the courtyard where the others are cleaning and practicing putting together various kinds of guns. The parts are spread out on cloths in front of them where they sit or squat on the ground. Bertholdt is particularly skilled in this area. An excellent marksman, despite that as a sniper he may be at a disadvantage due to his tall built. He mentioned before that Annie's size would have been perfect to have to best utilise his skills... embarrassed as she'd merely looked at him but given no reply other than 'Okay.'

They are helping the Warrior candidates learn too. Falco whipping around guiltily as Colt meets up with him. An unsurprised look on his face that Falco is asking Deputy Chief Eren more questions than the assigned Instructor Mr Bertholdt Hoover.

Annie takes this chance to turn to Eren whom she'd been sitting next to.

"So I was wondering," she says nonchalantly, her face cool and unreadable, "Eren."

Eren looks up from the polishing of his rifle he'd been hyper focused on, "Ah yeah? What is it Annie?"

"Since your big brother was recently released from solitary confinement," Annie continues, all the older soldiers turning to look at her in shock, nosy and surprised already she was talking. The shock is more on account of the topic she's bluntly speaking about. 

Eren aghast too. No one else knew, or should have known, as it was between Zeke and him. His brother had claimed to their superiors that it was his responsibility for what happened that night they'd encountered the spies. That he had thought Eren should handle the spy on his own at first since it was him they are after. He'd used Eren as bait and had intended with back up to capture the spy and any of his comrades. 

Unfortunately he'd been incapable, and so the spy had gotten away. He should not have acted without permission. He would accept any punishment they must give him.

Had it been anyone else aside from the Miracle Wonder, War Chief Zeke Yeager. Loyal to the Marley cause and of royal descent. His punishment of five days in solitary confinement with nearly no food or water would have included other unpleasantries such as torture. But as a titan shifter and their most profound achievement who had even brought to them the Founding Titan, they trusted him to a degree. Which is unthinkable to Eldians.

To be treated almost human, with dignity.

But to be shown favour?

In the face of error?

Is miraculous.

Eren is frowning, guilt pinching at him. Zeke had returned home, Eren scolding him thoroughly for his sacrifice. Having made all his favourite foods and laundered all his clothes. Eren had been insistent and pushy on him eating more than his fill though Zeke had scolded him on that knowing it would not be healthy to do so. Angering Eren further who'd cried and locked himself in their room for hours. Calling him an idiot and telling him they couldn't sleep together tonight. With some gentle coaxing Eren ignored at first, he eventually emerged from their room. Hearing the foreign music station Zeke enjoys back on air. Zeke happy to see him, requesting that he feed him a slice of the banana pudding pie he'd made especially for his return. Eren's eyes wet and red, he'd done as he was told. Flinging his arms over Zeke's shoulders, a thousand apologies tumbling out from his lips. He was sorry he'd been rash, he'd put himself in danger, he'd gotten his big brother in trouble and most of all... he'd been so lonely! While five days was nothing to the years he'd spent without Zeke, it reminded him of them. Zeke had rejoiced, that the agony Eren felt being away from him is near the same to his.

From all Eren's tears it'd seemed Zeke's punishment was more Eren's than Zeke's, Zeke had chuckled. Eren not amused at all. Not allowing Zeke to get up from his chair until he kissed him on the cheek, the neck, and brow enough. Still peppering Zeke's face with kisses as Zeke had kept Eren on his lap, merely picked him up to carry them off to get ready for bed. He'd been looking forward to sleeping next to Eren each day they'd been apart.

As if gathering resolve, Annie clears her throat.

It's rather sort of funny that Annie is even... nervous about what she is about to ask.

"I was thinking since War Chief Zeke has returned that maybe... you prepared something special to celebrate... like for instance what you brought that day Pieck and Galliard were sent on their mission... you know... the donuts..."

It's the most words they'd heard from her all at once in a while. She'd become more reserved from her time on Paradi, though she'd been rather reserved to begin with. But it's a detail only few of them know.

"Actually," Eren tells her, unable to not laugh, "That's exactly what I brought!"

A cheer rises out from everyone. Eren looking about him in surprise, unaware their conversation was being eavesdropped on. Laughing at that too, everyone joins in.

Bertholdt concerned that they won't get the exercise finished adequately but Eren tells them- "We must obey what orders Instructor Hoover has for us for the rest of the hour! Or only my big brother will get the donuts!"

Setting a good example not only for the children but for the adults present too.

\--

Eren lets each Warrior candidate choose the donut they want before heading to the courtyard for their breaktime. A classroom lesson next. There's an assortment of flavours but little bickering, each decisive for the most part. It seems both Gabi and Falco wanted the same chocolate frosted custard filled donut. Falco compromising on the chocolate frosted strawberry jam filled one that Eren informs him is his favourite. Eren returns with the box into the conference room. Colt has already poured the coffee for everyone, even Eren forgetting his preference too late, Colt apologises but Eren thanks him. He will have coffee with the rest of them.

His big brother of course chooses the banana pudding donut made just for him. Colt selecting a dark chocolate ring with powdered sugar. Bertholdt chooses a custard filled donut with strawberry sprinkles. Surprised when Annie who'd been so excited about the donuts that she'd asked about them- chooses something simple. Glazed rings. She takes three to compensate her taste for simplicity.

"What is this? So you have a cute side do you Annie," Zeke is chuckling, taking a sip of his coffee.

Since Falco had chosen the one Eren wanted, he has the same as his big brother.

Smiling from the opposite end of the table. Giggling that the flavours remaining (a maple bar for Galliard and a blueberry jam filled peanut butter top as well as encrusted with the smashed nuts one is Pieck's own creation and also requested) are the ones their faraway comrades would have picked. Eren wonders what sort the comrades he'd never met would have liked. Banana cream filling his mouth as he takes a bite of the donut. Reaching for the cream and sugar to pour into his black coffee.

There's a shake, rings appearing on the surface of the yet to be sugar or cream added coffee as Eren waits for the table to still. It vibrating on account of Bertholdt's hand slamming onto the table. Zeke looking in surprise it is not Colt or Eren who is being indignant but the typically timid Bertholdt.

"Please excuse me War Chief Zeke! But Annie is both cute and cool at all times!"

At this passionately said proclamation, Bertholdt's entire face turns red and sweat slides down in heaps from his brow as he realises not only what he'd said was quite loud, but was what he'd said aloud at all and in front of... Annie... no less...

"E-e-excuse me!" Bertholdt says, prevention for saying anything else. He leaves the room. Banging a knee on the table as he struggles to get out of his seat and rush out. Eren waits again for the rings in his coffee to disappear. Finally pouring both cream and sugar in to his satisfaction.

Colt sharply turns from where he'd seen Bertholdt run out, to Annie.

"Y-you should chase after him?"

"Why?" she says, but from the soft disposition of her voice she's in shock.

"To take him another donut," Eren says, passing the box over so Annie could choose another for herself and run after Bertholdt. It's quite a sight, her passive yet agitate expression of vague concern. Her quicken steps as she too runs out. Only with two donuts in hand. After Bertholdt; but she seems to know where he may have gone or she might not have bothered even with the prompting, the excuse.

Eren stirs his coffee. Zeke unfolds the paper he'd been reading hours ago on his lunch break. Colt gaping at how calm both Yeagers are in this sort of situation. As if none of that had happened. He swallows and sits back, thinking he needs better nerves or is it a genetically passed trait?

Eren takes a sip of his coffee. Perhaps he'd put... too much sugar for once?

Licking his lips. Zeke looks up from his paper to ask him-

"Do you need a refill already Eren?"

\--

Annie is out of breath when she finally manages to catch up with Bertholdt down the hall. He'd been on his way to the rooftop to get some air, but even with his long legs he'd been unable to make it up there. In a minute or so, Annie had appeared... chasing after him?! Two donuts in hand? One for him and one for her.

"Here," she'd merely said, thrusting out a glazed ring to him, a strawberry pink frosted one for her to eat this time instead. 

He'd led her onto the roof and together they look over the base, into the town, the ghetto.

The ports at the near yet distant sea.

Liberio.

Their home.

They eat their donuts in silence. Lucky it's not too bad out. A little sunny, warm, despite the slight breeze.

"How is your father doing?" Annie asks, breaking the silence like she usually never does.

Bertholdt's smile is a touch sad, "He's hanging in there but the doctors think he only has a couple more years... even with the medical treatment," the whole reason Bertholdt had aspired to be a warrior.

"I see," Annie says, both of them looking across the city still.

As silence settles down around them, Bertholdt consider it's his turn to break it.

"How about you? How is your father doing?"

Annie looks up to the sky, noticing a few birds flying past, swooping down into the trees.

"He was really happy to see that I'd made it home."

Bertholdt smiles, "Mine had the same reaction even if he had a hard time conveying it."

His father who is in pain constantly on account of his illness, struggling to sit up in his bed to reach out to him, to give him a hug. Tears in his eyes.

Annie's dad too, had had tears in his eyes when he'd opened the door to her. Noting how it wasn't much but she had gotten taller! He didn't have to crouch down to give her a hug anymore! Annie had been warmed by the sentiment. Her dad going on and on about how she'd become a fine, beautiful lady just like her mum. Though if you asked Annie, being a Warrior isn't ladylike. And the skills her dad had taught her in order to survive... hadn't been ladylike either.

The comfortable silence follows them from the roof down the steps into the hall.

Bertholdt walking behind Annie, the sunlight more apparent as it shines through the panes of glass. Alighting the floor between them.

"Annie. Please wait," Bertholdt tells her, taking a shaky breath.

Annie stops, turning to slowly look back at him. But turning back entirely to face him when Bertholdt approaches her closer. Gaining more resolve the closer her face is within his sight, looking up at him.

As Annie frets about the crick in her neck developing Bertholdt is more straightforward than she anticipated.

"I love you!"

She looks at him, surprise evident on all her features. Not from his feelings she had sometimes caught snatches of, but the intensity of his declaration. Her pale blue eyes widening as he continues, fearlessly. A tumult in the tremor of his voice, gaining volume with each sentence- 

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember! I know... I know! Even though we're fortunate to return home like we have, there's not nearly enough time! But even so will you please consider becoming my girlfriend?!"

Annie looks him over.

Not answering right away.

She draws a hand to her mouth, contemplating. Brow furrowed as she looks down. Deep in consideration.

His heart pounding and his back, face, palms drenched in sweat. Adrenaline coursing through him as he thinks, nervous yet not regretful as he thinks I did it! I finally did it Reiner! I confessed just like you said I should!

Bertholdt's exhilarating joyful mood soaring to heights even he's never reached when Annie turns to look up at him again, a small smile from her his biggest victory ever. As she replies,

"Okay. Bertholdt."

\--

"How shameless can they BE?" Gabi is fuming as they leave the facility, walking ahead of them all. Zofia and Udo walking side by side behind her. Falco trailing behind, last. He'd had to run to catch up with them on their starting route home. Their duties and training for the day over. He'd asked Colt if he was going to walk with them as he sometimes did but he said he had to stay to finish up some work he'd picked up... looking a touch pleased with himself. To help those two love birds, so they could have some time alone. It's a sensitive time! Or so he'd been told by Eren, grinning as he'd proudly informed Colt Pieck would have advised so had she been here... she really was training them all well. Falco didn't really understand but it looks like it was just going to be only kids this walk.

On that topic, Gabi is rather heated. Complaining about how Bertholdt and Annie are so irresponsible and annoying! Holding hands and such. Falco didn't really see why that was a problem as they like-like each other didn't they? It's what they should do... also it wasn't like couples were the only ones holding hands. War Chief Zeke and the Deputy Chief often held hands too... Falco sighs. He knows it's all on account of Gabi's dislike for Bertholdt and Annie. Since they'd come home without Reiner. It had seem like she was easing up on this hot button (for her) issue when Bertholdt had guided Pieck and Galliard to their mission. But even after all that, Reiner being brought back really is the only thing that will ease her grudge.

"I can't stand them! Ah! Why did they have to be the ones to come back! Reiner had the right idea! If they'd all stayed together as a group I'm sure everyone could have been brought home..." she trails off, enraged and hurting. Teamwork is important to them, even though in the end-

"A Warrior should be able to fight on his own too, but no matter how strong he is- he's not invincible," Udo supplies. Gabi turning to gape at him as Zofia chimes in "Give it a rest will you Gabi? I'm sure they did their best to bring your cousin back. I can see why it turned out the way it has if he's as hot headed as you..."

"Why are you all ganging up on me all of a sudden!" Gabi cries out, stopping in her tracks to turn around and point an accusing finger at them all, glaring at them all too despite that Falco hasn't said a word- she heard that sigh earlier! "The Armored Titan is definitely one of the strongest! He's nearly invincible and I'm going to inherit it! Dammit! Once I do I'm gunna go and destroy all those devils and free us all! You'll see!"

At that she turns sharply back around and runs off, pissed off and annoyed at her friends for not taking her side.

Zofia sighs and Udo looks down feeling guilty he was too harsh. In his defense, it was hard to get through to Gabi which is why they both turn to look at Falco who hasn't provided (in their opinion) adequate input.

"Yeah yeah I'm going after her," he tells them before they can say a word. Falco hurries to catch up with Gabi, unsure what he could say to help her at this point.

She's already covered quite some ground, but has slowed down after she'd rounded the corner. Probably wanting them to catch up with her, giving them a chance to change their minds. Apologise.

Falco decides. He isn't going to do that! Running at full speed as soon as she's in his sight, he yells at the top of his lungs- "GABI! THE ONE WHO WILL INHERIT THE ARMORED TITAN! WILL BE ME!" 

Gabi swirls around, infuriated that not only is it neither Udo or Zofia coming her way to say sorry- it's Falco! Insisting this idiocy!

The open faced blue flowers, growing in their little potted sills of the windows of the shop next to her practically swaying as she bellows out in response-

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FALCO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! MY ACADEMY SCORES ARE WAY WAY WAY WAY! SUPERIOR TO YOURS!"

Gabi leaps at him as he leaps onto her, both wrestling in the dirt. It's always been a competition between them, who will get the Armored Titan. They aren't the only candidates but they'd been the best so far. Zofia figures she'll likely inherit the Female or Cart Titan, Udo thinks the Colossal, and they all know Colt will end up inheriting the Beast Titan just like Galliard will inherit the Jaw Titan when he reclaims it back on Paradi. The last two were pretty much set, and the former two speculation since it really isn't their decision. 

Even so, both Gabi and Falco have been vying to inherit the Armored Titan. Gabi for obvious reasons and Falco- "Why do you need to inherit a titan anyway Falco! Your big brother's already gunna do it for your family a-ny-way!" Gabi says with some struggle because it's a struggle to keep Falco down, while her scores were better that didn't mean he hadn't improved during the years. Must have been from all the tips he'd gotten! From chatting up the Deputy Chief! This is so unfair!

"I-I-I just gotta okay!" Falco replies, not a good enough answer by a long shot to Gabi.

They grapple around, causing enough time for both Udo and Zofia to see- from the shop their two classmates are fighting in front of. The shop owner emerge. Her gorgeous long black hair styled in a braid that trails behind her. A red ribbon at the end of it that matches the red scarf looped stylishly around her neck. Despite that there's no coat thrown over the dark blue dress that adorns her swift and precise figure, matching her clean movements. She picks up and separates both Falco and Gabi with an ease that makes them think she's broken up many fights before.

"I would like to request that you cease your squabbling in front of my store," she tells them, her cool voice flat and to the point, her gaze as cool as her voice as she regards them both. Holding the pair in the air by the collars of their clothes. That itself is enough to look at her in amazement as she does this with no trouble, but also from her armband. By her features she does not look like she is from this nation.

"A-are you Asian miss?" Udo asks as they approach. Zofia blinking at him for his out of place boldness. Falco too, horrified by timid Udo's suddenly brazen lack of manners to a lady older than they. A stranger and civilian no less.

The young woman seeing both Gabi and Falco have calmed enough they no longer are squirming, kicking, or trying to punch the other, sets them both down with the same ease she'd parted and picked them up.

"That is correct but I am only half."

"I'm very sorry to suddenly ask like that. I study languages so I was curious..." he trails realising how rude he may be coming off. The astounded looks from his friends contributing.

"It's alright," she says. Gabi bows her head, Falco too as they apologise, "We're really sorry miss!"

"We were way over the top!" Gabi continues as she glances up at the young woman, impressed by her strength and composure, along with her beauty.

"So long as you do not fight in front of my shop again. It is alright," is her reply. Falco glancing over to her too... _so it's alright if we fight anywhere else...?_ this lady is kind of weird, maybe that is from her Asian heritage. 

It is pretty amazing she'd been permitted to live in the nation of Marley being of mixed descent. It is almost unheard of nowadays with all the regulations. And certainly forbidden between Eldians and Marleyans. It also made sense for her to not live in Asia. Eldian lineage always proves prevalent. There was a rumor it only holds for seven degrees, regardless, half from a first degree is certainly sufficient enough to carry the genes to turn into a titan.

Blood determines everything. It's why certain families were more adept at using their titan shifting abilities. For the most part most of the nobility that were best suited for the inheritance that had served the royal family had pretty much died out in the previous wars or liquidations. The Tyburs excluded. So it is a matter of if commoners had some hidden noble lineage or just so happened to be compatible too; that the powers of the original nine titans can still be as strongly realised as they are during this day and age. To close in certain gaps, that is why the Marleyan government goes to such lengths to educate and train them for battle.

"Is everything okay out there?" another person from the shop appears, wearing spectacles and a cap. A person more closely resembling them. The armband does not look out of place on him at all.

They all apologise to him as well, "Our friends were fighting..." "...in front or your shop..." "but she stopped us" "we're very sorry sir."

He closes the book he'd been holding, pushing up his glasses, "So long as no one is hurt that's fine and well."

As the young woman returns inside the shop, the young man... least they think his is a young man; from his disposition though he looks rather boyish, perhaps closer to them in age, asks, "How about a cup of tea before you kids head home? As apology for scaring you. This is a tea shop you know!"

"...and if we like it we can tell our parents to come shop here," Zofia whispers as they all go in, knowing what's up. Udo shushes her.

Their patronage would be the best apology, it looks like it's a fairly new shop.

After drinking politely what is served. Not everyone's cup of tea. A select couple. One.

"Is it okay if I buy some for later?" Falco asks, the male shop keeper smiling in delight.

"Of course! What would you like?"

"Some of the green please! The one with the jasmine flowers in it!"

As the shop keeper starts weighing the tea to find the amount Falco can afford, Gabi elbows him. Smiling rather snarkily. Her tone equating as such. She leans over to him, her face too close. Hands clasped behind her.

"What Falco~ is this a bribe for Deputy Chief Eren?"

There's a crash as the china cup the shop owner lady had been taking out of the cabinet, shatters across the ground. Surprising everyone in the room. Herself included. She didn't come off as clumsy.

"Are you okay Mikasa?" the blonde haired youth asks, intending to go over to help her.

"Yes. Excuse me," she leaves to go tend to her cut finger in the back.

The Warrior candidates help with cleaning up the mess. Apologising again for being a nuisance, they thank the shop keeper for the tea, back on their way home. The bell chiming behind them as it had on their way in. Falco with a handled paper shopping bag at hand of his purchase for exactly what Gabi had said.

\--

Outside that very shop a pair of siblings near pass it by.

Hugging Zeke's arm in both of his as they'd been walking along, on their way to the market. Eren points out what had caught his eye.

"How pretty! Don't you think big brother?" Eren is pointing to the blue flowers growing along the outer window sills of the new shop. Zeke looking the shop over. The sign. 'Alert Tea Shop'. He doesn't recognise it. Another new business. He also looks down at the flowers Eren is pointing at. Eren detangling himself momentarily to get a closer look and catch their scent. Satisfied as he turns around-

"They're somehow nostalgic but I can't quite pinpoint why," he says, looking to Zeke expectantly, thinking perhaps his big brother would have a recollection of the flower and explain to him why for him. His big brother merely chuckles, looping his arm with his somewhat playfully. Tugging him away.

He changes the topic.

"It's my turn to make dinner tonight. I have a surprise for what's planned."

The way he says it, grinning like that Eren can't help but think his big brother wants to make a game of this as they continue their walk to the market.

"There's a secret ingredient is there?"

"Yes, shall I make a riddle for you to figure it out?"

"No need," Eren says, jutting his chest out a tad too confidently for Zeke's taste, "you said before already that it'll be a new manner of my favourite dish. And I already know you're making the cheese pasta dish so what could it be? My big brother's secret weapon ingredient that I'll be sure to like!"

Eren snuggles up to him, looking up at him, his head at his shoulder, "It's obvious it's hamburger that you're going to add."

"And beans!"

"Huh? What! I don't like those at all! I rather you not big brother."

Zeke is laughing, "A joke. Since you guessed so readily."

"It wasn't a guess. I already knew. You made it easy... I'm not a child anymore you know..." Eren is pouting, his cheeks more comically puffed up than usual. An exaggeration to try to turn at Zeke's feelings but he isn't falling for it.

A thoughtful hmm occupies Zeke's words as he replies, "I don't know about that, you get so excited about your beloved hamburger-"

Eren is to the point, merciless.

"In that case shall I cease making donuts for you?"

Zeke's aghast expression is genuine even if he does push it over the top to appease Eren. 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me my dear Princess."

He's surprised by the coy smile across Eren's lips, especially after that jab. Eren halts their footsteps as he steps in front of him. Holding up a pointer finger in indication.

"Fine. On one condition."

"What is it?" Zeke asks, also knowing what it should be. Eren is going to get after him for calling him 'princess' again.

Zeke is wishing it were that as Eren says, satisfied-

"You tell me... the name of that flower we just saw!"

Pushing up his glasses, Zeke looks away. So Eren could tell what he'd been trying to pull huh? He really is no longer a child; when he was a child it was easier to distract him and throw off his intuition. The resonance of a memory he shouldn't recall.

"I really don't know it," Zeke tells him, feeling guilty for the fib even if it's better like this. Eren blinks at him, once fired up, seems his engine has gone kaput. 

"Eh? Really? Is that so big brother?" that finger to his lips as he turns his gaze from him, brow furrowed in confusion, "I was sure you would know... we used to play together all the time in fields of them, those baby blue eyes."

Zeke feels his whole body go rigid in shock at what Eren had said.

So he had not been asking because he didn't know?

If Eren knew that much then what else... had he remembered? Had his memories returned? Unlike the other times there seemed to be no indication this time for a relapse in the seal. Had he not done enough the last reseal and so-

Eren steps over to him, an expression of utmost concern on every bit of his pretty features. He reaches to press a hand to Zeke's brow.

"Are you not feeling well?"

His mood drifting into hurt and frustrated as his temper flares from his own conceptions.

" ...I knew it... the solitary confinement took a bigger toll than you were letting on! I can't believe you lied to me, big brother! If you weren't feeling well you should have told me sooner! Let's go home immediately!"

Eren is on the verge of tears at this point.

Rubbing his face into Zeke's chest as Zeke enfolds him into a hug, patting his head, "I'm feeling fine Eren. Are you sure you're not remembering it wrong?"

"Huh? I see it in my dreams... then it is only a dream? I don't think that could be..." Eren says unsurely, pulling away to give Zeke the opportunity to cup his face and wipe at his tears, "What the heck. Here I am acting like a fool before you. Sorry Zeke."

Zeke places his hands about Eren's shoulders, kissing his brow for good measure.

"You never have to apologise for showing concern over me, my little brother."

Eren seems cheered by that.

"Are you feeling well enough for the market? I can cook tonight too if you're tired."

Zeke chuckles, delighted by Eren's concern.

"No, I can't let you down. You're going to absolutely enjoy this hamburger gratin."

They visit the market.

\--

The scent of summer from reminiscent spring.

"You finally woke up!" Eren says, a happy smile to match his joyous, childish voice.

A smaller face and body atop of Zeke's than should be.

Eren scrambles off Zeke as Zeke sits up. Blinking the sleep from his eyes knowing this scenery well. Those baby blue eyes stretching out as far as he can see. Yes. Nostalgic. The rolling hills covered head to toe. Then the two of them, beneath the swaying branches of a tree, protected by the shade from the heat of the sun. The slight creak of the windmill far, carried along the wind that turns the wheel. 

And even further you can see, the tall stone walls that cut off the view of the horizon. Making the sky seem ever farther as it is.

"What... are we doing here?" Zeke asks Eren who is picking at the flowers around him intending to fashion an accessory of sorts.

"I always wait here for you," Eren tells him, giggling "least in my dreams. This is a dream big brother."

"A dream... that both you and I are... having?"

"Is this the first time you have dreamt this dream big brother?" Eren asks, eyes a melancholy Zeke did not intend and unsuited for his young face. Has never-

"You're always sleeping when I wake up here. This is the first time you've woken up..." Eren turns away from him, his body that of a child. The same age he'd been the first time Zeke had met him here. Zeke looks down at his own hands and sees they're smaller too. He touches at his smooth face.

"Why is it... I have woken up now?" Zeke muses aloud, curious what answer Eren has. If there even is one.

Eren regards him, subdued and silent at first as he finishes the ornament he stands to place on Zeke's head. A crown.

"Are you sure you don't already know?" his smile is for him, yet carries a sorrowful tremble that can't go unnoticed within his youthful voice.

Zeke tries to quell his fear.

His doubts.

Does Eren know?

Has he remembered everything?

Calming, as he thinks it out. He can't have. Not when this scenery to him remains only as a place he has been to in his dreams. Not a memory. Not a reality. Zeke thinks he is prepared for what Eren is about to tell him. Determined that whatever it could be it will not drive them apart. Zeke had already decided that they would be together. He wouldn't be alone anymore. And he wouldn't let Eren be alone either.

His... their father had tried to separate them. In the end. By giving Eren the Founding Titan. Had he seen through Zeke? Or had he merely been trying to fulfill his own mission? His own duties? His words and actions of before never to be made up. Only, for his younger son to do what he could not since his older son refused. If Zeke was meant to be King, and it was his fate, his path. The way he had scorned when he realised there'd be no future for him or anyone of his people he should be protecting by taking it. Then why had his father not tried again to make him accept that fate? It should not be possible for Eren to inherit it, so why had he forced the Founding Titan onto him instead? It's too cruel. And the answer Zeke has yet to discover. He hopes he never would have to discover. Even if why he wants to know is on a personal level, rather than meaningful and contributing to society.

He is determined. He will protect Eren and they will fight together for a better future they were never offered. They will fight this fate together and support each other until their time is up. Eren is his destiny, his miracle, his salvation. No longer would he have to tread alone upon this difficult yet righteous path he'd sacrificed so many others for the opportunity to walk upon. His own mother. His own father. The countless lives of traitors and rebels. But Eldians like him nonetheless.

He has no right to hold Eren with these bloodstained hands. Eren whose hands he's stained as well to have him stay with him. Eren who smiles at him and laughs with him. Rising in the morning to break bread with him, and fight, live, another day so in the night they may lie next to the other. In intimate slumber. A peaceful repetition, an intermission within the chaos they must enact upon the world. Eren is his shelter, his reassurance- that all that he has accomplished, and all that he will do has been better than what their father has done. For them. For their people. For the future of humanity. Through Eren's faith in him, Zeke is both merciless as he is kind. This balance within him, this contradiction, evens the scales; plates that should never outweigh the other. For if they do-

"Say. Do you know why I love this flower so, Zeke?"

Zeke touches at the crown Eren has placed on his head, unworthy of it and the smile Eren bestows him. Painfully beautiful, as Eren's pure gaze is, seeing only him and reflecting his own anticipatory expression in the lush emerald of his irises. Green as the leaves next to the blue petals of the flowers.

Eren strokes Zeke's adolescent cheek, yet it does not feel like small pudgy childish fingers as they should have, here, in this dream, and so Zeke knows the dream will soon end. If it had even been a dream at all-

"Why?" Zeke asks.

Eren unable to look away from him replies, "For they are the colour of your eyes, big brother."

Eren drawing closer as if to get a better look, "To answer your question of earlier... shall I wake you up from this dream? The same way I woke you up within it?"

Eren's eyes are sad again, why that is-

Zeke soon knows as within the fading fragments of the dream Eren leans forward to kiss him.

Over the mouth, as he is-

In their bed, the night dark and darker yet.

Summer dispersed, here it is only spring.

Eren is pressed close to him, above him. His hands at his shoulders as he pushes his soft lips to his. Eren sighing, gasping when Zeke's lips part and he can slip his tongue in. Zeke can feel it, hot and soft, coaxing to his own. Eren licking against his, then his mouth. Parting once more. Thrice. For air before kissing him again. Wanting his brother to taste him. For his tongue to enter his mouth too. His little brother is too coy, too sweet. Zeke can't help but fulfill his princess's request. Eren trembling above him as he tastes him. Their hot saliva sticky and wet between their mouths as Zeke kisses him back hungrily, a hand sliding up into Eren's long silky hair. Kissing him harder as Eren clings to him. His short breaths, his long eyelashes wet and long across his full flushed cheeks, so pretty, driving Zeke mad. Then hearing Eren's longing, needy moans as Zeke trails a hand down his back to touch at his hip-

Zeke pushes Eren off him. 

Back to his side of the bed.

Holding a hand to his mouth as he looks over in horror at Eren sprawled over on his side next to him. His eyes glazed over from how good the kiss... the kisses had been. Blinking away his pleasured daze as the tears return, welling up.

"I'm sorry big brother... don't be angry... but I wanted to show you too... the pretty flowers..."

There wasn't any need to.

Especially when the prettiest flower is next to him.

Eren is too beautiful. His pink lips a touch dark from where Zeke had sucked at them, bit them. Zeke wants to kiss Eren again, again. Have every single one of his gasps and moans as he touches him all over. His sweet little princess. His adorable little brother. He wants to fuck him in their bed until he can't speak any longer. Seeing only him, feeling only him as he enters him repeatedly. Zeke wants to kiss and mark every place on his body so Eren understands how much he loves him. How much he never wants to be from him.

If he does that-

It will ruin everything.

The destination up ahead that they have been striving towards. Working so hard to reach, will be barred from them. Should Zeke have Eren as he wants. If he has Eren like that, this path they've been traveling together upon will be no longer. If there will be a way to the future for them, should he take Eren as he's always wanted to-

It's not possible.

He will destroy their future to exist only now.

"Big brother!" Eren calls out as Zeke leaves their bedroom. Slamming the door behind him.

Eren following but not soon enough. Zeke has locked himself in the bathroom. Turning on the hot water. As hot as it can go, as hot as he feels. A fist to his mouth as he stifles his moans, jacking off in the bath he'd rather be sharing with Eren. Ejaculating into the water, the faucet still running. Zeke would have preferred to cum with Er- Zeke suppresses the thought, unlike the others. The way Eren had looked after he'd kissed him back. After Zeke had pushed him off him. His lovely brown hair across their bed sheets, his spread legs that'd been wrapped around his hips as Eren had kissed him, vying to be closer to him. His earnest, sincere, naive little brother who wants to be fucked by him. Looking up at him, wanting more.

Zeke can't give him more.

A few tears drip into the bath as he lets the water overflow in the tub. The drain on the floor handles the excess. Zeke makes it back to their bedroom once the water is off and cold. Changed back into his pyajamas. It's lighter out. Early morning, the sun is yet to fully rise. Eren is waiting for him, their duvet wrapped all around him. He's a blob aside from his stricken, remorseful face peeking out. His eyes red from crying.

"Big brother!" he calls out, wanting to get up to meet him but doesn't. A first. Zeke sits next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry big brother," Eren says, not looking at him, his voice absolutely miserable.

"What are you apologising for?" Zeke asks carefully, as softly as he can.

Eren blinks the tears he'd been trying to hold back out of his eyes, "You... you're mad aren't you? You..." at that Eren can't go on, sobbing, "You hate me now don't you!? You think I-I'm disgusting! Don't you!" a heartbroken wail that breaks Zeke's heart too. More than that, the words Eren said beforehand. Zeke reaches over, hugging Eren tightly around the duvet. It falling down enough atop his head, so Zeke may stroke Eren's hair. 

"That's impossible Eren. Never, never could I hate you. And never would I think you're disgusting," Zeke cups Eren's face. Thumbing away his tears, swallowing as he struggles to say more, wanting nothing else but to comfort Eren. 

To kiss his cheeks, his mouth. Where some of his tears have slipped to. Wetting not only Zeke's palms. He wants to kiss and bite at Eren's slim neck. He wants to push Eren down on their bed and enter him. His sweet little brother, too kind, too good for him. So cute.

"That's enough crying my princess," Zeke teases, trying not for his regained erection to be obvious as he does none of what he wants. Eren sniffing, trying his best to stop crying.

"You mean it Zeke?" Eren asks, looking as if what he has done merits a hefty punishment.

"Yes. It's almost morning so we should rest. This time don't bring me into anymore of your dreams, alright?"

Eren nods, acting more like a small child than he had been in his dream.

"You're truly... not mad at me?"

"No," Zeke replies, pushing Eren down again only more gently. Wiping at more of Eren's strayed tears. Eren looks like he'll be reassured by that but then-

"Go to sleep, Eren," Zeke tells him a touch more sternly, turning him over so they're not facing each other as they sleep. Zeke holds him to him. But not as tightly as he usually does. Not allowing Eren to rest his face to his chest as he typically does. And so Eren sleeps a few hours more, blinking away tears over his big brother who will not face him. Zeke doing it for the better. Thinking it'd be easier like this but it isn't. He wants to pull Eren closer. Tempted to kiss at the back of his neck. Zeke gets out of bed before Eren come morning. Before he can decide against it, he prepares for work on his own-

And leaves ahead of Eren even though they are both on duty.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple weeks are like hell.

Zeke almost wishes something would happened. Some conflict on their borders could break out or another building would get bombed by the terrorists. Even some rare reformists that are still alive could stage a protest and burn Marleyan history books as they'd done before the Warrior Candidate Submission. Zeke doesn't care. Anything to distract him from Eren.

He should have been more careful. After that morning Eren doesn't meet his eyes and only replies in short quiet answers. It's gotten so bad that even their friends and comrades can tell they are 'fighting'. Colt even urges him to apologise, whatever it is that is causing Eren to avoid him like this. He's gotten into plenty fights with Falco before, but none as bad as this. Whatever it was, he wasn't trying to pry sir! Colt even suggests Zeke buy Eren a gift to help make up. Though he's never had to do that himself... Zeke is considering it. He's unsure what he could give Eren. Horrendously lonely every night as Eren curls up away from him in a separate blanket. Flinching any time Zeke tries to pat his head. Or touch his shoulder to get his attention in the conference room. If Zeke is lonely, he knows Eren must be even lonelier.

It's worse than war.

Because he can't help but wonder if the only thing that will rectify this problem is giving in to what Eren wants. Eren... wants him to kiss him doesn't he? Not only on his cheeks, his neck, his brow. But also on the mouth. When Zeke thinks about it he has to take a break to the toilets. Feeling like some sort of animal when he jacks off in there. It especially bad when they're alone in the conference room together. Eren prettier than Zeke remembered each passing day. Zeke watching his every move as he rises from his seat to go submit some reports. Watching him walk; by coincidence going down the same hall as him, that slight sway of his hips unhinging Zeke every time. The one who's disgusting is him. He imagines pulling Eren's clothes from him, clasping a hand over his mouth as he fucks him from behind. Against the table. A wall. Would that satisfy Eren? Make him look at him again? Speak to him again? Zeke wants to cum inside him, wants to feel his hot breath against his mouth and taste Eren's tongue again. He imagines Eren calling out for him desperately, happily- 'Big brother!' his legs wrapped around his hips and his hands trying to pull him closer. As Zeke buries his cock deep inside Eren's tight little asshole as Eren begs for him-

Zeke almost can't take it anymore.

He tries to talk to Eren at home.

Eren often staying later to do more work, to avoid him. Coming home right before curfew, so he can turn in quickly for the rest of the night while Zeke is occupied with chores or work he'd brought home. Not sure what looks worse, doing the work where Eren is and being obviously ignored by him or leaving work without Eren. Walking home alone.

Unfortunately Zeke's attempts are met with resistance, Zeke not trying again when he loses his temper once and pins Eren down on the couch. Eren crying and looking away from him. Scared since it is unusual for his brother to be like this. 

Eren beneath his heaving body as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Unable to when he feels how warm Eren's body is to his. Feeling guilty, when pressed like this, no longer able to when they sleep. Zeke can tell how much thinner Eren has become. Skipping meals since he came home late. And left early. Shaking his head when Zeke offered him something so many days previous. His wrists too small in his hands. Zeke had gotten off of him, letting Eren run into their bedroom and close the door. Hearing him slide down the door on the other side, sobbing into his arms as he sits on the floor. As Zeke grew even more furious at himself. Eventually breaking down, crying too. His hands over his face as he sat on the couch. Detesting himself. As he'd thought even then when he'd felt Eren's weak body beneath his about how badly he wanted to fuck him. His cock still hard as Eren's sobs grow louder. Eren wouldn't be able to avoid him much longer, not with his body weak like it is. Big brother would make sure he felt better, they could put this behind them. It's what Eren wants isn't it? Zeke is the worst.

Zeke never thought he'd hate a man more than his father. Now, between the two of them, Zeke hates himself more.

\--

During this rather serene period of time for the nation of Marley.

The subject that had been successfully avoided due to operations to faraway enemy nations, conflicts on the borders, and battles of the highest priority. Is being brought up again. He expected in a few more years time he'd have to face it but understands why it's being brought up now.

They've sent him a file. Of suggested candidates for him to marry. Women who'd do well to carry from his gene pool. He's rather fortunate that they are allowing him to chose for himself, and actually marry one of these rather young women.

Zeke knows he's been allowed more consideration than is typically given from a Marleyan to an Eldian, as he doesn't need to reply right away. Since if a conflict breaks out this all will be on the backburner once more. With that in mind, Zeke writes a thank you letter to his superiors, reporting that he will review each possibility thoroughly. He'll send the letter on his way out, right after he shoves the file deep in one of the cabinets in the conference room. Knowing it'd be best if he doesn't take it home.

\--

The metal door to the letterbox creaks as Zeke opens it and drops the letter inside. Creaking further as he shuts it.

With the letter dropped off Zeke heads into the market, considering what Colt had said. That he should get Eren a gift as an apology. After trying many places he gives up. Even stopping by that tea shop again. Unfortunately he can't check out their wares or the interior, as they're closed today. With all that'd been going on he'd been slacking on investigating this shop. Perhaps the owner who bought the baby blue eyes that are planted in front of their shop, could tell him where they got them. If it was growing anywhere else in the city, imported. It may be the cover up for the lethal metal the Paradi devils are smuggling into their territory.

They'd been inactive as of late, those terrorists. Zeke can only imagine what they may be planning. Whatever it is, given from the time it is taking them to make a move again. It is going to be big. Zeke's and other departments have been busy trying to prepare for whatever it may be.

Zeke walks around the Eldian district, looking to see if anymore of these flowers, that are native to the island of Paradi and Wall Maria in particular. Are growing or being sold elsewhere. So far he finds them nowhere else. His heart heavy, realising that it'd be the perfect and worst gift to bring Eren as an apology.

He wanders about the district some more, a distinct look of absentmindedness about him even when all his thoughts are full. Of Eren. 

Returning to the market. Determined all over again. They are quite a stubborn bunch aren't they? Yeagers. He thinks, flowers wouldn't be a bad gift to bring Eren would it? He picks out a bouquet of sunflowers. Zeke also buys some ingredients for dinner. He'll make pasta, with meatballs. Incorporating Eren's favourite hamburger Zeke will insist he eat. They can talk after the meal, or not at all. And tonight Zeke will hold Eren in his arms like he typically does. He'll apologise for hurting Eren's feelings and he'll kiss his brow and his cheek and his pretty neck and they'll have to be satisfied with that like before. They'll make up and Eren can feel better, be happy again.

Zeke is set on this. Opening the door to their place and shutting it behind him, locking it up securely, by habit.

Ready to prepare everything right away so when Eren comes home late tonight-

Zeke places his purchases on the table with his house keys.

Seeing what else is on the table.

A half empty bottle of whiskey with the used glass nearby.

Zeke pours some of the amber liquid into the glass, and downs it. To give him strength for what else is on the table. What he'd not want found by Eren.

He sets the glass down by the file he'd been so sure he'd hidden.

Zeke walks steadily to the cracked bedroom door, pulling it open further he can see-

Before the long view mirror is Eren looking himself over, decked all in white. A familiar old chest open and empty nearby. Eren is giving a small twirl before the mirror. Wearing the dress, the veil. His own green heels. He can't see from this angle, Zeke coming into the room. Instead he hears the click of the door closing.

Twirling around in surprise to face him, his voice too subdued and demure for him "B-big brother! You're home already..." since Eren didn't come home until late himself, perhaps he was under the impression Zeke is similar.

He fidgets before him, expression hard to read beneath the veil.

"Please don't hate me more big brother! I couldn't help myself! After I saw... after I saw that..!"

Zeke steps over to Eren, feeling Eren's shaking shoulders beneath his hands. Eren crying again.

Zeke moves his hands to the veil, drawing it back over Eren's head so he may look at his face. Holding it in his hands and wiping at his tears with his thumbs. Eren's cheeks are soft, like his parted lips.

"You can't Eren. You shouldn't cry on our wedding night."

"Wedd-" Eren starts to say but is silenced as Zeke kisses him over the mouth eagerly, a hand moving to cup the back of Eren's head as his other hand pulls in around Eren's tiny waist. Eren's tongue as warm and soft as he remembered, startled and shy against his as Zeke tastes him. Zeke moves his hand from the small of Eren's back to his ass. Feeling it up through the layers of the dress. Eren gasping against his mouth as Zeke kisses him, more, again, forcefully. Eren's hands clutching at the front of his shirt.

"W-what are you saying- big brother-"

"Stop that Eren," Zeke tells him patiently, moving his mouth to nip at Eren's ear lope then the slope of his neck, biting there hard enough for him to taste blood. Eren's whole body trembling against his as he cries out. Zeke can feel his cock grow harder as he licks and sucks at Eren's neck, both his hands at his hips. Encouraging him to move closer, his legs tangling with his. Straddling Zeke's thigh. Eren can feel how big he's getting against his thigh.

"It can't be helped anymore can it?" Zeke says softly, coaxingly. As he hitches up the back of Eren's skirt and gropes at his plump ass through his panties. Eren gasping as his touch gets rougher, thorough with every word.

"Or do you not understand that since you put on this dress you are my bride?"

"Big br-" Eren starts but Zeke silences Eren with another kiss. Eren gasping for breath from that too when it lasts a minute, two. Zeke's fingers slipping beneath the band of his panties, feeling him up skin to skin. 

Eren moans, grinding himself across Zeke's thigh, rubbing his thigh up against his brother's erection.

"Since you put this dress on it's my duty to take it off. You know that don't you? My sweet bride."

Zeke draws away, righting up enough so he may pick Eren up. Carrying him bridal style of course, to their bed. The veil falling off, as does a heel. Eren looking over Zeke's shoulder in alarm. The shoe heavy and clunking onto the wood floor.

"Big brother-!" Eren starts again, absolutely gorgeous. In their bed. His floral laced skirts drawn up around his thighs. The garter showing across his leg. A foot hanging off the edge of the mattress as the second heel clatters to the floor. Eren trying to draw the skirts down, between his parted legs. To hide his tall erection poking up against the skirts. His cheeks flushed and his gaze downcast. As his voice has been, this look is far too reserved for such a cunning bride. 

Zeke stands back to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall to the ground with Eren's heels and his veil as he unbuttons and unzips his trousers. Drawing out his large hard cock, Eren gaping once he catches sight of it.

"Call me by my name," Zeke tells him, reaching to cup his chin as he draws closer to their bed. Eren having crawled towards him, on his hands and knees. Zeke draws a thumb over Eren's swollen lips, bound to be red once they're through tonight. Eren won't have need to regret not putting on the rouge. Eren bends forward, his lips and breath at the tip of Zeke's cock as he says "Yes, Zeke."

Giving that wet tip a tentative lick before he licks further down the head, the shaft, before taking it into his mouth and begins to suck. Breathing harshly through his nose as he begins to gasp and moan around Zeke's cock. Sucking on it, his head bobbing back and forth. Zeke's fingers combing through Eren's hair, cupping the back of his head as Eren struggles to fit him down. His teeth scraping against his skin, Eren's tongue always coming up to lick at those spots apologetic. Eren taking him out with a wet pop to kiss them too. Up and down along his shaft, before taking him back into his soft hot mouth. His muted little noises as adorable as his pink lips are around his cock as Eren tries his best to pleasure him.

Zeke's other hand joins in on holding Eren's head, gripping his silky hair once he begins to ram his cock down his adorable little brother's throat. Eren gasping, crying as he clutches onto him, trying to take him in to Zeke's satisfaction. Seeing Eren try so hard on his behalf- Zeke cums. It gushing out faster than Eren can swallow. Eren trying his best in that too, to swallow as much as he can down. Chokes. Zeke draws his cock out, pulling Eren's head back as he splashes more of his cum over Eren's distressed face. Over his nose and open, panting mouth. Across his throat and his heaving, still clothed chest. Eren gulps, fighting back tears that have already escaped, mixing in with Zeke's copious ejaculation. Eren looking upset as he sits back to catch his breath and wipe at his face.

Zeke understands why as he joins Eren in the bed and kisses at Eren's brow. Eren's eyes lighting up and flickering to look at him. With all the cum on his face, his big brother- no, his groom would find it hard to want to kiss him wouldn't he? And Eren loves kisses. Eren tries his best with his sleeves, his fingers to wipe at the cum he'd failed to swallow up. Licking away as much as he can. Eren glancing to look at Zeke's spent cock, noting how big it is even when it's not erect. Eren looking up at Zeke hopeful for a kiss once his face is clean. 

Zeke obliges, grateful for such a considerate bride. Eren's arms wrap around him as Zeke kisses him deeply, wondering if Eren's taste will much differ from his own. He ventures to find out. Pushing Eren down, back against the mattress. Zeke atop of him, no longer before him. Zeke kisses down Eren's body. Biting and sucking at his nipples through the fabric of his wedding dress before kissing to his belly. Zeke crouches down between Eren's legs, spreading them, pushing back the layers of his skirts as his head gets between them. Tearing at Eren's stockings with his teeth. Licking and kissing, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks over his legs. Near his knees, his plush and hot trembling thighs. Eren flinching and gasping when Zeke's teeth nip at his sensitive skin there. The coarse hair of Zeke's beard brushing against the teased flesh. Eren moaning each turn of touch. Zeke licks at every bite, drawing down Eren's garter up off his leg with his teeth too. Bending Eren's leg back with a push of his hand from beneath the knee. Eren's toes curling and uncurling as Zeke manages to get the garter off.

Tossed with the rest of the discarded articles. His panties pulled off too in a similar fashion by Zeke's mouth. Eren spreads his legs for Zeke as he is coaxed to. Both of Zeke's hands beneath his knees. Eren reaches to pull at his bunched up skirts, to see Zeke bend forward and take his cock into his mouth. Eren's head slamming back onto the pillow as he feels Zeke suck on him. A similar sensation to that of his brother's mouth upon his nipples. Eren flexes his hips up, his hands drawing back, letting loose his skirts as he gasps and moans. He places his hands across his breasts, grinding his ass back onto the mattress, the lace in his dress. Eren pinches at his own nipples through the front of his dress, twisting them and rubbing them as Zeke swallows him down. Eren cumming, as he feels Zeke's mouth slide back to suck around the head. Zeke kissing at the tip. Eren still pinching and twisting at his hardened nipples as his cum gets stuck in his brother's beard and spurts across the tops of his thighs, his inner skirts.

The dress is tight so it's hard to move and catch his breath. Zeke moves from the bed, leaving to wash his face in the bathroom. He returns, and retrieves something from the nightstand. Eren watches him languidly, overwhelmed from his brother's hands and mouth. He juts his chest out, trying to reach back to undo the buttons he'd managed to done up himself. Finding himself far too tired for the task despite his flexibility. Zeke is chuckling as he looks down at him.

"Need assistance, princess?"

For once Eren doesn't scold him for the endearment, pouting is as much as he can do, as he rolls over near to where Zeke is sitting down on his knees on the bed. His cock still out and erect. Eren amazed at how big it is, momentarily distracted as he lies on his belly, looking at it. Remembering it'd been this big and long in the bath years back. Zeke begins to unbutton the back of Eren's dress. Eren's eyes widening as he watches his brother grow even bigger as Zeke reveals more of Eren's skin. Zeke dips a hand to touch Eren's back, feeling how smooth it is. Zeke groans, ragged and deep when he feels Eren reach out to touch him too. Wrapping his long fingers around his cock, his gentle palm, Eren begins to pump him. Eren's hips flexing downward repeatedly into the mattress as he sighs longingly. Feeling how wide and hard his brother is. Remembering how Zeke's cock had felt in his mouth. 

Zeke clasps a hand over Eren's, to stop him, letting him carry on enough. He tugs his wrist, pulling his hand away from him. Helping Eren sit up. His back to him. Zeke pushes at Eren's wedding dress. Slipping his arms out from the sleeves. He draws the front top portion of the gown down. Revealing Eren's bare back entirely, his pretty neck. The back of which is bare too once Zeke pushes Eren's hair over one shoulder. Zeke kisses him there as he dips his hands into the rest of Eren's dress, untying or unbuttoning from around his waist, the inner layers of the skirts. His hands holding Eren up by his waist as Eren pushes the skirts down off of himself. Everything that been on Eren's body on the floor. His bride completely naked before him. Turning to lie beneath him. Zeke runs his hands up and down Eren's body. Eren's foot at his hip, pushing at his trousers, his undergarments. Zeke reaches back to take them off.

He hangs above Eren, his larger erect cock obvious between their bodies as Eren looks down, over the muscles of Zeke's abs, his chest. Sliding his touch down before drawing his arms up and around Zeke's torso, embracing him. Zeke settles his weight onto Eren's warm body. Eren's swollen and perked nipples rubbing against his chest as Eren pushes his mouth to his, wanting a kiss. Zeke kisses him back, ravenous. Moaning as he feels Eren's cushioning thighs box his hips in, his adorable little brother, his sweet princess, his _beautiful bride_ waiting for him. Wanting him. Needing him. Zeke kisses at Eren's neck, before kissing down his body again as he did before when Eren had still been in his wedding gown. Sucking and licking at his nipples, biting at his flat tiny breasts before kissing across his belly. Zeke can feel every one of Eren's ribs beneath his hands, his palms, his fingers. Each curving shape of the bones as Eren's back arches and Zeke kisses him between his legs. The inside of his thighs. To the spot where his garter had once been. "Wait a moment, my sweet," Zeke says, tone particularly deep, rising to reach over-

Eren shivers, the seconds his prince is away from him almost too much for him to bear.

His legs spread wide as he calls out- "Hurry! Zeke!"

Zeke returning with that bottle he'd brought out from the nightstand drawer. Eren watches as Zeke pours across his fingers, something sticky and wet. Zeke between his legs again. His hands groping his ass. Eren rolls his hips, thrusting his ass down into his brother's touch. Wanting Zeke to touch him more, gasps when he feels Zeke part the cheeks of his ass. His fingers sticky there, and wet still, as the tips of his fingers touch and skim over the top of Eren's pink puckered asshole. Zeke swallows, pushing in his three wet fingers to the second knuckle. Eren clutching at the pillow behind his head, his whole body shaking. His brow furrowed. He's biting at his lower lip. Zeke glances up to meet his eyes. Eren looking at him expectantly, hopeful. Every ounce of his quaking, vying, marked body waiting for him. Zeke pushes his fingers in to the last knuckle, unable to keep his eyes off Eren's changing, expressive face as Zeke thrusts his fingers inside and near out of his cute Eren's tight little hole. Eren gasping, moaning, his crying face now similar to the one he often turns onto Zeke when he wants to have his way. Adorable. Eren is too adorable. Quickly. Right now. Zeke wants to fuck him. Zeke wants his cock inside him. His cute Eren. Cute, cute, cute, cute, so cute, Zeke can't take it any longer. He's waited long enough hasn't he? 

Zeke pulls his fingers entirely out of Eren's body. Eren's hips still flexing as Zeke slicks up his cock. Cursing himself, nervous, and anxious. He wants to be inside Eren but his cock is far wider than his fingers had been. Zeke swallows, spreading the cheeks of Eren's ass he positions his cock at Eren's wet and trembling hole. The entirety of Eren trembling. Zeke begins to push the tip inside, groaning, looking at Eren's shaking thighs, up his tense and untensing belly, his swollen chest lifting with each intake and exhale of breath. No longer clutching at his pillows, but the mattress beneath him. His fingers clenching against the sheets, Eren is still looking at him. With that same tearful expression.

"Aren't you going to do it?" Eren is asking him, his voice on the verge of heartbreak as it'd been that night when Eren had asked him if he hated him, if he thought him disgusting- "Didn't you say I'm your bride now?"

When Zeke doesn't reply, Eren begins to cry in earnest, "Please! I love you, big brother!"

His thick hot tears roll out, across his pretty face as he cries out, continuously. Zeke had rammed his cock in to the hilt on hearing Eren call out to him like that. Even after he'd told him to call him by his name. Eren's sobs almost as loud as Zeke's moans as Zeke pounds into him, loving every second of Eren's tight little hole wrapped around him, clinging around his cock, as Eren's arms are around his back. It's hot inside his bride. It feels too good, far better than Zeke could have ever imagined. The mattress, the bed frame is creaking beneath Zeke's weight atop Eren as he fucks him. Eren's face at the crook of his neck. Eren rolling his hips up into his demanding thrusts, unable to keep up. How sweet his Eren is, Zeke kisses his cheek. His neck. As he buries his cock deeper inside his sweet sweet too sweet Eren. Sweetest yet are his increasingly loud moans as Zeke pounds not only into him but against his prostrate. Zeke pinpointing that spot. Hitting it easily with his long and large cock. He fucks Eren even harder. Steam rising from both their combined bodies as Eren bites him hard in the shoulder to deafen his screams.

Zeke cums inside him, moaning as Eren moans with him, cumming too. Zeke's cum thick and hot inside Eren and outside him. Eren's pretty green eyes, devoid of everything but pleasure, he kisses at Zeke's mouth before Zeke kisses him back thoroughly. Their saliva sticky between them like their dripping cum. Eren breathless but looking very pleased. At all the mess. The results of their union.

Some of the marks Zeke had left on Eren's body healing, unpreventable given the toll Eren's waist had taken. Zeke worried he really did break it asks Eren who assures him while it felt like he'd been close, he had not. Eren sadden he'd had to use his healing abilities at all. Taking away some of the marks Zeke had left on his body. He snuggles up against Zeke, trying to coax him to leave some more right now. Zeke unable to refuse a request from his princess leaves enough across Eren's neck to satisfy him for the rest of the evening.

The sun is only now setting. The crimson alight, yet a shadow rakes over their embracing naked bodies from the half shuttered window.

Zeke ponders over how thick the walls are, doubts there any occupants around them. As per security caution. Even so-

"What are you looking so worried about, my stupid husband," Eren is saying, happily held in his arms. Zeke wants to make him his wife again.

Since he's far too spent, he drags a hand across Eren's ass and squeezes a red cheek.

"I was thinking with what an energetic wife I have, how will I ever be able to keep up?"

"Big brother!" Eren starts, looking overly pleased nonetheless, he cuddles up closer to him, "Stop talking like an old man! We're not too far apart in age you know?"

Eren is gracious, overly so to him Zeke thinks in satisfaction. Caressing Eren's cum soaked thighs, his belly bulging but not from the meal Zeke had intended to cook him. 

"I'd think ten years rather too long."

Zeke kisses Eren's cheek.

"Shall we get washed up and have dinner?"

Eren sits up to nod, greatly enthused, "Yes! Big brother!"

Zeke stands up, pinching Eren's ass on the way. Eren pouting and trying to whack his arm in retaliation- Eren attempts to chase after him but falls onto the floor. Zeke rushing over to him, worried that he'd tripped on their clothes. Sees Eren with tears at the edges of his eyes, Eren apologises- "I'm sorry. My legs..."

Eren no longer sorry when he hears and feels Zeke's chuckling as he hoists Eren up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bath.

\--

A hot bath, clean clothes.

After that-

Eren eats heartily, unlike he'd been the past couple of weeks.

His cheeks flushing the same shade of pink when Zeke had presented him the sunflowers, overjoyed, the flowers presently in a vase with water on the table- as Zeke passes Eren a napkin to wipe the tomato sauce from his mouth. His cheek. Eren demands more cheese. Zeke adds more to Eren's pasta and salad. But not without calling him princess.

After the whiskey Zeke hadn't been up for more alcohol but Eren had insisted, in celebration. So there's more wine in Eren's glass than there is in Zeke's. They clink glasses, Eren drinking merrily and all smiles. It enough to make Zeke smile as gleefully. Amazed as Eren brings up, oddly more rational with the alcohol-

"My husband, what will you do about the bride candidates the brass chose for you?"

Zeke setting his wine glass down, replies "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've thought before on what I could do about it but nothing has seemed plausible."

In that same rational tone, Eren says, "Shall I kill them?"

Zeke looks at Eren in a vague sense of amazement. Oddly aroused. Eren laughs at him.

"I'm joking! Big brother! Goodness!"

Eren reaches for more wine, refilling his empty glass, and Zeke doesn't dare stop him. Eren has always been a heavy drinker, he has a high tolerance. However it seems tonight with their stars aligned yet still destined to cross. It's getting to him.

"I'm sorry Zeke," Eren tells him, that melancholy expression Zeke had seen in their dream trespassing into this reality, "If I had been born a woman I could give you children."

Zeke isn't in a position to protest that even if he should; as it's a thought he's had before too. Eren empties his glass again. Drinking it in one go. Zeke admitting. Just because he seems rational does not mean he is. Everything is to a fault. He does not want to hurt Eren's feelings again. And if truth be told, Zeke does not oppose the idea or sentiment. He is painfully aware, except, of who would. This entire world. Their society. Their peers and superiors. Zeke double tracks; perhaps not all their superiors. If the baby is healthy enough, a royal descendant is a royal descendant. It's a self indulgent thought. Impossible no matter their wishes.

Zeke considers he might be a little drunk, thinking on this as if it were possible. At the end of it all, it's a waste of time. He reaches across the table for Eren's hand, who meets him joyously. Even with its touch of shyness. Their fingers woven together.

"Let's worry about this later," Zeke says.

Zeke helps Eren as he stands to clear away the dishes.

\--

It's fortunate that Colt is an obedient individual even outside his duties, though it is due to an assignment that he barges into the conference room when it had only been Zeke and Eren for the hour. 

It's also fortunate, that Colt doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Leaving to retrieve what he needs from the library Zeke pin points; the documents must have been left in along with the book they'd needed.

Giving Eren enough time as Colt figures out that cannot be so, to finish sucking Zeke off from beneath the table and freshen up. Nervous that perhaps he'd been noticed anyway, even as Zeke had smoothed back Eren's long silky hair about his shoulders and stroked his cheek. Making sure Eren's face is clean from the couple of drops of cum he'd missed since he'd been trying to speak.

He's pouring some coffee, the heavy aromatic smell of roasted beans covering up their previous activity right as Colt returns, surprised to see Eren in the conference room since Colt had not seen anyone in the hall on his way out or back from the library that was not too big or far away... when he had remembered, many apologies for bothering War Chief Zeke, that he had indeed left the documents in the file cabinet.

Zeke is hiding his frown as he drinks from the mug Eren had set down for him. Eren taking more time with his own as he adds a lot of sugar and cream. It had been Colt and his thorough yet oddly at times untidy work ethnic that had led to the file Zeke had been trying to hide being left with many other files on the table in the conference room. Colt intending to tidy it up later, after he was done working on what he'd been looking for. Zeke can't be too upset with Colt, given Eren has a bad habit to put things back for them. Instead of letting them do it themselves, Zeke has greatly benefited from this and understands had it not been for his and Eren's conflict these past weeks, he could have gotten his work done quickly enough not to bring the amount home he had to. 

He also cannot be too upset given the turn out. Though he still needs to decide.

What lies ahead...

He thought he'd worry more on it, but Eren is rather accommodating. Despite his complaints at first, that it was too dangerous outside their flat. Since he wanted to do it badly too, and was easily convinced. The first time they'd been alone in the conference room Zeke had hugged him from behind. Drawing his hands forward to hold at Eren's hips. Languishing there, he'd started grinding his cock to Eren's ass. Through their uniforms. Eren warning him he was unsure he'd be able to keep quiet. Knowing the room is often checked up on by their Marleyan superiors; that it is bugged. But Zeke knows they don't listen in all the time, only on the more serious discussions after an incident.

And so Eren had given in, as Zeke had told him, isn't it a wife's duty to satisfy his husband? Eren crying out cutely from behind his hand; Zeke covering his mouth to help stifle his cries and moans had fucked him against the countertop. Eren startled when the door he'd not thought locked had not budged when someone tried to come in. The doorknob rattling from the resistance. Zeke telling whoever trying, in an even voice to wait. Not letting them enter until he was done entering Eren. Their clothes done back up and in place, coffee brewing. It'd been Colt and Bertholdt, then Annie following them soon after. It was a scheduled meeting wasn't it? Zeke knows Eren would have been quite cross with him had he not been occupied with his own thoughts.

It was adorable how quiet Eren had been, sitting at the table with their comrades seated across from them as they discussed their duties. Unwilling to get up from his seat unless absolutely necessary, his legs clenched, his ass too, as he tried to keep Zeke's cum from spilling out from him as he rose to pour everyone some coffee. Being teased when it was noticed he was drinking a cup of it with them instead of his usual tea.

Aside the conference room, Zeke has taken Eren in the library, his office, the equipment shed, the rooftop. Out of all the places, he thinks Eren enjoys the rooftop the most, preferring to ride his cock atop him there. The sky a pretty backdrop for his pretty Eren. Eren is more keen on taking more of his clothes off with the lock in place, especially on a sunny day. He loves the heat of the sunlight and the heat of his husband's body, ravishing him head to toe, from all angles. Almost as much as Zeke loves to see and feel his cock getting swallowed up by Eren's tight and hot asshole, Eren rocking above him vigorously depending on how bright out it is. Always leaning forward to kiss him once he feels Zeke start to fill him up with cum.

Despite this boldness, the place Eren enjoys the most for them to make love is their own bed. Especially giving and responsive in the place they'd first kissed, Zeke knows it's there if he asks Eren for anything Eren is sure to comply with no coaxing or complaints. Too sweet. Eren with a taste to match Zeke considers, having sucked Eren off and eaten him out enough times already to determine his little brother is different to him in that regard. Always flushing a lovely colour when Zeke brings it or another sultry detail up, his lips to his ear as they lay in bed after a thorough and invigorating round.

Eren always looking at him abashed yet pleased as he snuggles up to him each night.

Zeke loves Eren, and so he understands well-

This peaceful joy they are experiencing now.

It cannot last forever.

\--

Zeke opens up the umbrella with a flourish and pop as he holds it out before them. The raindrops hitting over it as he draws it up above their heads as they step forward from the cover of the shop's overhang that'd been protecting them from the sudden summer downpour. A storm brewing in the distance. Thunder is already pounding like the rain. Crashing in the distance.

Eren leans in to him as Zeke draws an arm across his shoulders, noting Eren has gotten taller and it may not be for much longer this action will be on anything but an evened field. 

"Sorry for taking so long."

"Were you able to find anything out?" Eren asks. Zeke shakes his head.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary here either," he replies.

They'd been checking any shop that has need of metal works, in case the titan metal the Paradi terrorists had somehow leaked through is here. Eren standing out watch in case something as ludicrous as the holder of the Beast Titan being captured might happen. They'd found nothing suspicious so far and everyone, their fellow Eldians in this district, were happy to supply whatever information they could. The only resistance they'd found having to deal with one establishment, where taxes on the business weren't being properly filed; a separate issue entirely and to the view of the military and their objective, of little priority.

They walk along the dampening stone pathway as the rainfall increases. A steady blanket of wet tremor all about them. Eren presses closer to him, his body warm. Zeke tries to hold the umbrella up more steadily, the thick drops of water, pelting. A light grey sky about them on their return home. Night has a ways before its arrival.

They hang their wet clothes near the furnace on some chairs, their boots close by. It won't do if they're not dry by tomorrow for their duties, though there are spares in case of emergency. Eren is sorting through them just for this case. They ready for bed, a light dinner eaten from last night's leftovers. Beef stew. Probably dinner tomorrow night as well. Eren had been so happy to have something hot to eat, to fill his belly. That not all, once their wash up is done, and clothes are set aside for tomorrow.

Zeke had urged Eren to get into bed with him but Eren had insisted he kneel on the floor as he leaned forward to Zeke's lap and took his cock into his mouth, sucking him off diligently. Zeke swallowing thickly, as Eren does. Looking at Eren's long dark eyelashes over his full and occupied cheeks.Listening to Eren's adorable pants and gasps as he licks him up and sucks him down. His hands careful and gentle about his thighs and balls. Eren looking quite satisfied after Zeke has cummed into his mouth and he's swallowed every drop. Getting better at it each time. Zeke drawing Eren up onto his lap had pecked a couple kisses to his cheek and neck, as he became occupied in beating Eren off. Eren looking down, watching the entire act, Zeke's hand around his cock bringing him to climax.

Eren wipes himself down, trembling as he struggles to stay upright. Tossing the cloth he'd used, to be dealt with tomorrow to the floor so he may turn his attention back onto his brother, pushing at him but Zeke falling back onto the mattress by his own intention. The same as Eren's. Pulling up the blankets around them. Shivering as Eren's long, bare and chilled legs twine with his. Eren snuggling up to his chest happily, as expected. Zeke wraps his arms around him, both their heads at the pillow.

Falling asleep... once Eren's lips touch his. A good night kiss.

\--

"The weather is entirely different here, isn't it," Eren is saying, despite that it's the obvious.

Eternal summer.

Beneath the shade of that tree, the baby blue eyes surrounding them as far as their own eyes can see. The creak of the windmill slower than last with the weaker breeze.

Zeke agrees, picking at the flowers this time instead of Eren who sits languidly beside him.

"That's right. It doesn't change here does it?"

Eren shakes his head, "It's always the same. Along with the scenery."

His hands are propped back behind him, his legs spread out before him. The heels of his feet kicking onto the grass, the flowers.

His weight shifts to the left so he can bring a hand up to point, "See that cloud right there passing by? It always passes by, and it's always that shape," Eren giggles, "What does it look like to you big brother? I think it looks like a sparrow."

"That's quite a large sparrow," Zeke muses, twining and tying the stems of the flowers. Various sizes, vying for a right fit. He's done this before, a few weeks before with twine but Eren doesn't know.

"Eren."

"Yes, big brother?"

"Give me your hand."

Eren turns to sit onto his knees, holding out his hand rather bemused, replies "You already have it, my dear husband."

Looking at Zeke, expectant and delighted, Eren awaits his big brother's teasing banter but none comes. Instead his brother has taken his hand in his, his face a tad flushed. At a loss for words. Too happy to hear such sweet remarks from his sweet.

As Zeke tries to compose himself, Eren steadily loses his own composure. Cheeks pink and his gaze abashed as he turns away from and back to Zeke, free hand fidgeting on his thigh.

"Big brother," Eren starts, waiting, Zeke finishes, "...ah, that's right! I wanted to find the perfect fit for you, my lovely wife."

His sweet little brother, his beautiful bride, his princess.

Zeke tries out the assortment of rings he'd made out of the baby blue eyes, trying to determine which of them is the best fit. Settling on one finally when it does not slide off. Eren holding up his hand before his face, his chubby cheeks a darker pink than before as he looks at Zeke joyfully, smiling as brightly as the sun above.

"Perfect!"

Zeke laughing as Eren throws his arms around him, pushing him back onto the field of flowers. Zeke wraps his arms around Eren as they tumble, rolling down the hill through the flowers. Leaves and petals caught on their clothes, their skin, their hair. Eren's laughter a shrill as they roll together, halting past the bottom, unable to ascend the shorter hill aside them. They titter, stopping. Zeke pinning Eren below him. He leans forward to give Eren a kiss but Eren squirms away from him. Pressing his small hands over his lips.

"No! Big brother! The dream will end if you do," Eren's whole face is flushed, happy as his chipper tone is as he continues, "It's warm and bright here. I want to stay a little longer. Don't you?"

Born within the warmth of spring, but treasuring and longing for the heat of summer nonetheless. 

Zeke gives Eren's brow a soft peck.

"That's fine with me Eren."

He sits up, helping Eren up with him. Eren standing as Zeke crouches down a moment longer before rising to his feet as well. The sun is so warm, and sobers up his lethargy. Eren tugs at his shirt to catch his attention. Zeke's gaze having drifted too high with the clouds when it needed to heed the flowers about his feet.

Eren has stepped up onto his feet, like he'd done before with their father and Zeke as well when Eren's mother had put on the record player. An old one, state of the art for the people of the walls. Cranking the lever to wind it up and let it play. If Eren remembers such a thing-

There is no indication.

"We never got to dance on our wedding night," Eren is saying, a touch too shy given he's already put into motion what he surely wants.

"It'll be easier like this won't it?" 

Zeke chuckles, "Where did you learn this?"

"From you!" Eren says, a pout not only on his face but his tone, "Did you forget big brother? When we had to do that operation across the mountains. You taught me just in case we had to blend in at social events..."

Zeke had forgotten, for Eren had not needed to stand on his feet then, probably as he has before, Eren is getting the memory jumbled up. From the convenience of the seal. Zeke gently takes Eren's small hand in his, leaning forward to keep a hand at his tiny hip. Eren with a hand clutching at his arm unable to reach his shoulder.

"How about a brief waltz then?"

Eren nods enthused.

"And for the music..." Zeke thinks it over, beginning the steps of their dance as he hums an old tune. The one from the record player. They dance until his back is sore, his mouth a touch parched. For all his struggles, Eren is the one to lean towards him and reward him with a kiss across the lips. 

\--

It is a few nights later.

Eren surprises him before Zeke can surprise him.

"I know your birthday isn't until next week, but you wouldn't have been surprised would you?"

Wearing a dark green dress that matches his eyes, a fabric red flowered hair piece with a string of gold and pearls flowing out from it, resting across his silky brown hair. Instead of his heels he's wearing brown boots Zeke recognises. They can't have been from the operation years ago and so must be lookalikes.

His outfit is not the surprise rather what it is accompanying. It's nicer than the one that'd been at their home in Shiganshina though Eren can't have remembered that. It's a record player, running on electric instead of a wind up. The speaker old fashioned anyway for style. Eren holds up a record of the song Zeke had once been humming. Composed by a foreign musician. Only he and his father had known then-

"The shop owner was very kind to find it for me since I didn't know the name of the tune. I hummed it to him and he knew right away."

Zeke feels a small prick of jealousy, imagining Eren humming out the tune of the Waltz for the shopkeeper. Imagining his cute notes. He's half the mind to ask Eren to hum for him too.

"Shall we dance then? Big brother?"

Eren is looking at him hopefully over the encased record.

Zeke steps closer, having barely closed and locked the door when Eren had called out to him.

His coat and bag still held on an arm, Zeke pats Eren's head.

"Let me get ready first."

He puts away his coat, his bag. Keeping his uniform on, thinking it formal enough and it quicker this way. Zeke goes to his desk, lucky Colt is not part of their household. Laughing good-naturedly at his own joke. Since had he been Zeke's surprise would have been found sooner. He'd locked the drawer for good measure this time too. Zeke keeps the key on the desk. Returning to the front room where Eren waits. The record player already set up on the kitchen table, behind it the radio.

Zeke chuckling as Eren looks at him expectantly. Zeke telling him, "You really stole my thunder tonight, my princess."

Eyes widening in surprise as Zeke does not move to start the music. Instead he gets down on one knee. He opens the box in his hand. Setting it down once he's gotten the ring out.

"Give me your hand," Zeke says again, no longer within the dream.

Eren replies with words similar despite, only this time with a hushed hobble in his voice as he fights back tears, unable to- they spill as they win out- "You already have it, my prince!"

Zeke places the ring on Eren's finger, rising with the box so Eren may do the same for him. Throat tight when Eren falls to both his knees. Not needing to have gotten on them at all to put on his ring for him. Eren is adorable. Lovely. Eren holds up the ring, gold as his, pausing before he places it on Zeke's finger. Reading the engraving inside, same as in his ring-

" _Wherest thou goest, so go I..._ " Eren slips the ring onto Zeke's finger, holding his hand in both of his as he gazes up at him. An expression too full of tenderness and fondness that Zeke's heart clenches in the cavity of his breast, aching and longing despite that Eren is his and he Eren's.

Tears springing to his eyes in response as Eren tells him, wholeheartedly, "Yes! Big brother!"

Zeke helps Eren up onto his feet, careful as he'd been in the dream. When all that was around them was the summer air and the blue blue flowers. Gripping his hands in his, Zeke swallows as he prepares to speak. Finds himself unable to. Eren wipes at Zeke's tears, kissing him across the mouth.

Zeke manages to find his words, "Shall I play the record then?"

Eren is grinning ear to ear as he replies,"Yes big brother!"

Once the familiar tune begins to play, they begin their waltz... 

\---

Eren had been worried they'd be caught, or it'd look suspicious for them to be wearing the same sort of ring, but his brother had reassured him. That rings were a commonplace tool for shifters. Annie wore a ring quite often; it was because there's a switch hidden in it to prick her hand to activate her titan shifting abilities. In the case her hands were ever bound or it wasn't convenient to use a knife. 

Nodding in understanding, Eren had recalled, Zeke used a knife didn't he... most shifters did. Why was it... Eren muses that he felt compelled to bite into his hand? The idea of using a knife or needle, it didn't appeal to him. Instinct rules over this technique. Why, Zeke can't answer this either. He pats Eren's head as their discussion ends. Eren happy they have an excuse to wear their wedding rings in public. He'd been worried he'd have to keep it in his breast pocket, as he'd been asking his brother about.

He is disappointed however, such a small thing, that his brother will not be walking with him this evening. Needing to check in the archive for something with Colt. For their superiors. So Eren will be on his own tonight until his brother comes home.

Eren stops in the market to pick up some chicken and potatoes for dinner, along with other vegetables and milk for the pudding he'll make for dessert. He's gotten everything, but there's one more place he decides to go. He noticed his brother had been directing them down different paths for the sake of investigation or checking out new places. But there's a new place he's been avoiding. Was he really still worried he'd run into that Levi Ackerman? Eren doubts that spy will show his face to them again so casually. Now that they know what he is. Eren stops by the Alert Tea Shop. He'd really enjoyed the tea Falco had gifted him, so decides to buy some more. He would have done so sooner had his brother not been such a worrywart.

It's near closing time so Eren isn't surprised the shop is empty aside from the clerk behind the counter.

They both sell the leaves in bulk, bags, and a cup to drink at any one of their tables.

"Sorry to come in so close to curfew," Eren starts, making the blonde haired clerk jump, looking up from his book he nearly drops-

"Oh it's no trouble!" is what he's saying, turning his startled blue eyes at him, his nervous apologies forgotten, half said as he looks at him in stunned shock, then-

Joy.

"Eren! It's really you!"

He's well known these parts, so it's been a while that Eren has been met with such heavy enthusiasm. It was also odd to receive it when his more famous big brother was not with him. "Ah, yes..."

Eren is thinking the shop clerk must be a very big admirer, because he bolts out from behind the counter to meet him. Clutching at his hands with familiarity. There's something odd about this-

Laughing, yet his voice full of a hope that'd been broken time and time again, "Do you remember our promise? To see the ocean, the desert, the snowy mountains! It's all here Eren!"

Eren realises what it is.

It's unthinkable for anyone aside his brother and some of his comrades to call him by only his first name. That his military title is being dropped, by a stranger- who?

Who is he?

"I'm not sure..." Eren starts but the clerk continues, clutching his hands tighter, "It's me Eren! Armin Arlert! Your childhood friend! I used to read to you books about going outside all the time!"

Eren tries to think hard, it is nostalgic these words, but it had not been with this Armin that he-

"Eren!" a young woman has emerged from back of the shop, her long dark hair trailing behind her as does the red scarf around her neck.

"You finally came to us... Eren! It's not a lie! The Captain wasn't lying!"

As Eren gapes at her, she says also on the verge of tears, her typically calm voice a tempest as she says, full of emotion- "Do you recognise me? Or this scarf-" she places a pale hand upon it, at her throat "-you gave me when you saved me from being taken by those slavers?"

Eren tries to recognise her- suddenly, his head throbs. His brow furrows. She seems familiar, the both of them, and yet-

Eren holds a hand at his temple, "I-"

Armin places a hand at his shoulder to steady him, the young woman rushing to him to help him too. In case he falls.

Her voice hollow and desperate as Armin had been.

"My name is Mikasa! Mikasa Ackerman!"

The fog clears, rushing, urging, about his throbbing temple as Eren catches his breath, inhaling deeply, he stands tall before them. A clarity about his motions. A warm smile on his lips. A hand held to his chest as if to further indicate his words.

"Of course. I remember you... my friends!"

Ackerman.

That's what she had said.

Eren knows what he must do.

He opens his arms to them, a group hug felt all around. Tears in all their eyes.

"Sorry, it's been such a long time. How could I forget?"

Armin and Mikasa look at him, elated.

"You've been through a lot so it's no surprise Eren, and it's not like we're kids anymore," Armin says, obviously relieved at Eren's response.

"We've finally reached you," Mikasa is saying wanting to say more but too overcome with happiness and relief as well to say anymore.

Eren's smile continuous, contagious as he says, "We should have a chat. If you're alright with it you two can come over to my place and stay the night."

He drops his arms from them, picking up the basket of his purchases.

"I was on my way home to make dinner. It's perfect timing."

Mikasa and Armin share a look, both touched by Eren's offer. Nodding.

"We'd love to," Armin says, Mikasa rushing off to prepare a bag for them both, as Armin asks- "Are you sure we're not imposing?"

"Of course not!" Eren says, wondering if he's too chipper, "By the way, do you have a telephone I can borrow?"

"Oh yes!" Armin says, a nervous air about him Eren wonders is usual or means something else.

These people... these spies are playing a game with him, taking a bet to pretend to be his friends. Who amongst them will win? It's one on two right now, but not for long.

"I need to call my big brother to let him know we have guests so he's not surprised," Eren tells Armin as he dials the number into the rolling dial. Hoping Zeke is still at the archive.

After the front desk answers and patches him through-

" _Eren?_ "

"Big brother!" Eren cries out joyfully, "I wanted to inform you I've invited some old friends over for dinner, if that is alright."

" _Yes,_ " Zeke replies not missing a beat. Eren can tell from Zeke's tone he's already piecing it all together, who could it be? These 'old friends'? Aside from their fellow soldiers, Zeke himself. Eren's friends are-

"Also big brother," Eren says pleasantly, "I was wondering how you would prefer I cook the potatoes tonight."

" _That depends... how would you like to cook them?_ "

"Mashed," Eren says, also without missing a beat.

" _We'll go with that then._ "

"Thank you Zeke, see you tonight."

" _Yes, see you. Keep safe._ "

Eren hangs up the phone, a click and chime ending the connection.

His brother's favourite way of eating potatoes is fried, Eren didn't need to have asked what he prefers. This conversation had been prepared for this situation. Not only if the company is one they ought not keep but also- in case the phone is bugged.

"Shall we head out then?" Eren says, "My dear friends."

\--

It's nostalgic, Mikasa points out once they arrive to Eren's flat. 

Their walk along the way with her following after them. Armin talking Eren's ear off about the sights they'd seen on the journey here. None too detailed, in case they are overheard and deemed suspicious. Armin speaking especially about the ocean. What about it was exactly like in the books and what about it he hadn't been expecting. How they used to read together so many tales of the outside world; some tales still. Legends and myths. Not everything could be the truth could it? 

They have coffee and vanilla bean biscuits as they wait for Eren, who starts dinner. The potatoes mashed as asked and the chicken roasting in the oven. A few other sides are made as they play a card game. Armin's eyes lighting up as Eren takes out his seashell collection afterwards to show them. Laying them all out on the table. Even Mikasa leans forward in amazed interest at all the different shapes and colours.

Eren taps his most prized conch shell, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Armin nodding as he holds it up, Eren having passed it to him. The sun has set and the lights are on with it dark out.

"I found one similar to this back on the island," Armin says, "When we first all saw the sea together with the Survey Corps."

Eren makes no comment at that, which they find odd.

"I suppose you don't want to join anymore do you?" Armin says, laughing lightly, almost embarrassed, "I shouldn't be surprised... after all that you must have been through. But the Eren I knew would still be running forward to fulfill that dream... sorry that's rude to you. What am I saying? After we finally got to meet again..." 

Mikasa looks like she's struggling between comforting Armin and- she turns to Eren.

"I'm glad if you gave up that dream Eren. We don't regret joining since we did it in order to find you... when we go home together this time... we don't have to... we don't have to fight anymore..." even as Mikasa says this she doesn't sound so sure.

If they don't fight then-

"I'm happy how I am," Eren says, both to their amazement.

"Have I said too much?" Armin says, panicked, Eren had told him they could go to his place... so they can speak freely right? Or had he misunderstood and they were being listened in on?

Eren shakes his head, "I mean I'm happy where I am. So long as I am with my big brother I don't care."

"Your big brother..." Mikasa echoes, her expression troubled as Armin perks up "That's right! Eren when you say 'big brother'... who do you mean? You don't really mean you have a big brother do you? You were an only child before your family adopted Mikasa so..."

Armin says quite surely, hinging on that last detail. Was that really the truth? There did seem like there were gaps in their memories, especially around the time Eren had disappeared. They'd accounted it to the trauma from Wall Maria falling, however...

If it had not only been that then- how?

Eren stirs his cup of coffee, the spoon mixing in the cream further. 

"You guys are my friends but you don't know I have a big brother? Don't you think... that's too much?"

The way Eren says this- distinctly.

It's dangerous.

An unforgiving they recognise.

When Eren told them the walls are a cage and the titans must be destroyed, all to the last one.

What cannot be overlooked, accepted-

Seeing their alarmed expressions, Eren draws out from that familiar violent tempo- and smiles at them. 

"He's my half brother but he is my big brother nonetheless."

Mikasa and Armin share a glance. Then it was true what Grisha had written in his notebooks. It is true this War Chief Zeke Yeager they'd heard about is without a doubt- the child who'd betrayed his parents. The résistance. The same. Then it can be assumed putting the pieces together and what other information the Survey Corps had discovered for them. And from Paradi's previous infiltration of dispatched spies. Reiner. Annie. Bertholdt. Marley had not started with them. That at some point... before them. Zeke Yeager had breached Wall Maria before it fell, and the reason Eren was taken away had been-

As Mikasa stands realising the danger they must be in, if Zeke is coming here- the phone rings.

Eren laughs, holding a hand out to her, motioning her to take her seat again. She does with some hesitance, flustered and confused on what she should do when Eren smiles at her like that.

Telling her, "Don't worry I'll get it. It must be Zeke."

As Eren walks over to answer the phone, Eren teases, "He better not have changed his mind about the mashed potatoes."

Eren picks up the phone, "Hello? We were just talking about you-"

" _Were you now?_ "

Eren stills entirely at that voice.

It is not Zeke's.

" _And here I thought you'd already forgotten all about me Eren._ "

Instead this voice is that of-

Levi Ackerman.

"What do you want?" Eren says, to the point.

There's a scoff on the other end.

" _Ain't it obvious? Don't get the wrong idea, those two aren't in on it but we decided to take some precautions and follow them. In other words we saw an opportunity and took it._ "

Eren's tone is cold, "I asked you what it is you want."

A click of the tongue, " _Hasty aren't you? I ain't surprised. Alright, I'll cut the bullshit. We have your building surrounded. I want you to accompany those two out to us. They should have put two and two together by now and know we're here to pick you all up. You do that without pulling any tricks and we don't blow anyone's head off. That ape in particular. Got it?_ "

Eren does not reply hastily.

A solid minute of silence passes as both Armin and Mikasa determine there is no way Eren is talking to the same person he'd called in their shop. Rather, that call regardless of what had been said, had tipped off their comrades. Most likely then....

It is Captain Levi who is speaking to Eren.

That dispelled heat returns, within Eren's quaking, angered voice.

"Scum. Not only do you threaten me in my own home you also insult and threaten to kill my brother? Go fuck yourself!"

" _You can yell your pretty head off all you want at me when I see you again. Face to face._ "

"HOW DARE YOU-" Eren's voice rises and is cut short as Levi says curtly " _Hurry up and decide you brat, we ain't got much time. I see him and the lot marching down the street._ "

Eren swallows, tears springing to his eyes as he thinks it over. Horrified. If he had tried to take care of the situation himself... if he hadn't warned his brother... then Zeke and the others wouldn't be in harm's way. If he had only apprehended these two spies on his own then their comrades wouldn't have come after them to provide backup... and his big brother would not be in danger.

Eren trembles, furious and frightened as he tries to swallow down his guilt. But... but! Zeke had told him for next time... that he must absolutely call for his help... since last time Eren had ran in ahead all alone. He had almost been captured. His big brother had even had to suffer the consequences of that blundered possibility. Eren had only been trying to prevent that. Why was it that no matter what he did he couldn't win? Against these... damn devils! This bastard! Levi Ackerman!

Eren's jaw clenches, his teeth grinding to the other.

If only he could transform here.

If only they were on enemy territory instead of Marley's. Then he could kill! He could kill them without hesitation!

Why... why did his superiors refuse to send him to Paradi?

Eren knows without a doubt now, if he were to go, all that Marcel, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, had failed to do- he could- 

**He will-**

" _Hey Eren. Didn't I tell you to choose alre-_ "

Whatever else Levi had to say is cut off as the connection dies.

The line is not cut from Eren's place so it must be a main telephone circuit that has brought the conversation short.

A few seconds later the lights switch off.

This goes for his entire building but Eren can't tell, not from where he is. He can see outside... the lamps too along the streets have been shut off too. It would be dangerous to snipe without any light when your moving targets are familiar with the terrain. Whoever is responsible for this-

Did his brother think this far ahead? Was Eren's conversation with Mr Ackerman bugged? How had they gotten anyone in the building without being detected? Had Levi been bluffing this whole time?

No, what occurred-

Was pure luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours before the incident at the Yeager sibling's residence, Pieck had decided to visit mentioned Yeagers.

Weeks ago she'd returned from her mission. Already reporting in to her superiors she'd gone home for a long rest without meeting her friends yet. The weight of her fallen comrades' lives heavy on her shoulders. Pocko.... Porco had been killed. Reiner she discovered... had been consumed. By the Queen Historia Reiss. Ruler of the walls. It was the worst possible situation. Given the case that Marley has the Founding Titan. Nothing would be worse except if the Paradi Eldians somehow recaptured the Founding Titan. She'd returned by the skin of her teeth. Infiltrating the Survey Corps. Applying to work near the reclaimed outside land by the seaside due to her tendency to adapt no matter the environment. She'd left before it became too obvious... she knew too much.

She'd have applied as a double spy but she'd not been keen on the idea of killing her own to "prove herself" and so had shifted into the Cart Titan and swam her way across the sea. It'd been a grueling journey, she was exhausted. Kept for a week back at HQ, unsure when she would turn back to a human. She'd spent another week reporting, then recuperating. 

Finally she'd been able to return to the Eldian base and resume her duties with her comrades.

But before that, she'd wanted to pay Zeke and Eren a visit. They may have already gotten an official word from their superiors or they may have not with the way information had to be approved and censored. So Pieck had been determined to tell them as soon as she could, what was going on since out of everyone- Eren is the most in danger.

She'd come to their flat, hoping to catch them but they were out.

With that being the case she'd used Pocko's spare key to visit his place. It in the same building as the Yeager's. An away from home and easier to get to work from. Pieck doesn't know how she will bear facing the Galliard's at this point. They have lost both their sons.

Pieck lies down on Pocko's bed, his flat a floor down from Zeke and Eren's. She rests here far longer than she'd intended. Looking over Pocko's things as she drifted into sleep. The picture of them all together at the academy as children. The carving knife Marcel gifted to him when he'd left for the Paradi Island Operation on his desk with a wooden cup half made. The mule plush she'd gifted him one birthday that he told her wasn't cute at all! Then had the gall to tell her its drooping eyes reminded him of hers. Yes, the plush hadn't been cute... it'd been Pocko who'd been cute... Pieck blinks some tears away thinking she'd already had enough of them. She'd thought it over and over and over in her head, why had it turned out this way? What she thought at the time, to help prevent any of it... she came to the conclusion there was no helping it. She didn't have the power or the authority. And the way it'd been within the walls, what else were they to do? It happened so suddenly and Pocko was always hot under the collar about Marcel. And when he learnt he couldn't even get after Reiner, whose life had been saved from Marcel sacrificing his life to begin with... he'd really lost it then. There was no holding him back-

Pieck covers her blurring vision with an arm.

Better not to see than see through her tears.

Pocko wouldn't return to this place, but this place still smells of Pocko.

It comforts her as much as it hurts her.

She'd eventually slept, and when she woke she'd tried again to see if the Yeager siblings were home yet. In the stairwell she'd seen out the window, as she'd climbed up the stairs. An odd light at the top of the buildings across, curving. Surrounding this one- and with her keen hearing she heard-

No one else but the steady footsteps of advancing soldiers.

They had blocked the streets to this building.

For what purpose?

The danger must already be present here then, she thinks quickly.

Pieck had ran as fast as she could, tearing back down the way she came, then down the steps to the first floor and then down further to the basement. Grabbing the fire emergency axe on her way, in case the lock was intact. Good thing. She hacks the lock. And in the basement where the connecting cables to the telephone communications and electric service are she hacks into them too. Knowing the darkness will stall them. Whoever the enemy is. They won't be able to use their own lights if they become ever noticeable from the regular lights going out. They'll have to put their own lights out or give their location away.

It really is her lucky day, for it just so happens the power box for this street is located in this basement. Its safety assured from the important military personnel who reside in this building. Not only do the building lights go out but so do various streetlights.

She exhales a large breath, listening in the dark for any indication she may have been followed.

At the very least, this time- she has saved her comrades.

\--

"Hold your fire!"

Zeke holds an arm out in command to them, the soldiers who'd follow him in as reinforcement. All armed with rifles and swords. They would have started firing immediately had Eren not been before the line of fire. Eren runs to Zeke, barely evading Mikasa's grasp. A pained cry of frustration and fury escaping her throat as she whips out a knife she'd been hiding up her sleeve to cut at her skirts. Making it easier for the odd gear they'd seen before on Levi Ackerman's accomplices, to function as she makes a mad dash, quick as lightning, to Armin. Tucking him under her arm with ease as she turns her body and smashes out the window. Flying out from it onto the rooftops of the building ahead. The gear she'd hidden under her skirts whirling as the cables shoot out. Shots ringing out after her, missing narrowly.

"After them!" Zeke orders, a hoard of steps dashing out back onto the streets to follow after their comrades back down there who have already started pursuing the invaders.

Zeke would go too but Eren is clinging onto him, shaking his head. Begging him to stay, for a moment. Another. More. Please. Don't leave. Zeke gently strokes Eren's hair, the back of his head. Trying to calm him.

"Everything will be alright Eren. We'll catch them for sure. Annie, Bertholdt, and Colt are here to help with the entrapment too."

Eren shakes his head, rubbing his face against Zeke's chest, voice a lamenting hush, "I almost got you killed again... big brother..!"

"Nonsense," Zeke chides kindly, holding Eren tighter in his arms. He kisses his brow, then his cheek. Eren leaning into his touch, his reassuring warmth desperately as if he may die without it.

"You did well to distract them. That was scary wasn't it?" Zeke draws back to stroke Eren's cheek. Zeke wants to kiss him badly, on the lips. Taste his mouth and feel Eren's warmth, and from Eren's parted lips Zeke can tell Eren wants that too.

Eren is looking up at him, his gaze filled only with him, yearning, concerned only for Zeke's well being-

_Ah._

It is so beautiful.

Eren's eyes on him.

Eren's love for him.

Eren-

Zeke tilts his head forward about to kiss Eren.

"War Chief Zeke."

A familiar voice.

Zeke turns. Straightens up but still holding Eren in his arms.

"Pieck! When did you return?"

A smile full of gladness upon Zeke's lips which Eren mirrors on seeing her, genuine all around, Eren saying "You've returned home Ms Pieck!"

Pieck grants them the same grateful smile in return, "Yes. I have returned, it's good to see you safe and sound Deputy Chief Eren."

Then more seriously, straightening up into attention, "I have come to you to report: Reiner Braun and Porco Galliard have... fallen on the battlefield. They did their best to become Warriors but have failed in the face of an enemy too great. I have come to see you two to warn you that the situation is more dire than even... our superiors will admit."

She swallows, a frown upon her lips, "The false King Fritz once monitored by Marley has been overthrown by the people of the walls, and the Queen who has taken the throne is a real deal. She like War Chief Zeke is a member of the royal family. She has... inherited the Armored Titan."

"Please wait a moment!" Eren says, stepping out from Zeke's arms momentarily to turn to her. Zeke's hands holding onto Eren's. Trying to calm him. As Zeke considers the enhanced information. They'd learnt from Bertholdt and Annie a member of the royal family still lives within the walls... when Zeke had returned many years ago with Eren he'd reported it was highly possible the entirety of the Reiss house was dead. Killed by his father, Grisha Yeager. That someone of Reiss remains even now... is not only troublesome. It is decisive.

"How can that be? Isn't the Royal Family within the walls the same cowards who abandoned us and would not fight? Were they not the ones who set to massacre the rest of the world and left us to carry on their tarnished legacy? How is it, that after everything they dare want to fight now?!"

As Eren's fury subsides with his outburst, the same horror settles in on all of them.

That promise that'd been made 200 years ago-

"They mean to destroy us all for sure, is that it," Zeke says, voice calm, a deep that calms Eren's throbbing grief.

"That is the most likely conclusion I have come to as well War Chief," Pieck says, "The original King Fritz threatened that if we dared destroy his peace in Paradi he will wreck havoc on this world once more and destroy everything."

Pieck steps from the doorway, the lights flickering back on as the power is restored. Maintenance workers brought in by Colt and escorted by soldiers as Annie and Bertholdt continue searching for familiar faces. Her hand falling from the wood of the frame as she stands closer to them, her voice the same tone but the volume decreasing. Not in fear anyone will hear but in fear it will be the truth.

"This is without a doubt war... for the end of the world."

With the existence of a member of the royal family actively fighting with the devils of Paradi, and being capable of battle. Proven to be so with her inheritance of the Armored Titan, and their aggressive retaliation by sending in spies of their own. There is no doubt in the Warriors' minds that their enemy's goal is to reclaim the Founding Titan. For their Queen to inherit its divine powers and for hell to be unleashed upon this earth once again. Before any other country, clan, or people may stop them. The Eldians of Paradi will protect their existence by repeating the same atrocities of centuries ago; and annihilate all else.

The only ones who stand a chance in winning against them, are they, Warriors of Marley.

Eldians... like who they face.

But they're different aren't they?

They aren't cowards. They've been struggling to prove themselves, to live in this world, to be loyal to their homeland of Marley!

"That won't happen! The world won't end!" Eren cries out fiercely, stepping over to Pieck to console her. And rekindle courage in his own heart, a bravery he knows well. Hope lies within him, for next to him is-

"My big brother... War Chief Zeke won't let that happen! And neither will I! Together we'll defeat them! Victory is certain!"

Pieck smiles at Eren, thinking she wish she were as brave and straight forward. Chiding herself for wavering, that's a mindset isn't it? She'll just have to do her best- like everyone had- so they need not have died in vain- yes, they can't fail. She'll protect them! "Yes. Thank you Deputy Chief! We'll show them what we're made of!"

The search continues until morning.

It discovered that at some point the enemy had fled the rooftops and had made their escape in the underground passageways of the sewers.

To the great vexation of Annie and Bertholdt who dare not follow where there is no light. Already apprehensive that all that'd guided them were streetlamps. The enemy knows well, to move under the sun means defeat.

\--

Gabi doesn't think she can take much more of this.

She'd been hoping and hoping and hoping, believing that this time everyone would come home safely. That it'd been a fluke last time. 

It isn't fair. 

Reiner wouldn't ever be coming home, Marcel too and Porco.

What more did these devils want to take from her?

Her friends, her family; wasn't it already enough they've never had freedom?

That is what she is fighting for.

A chance for herself, for those who come after her to have an opportunity. To walk wherever they please, see all the sights they can for themselves, to try foods from faraway lands, to not be hated and detested for as long as humanity lives.

If they do not right this wrong, they have no right to be human.

And they are human.

She knows that for sure. When her mother smiles, when a baby cries, when her friends laugh or scuffle with her. It's not their fault they were cursed, thrown away by that evil King.

The ones who were causing problems are those devils on Paradi, if only they didn't exist then Marley would be safe, strong and protected from other nations. But because they'd kept the Eldians, and were burdened by them... they can't see them for what they are. Loyal and hardworking for the good of their homeland. They are devils the same to those Paradi Eldians in the eyes of the Marleyans for however much longer the conflict continues. So it's simple isn't it? If the good and loyal to Marley Eldians were to exterminate all those bad evil demon Eldians on Paradi then that would prove it to them wouldn't it? It's why they were given a chance as Warriors. To fight and show to the world they aren't bad at all, they want all the same things everyone else does. All that humanity desires and longs for, in order to live happy, fulfilling lives.

Right now,

Is this really a life they are living?

Born to die on the battlefield, stuck within the confines of the ghetto, scorned and spat on by every other race for as long as they exist? For sins their ancestors committed?

That can't be, that shouldn't be! Gabi won't let that happen! Not anymore! Never! Never! Never again! Stop!

There are dogs and pigs who have more freedom than they.

She... wants to be free!

She wants everyone, to be free too.

Happy, they'll finally be happy and loved and cherished.

Everyone can come home.

They try to tell her to calm down, to sit it out, to wait. They need orders to move. To fight. The thrumming rage in her breast suggesting otherwise. She rushes past them, kicking and punching away, tears streaming down her face, anger griping every inch of her as she pushes past their reaching hands. Unable to be held back as she runs out to the storage where the rifles are kept. She will appeal to their superiors to ask on her behalf, to allow HQ to let her go to Paradi. And when she's there she's going to finish those devils off! With or without anyone's help! Even without inheriting any of the great titans, she can do it! She's determined. She's no coward! She'll shoot that stupid wicked Queen and end it all! 

Once she's killed that Queen everyone will follow after her and they'll crush the rest of the devils! Annihilate them! Win! 

And finally, they'll be free!

That is what is running through Gabi's mind as she picks up the rifle nearest to her and loads it, precise and perfect. Falco may have been getting better scores than her lately but she is still a better shot than he.

She turns to leave the storage, a figure blocking out the light. Her way out.

She'd been expecting Falco even Zofia or Udo- the figure is too tall for it to be any of them.

"Get out... GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she can't help but scream, feeling if she doesn't she'll explode, burst until nothing nothing nothing is there and she can't be nothing she can't be defeated she can't die until she's had her revenge. Reiner was supposed to come home a hero, she was supposed to meet him, she was supposed to inherit the Armored Titan! Everything! This situation! This world! Is wrong!

"Gabi," Eren says, and Gabi tilts her face up to look at him, the tears streaming over her hot and red cheeks in amazement. His tone unlike the others. Pity. Sadness. Guilt. There is none of that in Eren's voice. When a beast hunts in the forest it does not tend to hunt a fellow beast.

That is why-

Eren approaches. Crouches down before her, meeting her gaze.

She should feel compelled to take this chance to run out, yet she does not. Wanting more, needing to hear what it is he has to say. What is it that binds her so? Is this why... Falco is so fixated on Eren? The way she feels right now, like no one else understands her more, like no one else is on her side more.

He doesn't tell her to calm down or to stop crying.

So Gabi cries harder as she says, "What is it Deputy Chief? Are you here to stop me too?" Even as she says those words Gabi knows they are not true.

"No," Eren confirms, reaching to pick up a rifle as well, he loads it as she did. Precise and perfect. "If you are going to Paradi, I will go with you."

"Huh?" Gabi can't help but say, mouth gaping.

"If I go with you to fight, then War Chief Zeke will have to follow too. Since where I go he will go. If we fight with you, victory is certain is it not?"

"You're... you're really not trying to stop me?"

"Why would I do that? Your feelings aren't wrong Gabi."

Gabi blinks away more tears, remainders roused by anger, it's funny how there's no tears for what she's feeling presently.

Comfort.

Hope.

"I think my feelings are similar to yours. I too want to exterminate every last one of those devils and free us from this cage."

"You... do?" Gabi says, her torn heart still beating. Rapid. Her body trembling as Eren's eyes meet hers, an inferno. The very hellfire they would tread across. So often she has been considered rash, overly bold, too passionate. That the Deputy Chief is akin to her is-

"We all wish for it. It is why we are Warriors."

-what she needed.

Closing his eyes momentarily to quell his unbreakable, untamable fury, the Eren who looks at her as he reveals his gaze once more is the Eren she is familiar with. A smile as kind as the gentle hand he places on her shoulder as he hefts the rifle he'd loaded to his shoulder. At the ready.

"We fight together. You will never be alone. Believe in us, Gabi."

Gabi hefts her rifle to her shoulder too, a radiant smile spreading across her lips as she responds,

"Yes sir!"

\--

They're sitting for a coffee break, chocolate chip shortbread being munched all around.

In the conference room.

The Warrior Candidates in class like nothing happened earlier. Gabi so focused on her work, Falco feels he has to work harder too.

"You're so good with children Eren, you definitely need to have a lot of your own!" Colt is saying, surprised and almost spilling his coffee as Pieck elbows him. Winking at him as he regards her both shocked and hurt.

Bertholdt swallows down his biscuit as he nods, "I agree! I hope I too can-" Annie shoves a biscuit in Bertholdt's mouth, ceasing what else he has to say.

"It was amazing how you handled the situation," Zeke tells him, and it is only Zeke's praise that causes Eren's cheeks to flush, turning away pleased yet flustered, "Stop it big brother. I was following what you used to do with me when I got that way."

Eren stirs the spoon in his mug, reaching for the pitcher of cream to add more.

Wondering if he needs more sugar too.

Setting the spoon on the napkin close by, he cups his hands around the mug and takes a sip to determine if the sweetness is to his liking.

Licking his lips as he considers the contents, going on to say "And it's not like I don't understand her. She's a child but that doesn't mean what she's saying is wrong."

Eren picks up a biscuit, glancing Zeke's way as he says, "Or am I still a child to think that?"

Zeke feels sweat at the back of his neck as he looks upon Eren's downcast gaze. Eren's long eyelashes framing it abashed, his lips pink and moist before he bites into the shortbread, his slender fingers pinching the biscuit between them. Zeke feels Eren's foot beneath the table, brushing to his ankle as he takes another bite. His glance upon Zeke. Teasing him. The beginning of a coy smile.

"As much as we agree with Gabi, I don't think it's likely we will be sent to Paradi again anytime soon," Pieck is saying, stirring her coffee too. Was it really that good with that much cream?

Zeke coughs into his fist, clearing his throat, joining into the discussion "That's right. Correct as always Pieck! There's been talk that the head of the Tybur family will be holding a conference."

"Has anything been confirmed?" Berholdt says, Annie even appearing surprised by the news.

Colt munches another biscuit, saying in awe when he's done eating, "It's rare he'd appear in public, is it some sort of counterattack for the terrorists?"

"Would he really put himself in that kind of danger?" Annie voices.

"Probably," Pieck says, "If it's in order to fool the world that we're not having as many problems with Paradi as we've been trying to let on."

Zeke's fist plops onto his palm, "Correct you are again! Pieck!"

Eren glances between Zeke and Pieck, oddly annoyed. Saying.

"Then? He's going to give a speech about how everything's fine here? And people will come for that?" 

Pieck nods, "They will since it's the famous and great Lord Willy Tybur who will be hosting the event. He will invite representatives from every nation to hear him speak and see for themselves that Marley's cause is powerful and just."

Eren leans forward, "I see! He's trying to gain their support isn't he! We won't fight Paradi now-"

"-but later with the support of the other nations with us we'll defeat them," Pieck finishes, the two of them grinning at the other for the same notion.

"Isn't that showing our weakness though?" Bertholdt muses.

"It's a gamble they're willing to take since we haven't been able to defeat these terrorists ourselves," Zeke supplies, pushing up his glasses. "Also, Marley once had to fend off these devils by themselves before. Giving it the upper hand in war for decades. Other countries will want a piece of that power."

Power gained from the victory of defeating Eldians. Titans. The devils of Paradi.

It will prove their own strength and worth in the world.

Enemies will become allies only in the face of a stronger common enemy.

Wanting to save face for themselves too.

"If all nations invade their homeland the spies will have to return home to defend it," Annie says flatly, thinking of their own predicament. Even if it had not been the case. She doesn't like it, how uncanny it is. A chill running through her, would they not just surrender? The people of the walls? No, not with the titans in the walls as a threat. They won't go down without a fight. Because if they don't fight they will all die. And if they don't win, the outcome is the same. If you don't fight you cannot win. That chill runs back up her spin as Annie recalls, that frightening strength, those dark blue piercing eyes. Of Mikasa Ackerman. Boring straight into her- piercing like the blade of a knife-

Bertholdt watches as Annie draws her arms around herself, in a bid for warmth. He rubs her back comfortingly. Annie noticing, and nodding to him, thankful.

"It will also benefit us Eldians fighting for Marley to show the world we're not as bad as the rumors say," Colt adds in, "The Tyburs really are thinking of us, even with their high position."

Despite being Eldians, the Tyburs are treated like humans; the nobility they'd been during the Eldian Empire's golden age. For their contribution to the fall of it. Without Tybur, the Fritz would have destroyed and ruled the world.

"I wonder," Eren says as he adds more sugar into his coffee, "how Lord Tybur will convince them?"

What makes Marley's strength so certain yet still in need of assistance?

What could the Tybur's be offering to the other nations that will make them accept without hesitance, that Marley is a country they will want on their side once Paradi is dealt with?

None know the answer yet.

\--

Zeke is the only one.

Commander Magath is already outside to meet him, as he arrives to the estate. 

Zeke steps out from the car that'd been sent to pick him up, an attendant opening the door for him. Unnecessary in his opinion but merely part of the Tybur family's hospitality. He follows after the General, who tells him the higher ups have been informed of this trip so he need not worry it was going outside his boundaries. General Calvi had been supportive too, despite the typical brow lift he'd aimed at the Commander.

"We'll discuss further details in the parlor," Magath tells him as they walk into the mansion.

Willy Tybur is waiting for them in the parlor, which is closed at all doors. Even the balcony that had been open before their arrival is shut. The curtains drawn and the fresh breeze reminiscent about the room as Willy turns to Zeke, greeting him, "My apologies for calling to meet you so suddenly. Commander Magath and I finally finished our plan, and we need your cooperation."

Zeke shakes Willy's hand. They all sit at the table before them. Various tea things set out. Eren may have enjoyed it Zeke thinks had he been invited.

It's a little funny seeing a group of grown men all pour themselves a cup of tea from this fine flowery china, but that's how serious this discussion is, that not even a long trusted servant of the Tybur's is allowed in on it.

"Please accept my apologies also," Zeke starts, Magath sipping his tea already. Willy too nervous to drink by the way his hands fold before him, him leaning intently and attentively towards Zeke. His attention on him entirely. 

"How so?" Willy asks, unsure. He keeps enough composure for show. It's easily seen through by Zeke who's used to playing charades.

"I have not the faintest clue why you are asking me for my cooperation, when it is well within both Commander Magath's and General Calvi's rights to simply order whatever is required of me."

Willy looks embarrassed, "Oh uhm, yes that is typically the case."

"In what way is this case special?" Zeke asks, not minding at all that he is free to speak to Willy Tybur like this despite that it's a Tybur he is speaking to.

Willy loosens then tightens his tie, "True, you could have been ordered to do this but Commander Magath and I decided given what had been permitted previously that we treat this... with the same sort of courtesy."

Willy's expression turns exceedingly sheepish, "You've seen through it all haven't you?"

Whatever it is they will ask of him to do, he doesn't have a choice. He is a soldier. A Warrior. An order is given and he is expected to carry it out. He has always striven to fulfill his assignments. Even analyzing the situation to better his chances of success. It was honestly baffling to him that they were going through all this trouble for the sake of false courtesy. Zeke considers what it must be for them to go to such lengths, not liking what he comes up with.

Oddly it must be reflecting on his face more than he'd intended since Willy apologises again.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this. Once we came up with the idea we thought nothing else could be more ideal. My little sister has already agreed to it too."

Whatever it is that will be asked of Zeke today, it is expected of him to do it.

He has never disappointed his superiors.

He has always done all that he can for the sake of Marley.

What it is- 

Is the answer to what Marley has to offer.

"It's our sincere wish that you marry my little sister."

Willy then continues.

"Commander Magath was telling me they sent you potential candidates to choose from, so I'm hoping you didn't have your heart set on one of them already. I was told you hadn't made a submission yet so I went ahead and arranged this."

Zeke picks up some cubes of sugar to drop into his tea, the exact amount Eren would choose.

Zeke speaking.

"Tell me Lord Tybur-"

"Ah! Please call me Willy! No need to be so formal!"

Zeke is careful to keep his expression from souring at that. Completely neutral. His tone merely inquisitive.

"Mr Willy, pardon me for asking this if it's obvious but I had heard your little sister is already married."

Willy nods, as if he had been expecting this to come up.

"You are correct. She was, however her husband passed away recently. He wasn't in the best of health, it was some illness he had since his youth. I can assure you my sister herself is very healthy, hence why they were able to have so many children together."

Willy's hands fold before him, to prevent himself from fidgeting.

"I hope that my little sister being married before will not deter you. Rather it was a deciding factor. She's very capable of having children and can still have more. I'm sure she will be able to serve you well."

"That's an odd way of phrasing it," Zeke says, unsettled. He had strayed from the path his parents had set for him- the duties of a prince and yet here he was being set up as if he were one. An arranged marriage. He understands his genes are essential, but this-

"What better match than these two capable bloodlines?" Willy is telling him, prepared phrasing they must have looked over countless times to have decided this. Wanting to be practiced with it, so when they present it to Zeke it will sound convincing.

"The union of Tybur and Fritz will convince the world that victory lies with Marley and we can be trusted."

Zeke pours milk into his tea, watching the amber liquid turn pale as he replies, matter of fact, "My name is not Fritz. It's Yeager."

A name he shares with Eren.

Eren.

Who is at home waiting for him. Zeke recalls his earnest smile as he'd taken Zeke's bag from him so he need not carry it wherever he was going; right as they'd been about to head home together. Zeke having been summoned elsewhere. Both not knowing where, only it is important if Commander Magath is the one issuing the summons. Eren had kissed him on the cheek when he learnt he had not been asked for too. Just Zeke. He'd promised that dinner would be ready for him when he returned. That he'd handle the rest of the chores for the evening in case Zeke got back late. He'd bid him a safe journey. His eyes on him, clearly wishing him home already. Always lonely without him. Eren- his Eren-

Zeke's hand is a fist in his lap. He doesn't bother to drink the tea he's prepped.

He already knows it's far too sweet for his taste.

If he refuses this offer-

He can't.

It is what is expected of him and frankly all that he's been told makes sense. Lady Tybur is a perfect candidate. Even so Zeke tries to find a way, a gap. Since-

Zeke cannot help but think of Eren who will no doubt be hurt, even if the marriage is a sham, hollow, merely another duty.

"I can tell you aren't convinced," Willy says, a smile as if he knew it'd be like this, and since it's come to this- "Which is why I'm going to reveal our family secret to you like I did with Commander Magath. I think... this will convince you."

Willy takes a deep breath.

"The truth is... while I am the head of the Tybur family, it was not me who inherited the War Hammer Titan."

Willy stares at Zeke. Zeke sitting in stunned silence.

Willy's tense and nervous expression softens as he speaks of his sister, "Instead my little sister inherited it in my place. I told you she is capable. She's a strong and sturdy gal. Incredibly brave. I'm sure she and you will understand each other. As a successor of one of the Great Titans."

Zeke finally drinks his tea, finishing it in one go.

With this...

There is absolutely no room for him to refuse.

Zeke nods to Willy, holding a hand out to him, which Willy accepts. A shake, a grasp, an agreement.

Without a trace of what he's actually feeling inside given away, Zeke replies to him-

"I understand. Mr Willy. I shall marry Lady Tybur then. May victory bless our homeland of Marley, for all of humanity's future!"

"Yes! Splendid! Thank you very much!" Willy Tybur replies, his grin relieved and full of joy for the success to come, "I shall announce it at the conference. The world will know Marley is a heroic nation of peace!"

\-- 

Commander Magath had been absolutely giddy, even bringing out champagne for a toast. Willy Tybur asking they stay longer for dinner. Then further talks on preparation for the conference. Less confidential as the doors are opened and servants are allowed to serve the food. It being spoken of. What Zeke will need to do. Along with the other Warriors. He'll meet Lady Tybur then, at the conference- as she will also be guarding the guests with the other Warriors, in case the terrorists try to make another move. Willy apologises she is currently occupied grieving her late husband, and taking care of her children. So they cannot meet now. Which is why Willy had spoken on her behalf. She wants to spend as much time as she can with her children. Especially since this will be before such an important event. The risks are high. Hope for the best, expect the worst, as they say right?

But it is a gamble they must take, he's certain with the unveiling of the truth of this world, also the planned marriage of a Tybur and one of the royal bloodline of Fritz, it can be convinced. That Marley is strong, and that the Eldians of today stand with them. Old sins will be forgiven, since they will be carried by the Eldian devils of Paradi. The world's ancient obstacle to peace. Ymir's reign will finally end.

Wily Tybur is sure, since Marley holds the Founding Titan, that this peace will be maintained.

Zeke.

Is not so sure.

The only thing he is sure of is-

"Eren," Zeke opens the door to their bedroom after he's washed his face and brushed his teeth, preparing to go to bed once he came home. Far past curfew. It allowed given the circumstances of his orders. His position. It's late so Zeke had expected that Eren would be sleeping by now. Surprised when he'd come home to see the seeping light from beneath the crack of the bedroom door on his way to the bathroom.

So immersed in his reading, that Eren is delayed on greeting him. A first, Zeke is both dissatisfied and amused. Eren sets aside his book, kicking the blankets off, leaving the warmth of their bed to bound over to Zeke. Throwing himself into Zeke's opened arms.

"Welcome back! Big brother!"

Zeke hugs him tightly, pressing his face to Eren's hair. Inhaling deeply the scent of the floral shampoo Eren enjoys, along with his own scent.

"Sorry it took me so long," Zeke tells him, easing away from Eren so he can draw up a hand and kiss it, the hand with Eren's wedding ring. Eren giggling, "You're being sappy, Zeke."

It doesn't look like Eren minds it, despite this remark.

"Hmm, you're not wrong," Zeke says, "Tell big brother what you were reading. The light is too faint Eren, you could have turned the other lamp on too. You don't want to have to wear glasses like me do you?"

Zeke chides him good naturedly yet with concern. Eren's cheeks pink as he understands his big brother's worries.

"Stop! Stop big brother! It's fine!" Eren pushes him away, running back to climb into bed, stealing all the covers. He picks up his book and huffily turns back to the page he was on.

Zeke changes out of his clothes, into his pyjamas, climbing into bed with Eren.

He was going to tease Eren more, and ask if he'll read him a bed time story. What he used to do for Eren when he was small but Eren beats him to the punch.

"You used to read me stories from this book all the time," Eren marks the page with the attached threadmark, flipping through it. It's a book of fairytales. "I got to thinking about it when that guy... Armin I think he said was his name, was saying we used to read books together as children."

Eren shows Zeke some mercy, unraveling the blankets, they both crowd under them.

"What a weird thing to lie about. Did those two really think that because they made up some story about us knowing each other that I would accept it? They didn't even know I have you Zeke. They had no clue I have a big brother. That's odd..." Eren is saying, growing sleepy. An effect of the seal. He blinks it away in vain.

Falling asleep, Zeke tucks him in. Getting up to turn off all the lights. He flips through the pages of the book of fairytales as he lays it down at their desk. Reading by the moonlight. Stopping on what Eren had been reading, a fable about a beauty and a beast. He shuts the book and sets his glasses next to it. Closing the blinds. He'd scolded Eren about worsening his eyesight, despite that they all know it's not for reading Zeke needs his glasses. He is nearsighted after all. Zeke returns to the bed. Kissing Eren's neck as Eren cuddles up against him. Sighing happily in his sleep. Or so Zeke thinks, flinching when he feels Eren's teeth at his neck, a bite then his warm tongue.

"Weren't you going to sleep? My beauty," Zeke starts, shutting up as Eren sits up and kisses him hungrily over the mouth. Zeke feeling and tasting Eren thoroughly as Eren melts in his arms. Eren tilting his head back for him, into his palm, Zeke's fingers weaving through the silky locks of his dark hair. An arm across his waist as Eren straddles him, his breath hot and heavy like his eager body. His thick thighs clamping down over his hips. Zeke shudders, moaning as Eren sucks and nuzzles at his neck. Moaning too as Zeke begins to grope his ass. His hands slipping beneath the band of his panties, massaging and flexing his fingers into both cheeks of Eren's plump ass.

"I want it..." Eren says to him, his voice pitched from the shocks of pleasure racking up his body, making his knees weak as he feels Zeke finger his asshole. Both of them humping against each other. "No! I want you! I want you to-" Eren is reaching down, between their writhing bodies, to touch at Zeke's hard and wet erection still beneath the fabric of his pyjama bottoms. Rubbing it, gripping it, Eren finally manages to unbutton the front. His slender fingers grasping around his big brother's long large cock. Gasping as he feels it fully in his hold. Moaning louder as he pumps it, his ass ramming back onto Zeke's fingers.

"I want you big brother! I want your cock inside me! Hurry! Please! Cum inside!"

Zeke thrusts his fingers into Eren's asshole to his last knuckle, Eren crying, sobbing around him. Not wanting that. He's adorable as he begs, demands, that Zeke give him what he wants. His chest heaving, his night shirt bunched up over the top of his round ass. Zeke draws his fingers out from Eren's hole, Eren flinching as he does so. His hips automatically flexing back to catch what has been lost. Despite being the one to ask for Zeke's cock. With some of his wet fingers, Zeke pulls back Eren's panties, Eren kicking them off. He sits back to unbutton his nightshirt. Taking it off. He reveals his naked body to Zeke. 

Eren's thighs trembling as the rest of his body does as he sits up. Positioning Zeke's cock to his hole, ready to sit on it. Crying out in frustration as Zeke takes a hold of his hips. Stopping him. "Not yet Eren, unbutton my shirt too. I want to feel more of you."

He can feel each of Eren's tears fall, onto his collarbone, his bare chest, his abs as Eren obediently unbuttons his shirt. Pressing his body to his, Eren rubs his nipples to Zeke's, gasping before his mouth, his legs spread wide as Zeke's cock remains positioned only with the tip at Eren's flexing hole. Expectant and ready for Zeke, yet to be filled by him.

"You're so mean," Eren is saying as he grinds his body against Zeke's, "Stingy! Stop teasing me big brother!"

Zeke's hands move from Eren's hips back to his ass cheeks. Spreading them. "Are you sure you want to take me like this?"

Zeke has barely asked that when Eren tells him, more tears rapidly falling, his voice breaking from his longing aching heart, not comprehending why Zeke won't give it to him already and be with him- "Yes! I want you Zeke!"

Seeing Eren's desolate gaze-

Belittling himself, Zeke is ashamed. Eren gets so lonely without him, no matter how long or little the time. Eren had put on a brave face when he'd left but it must have been too much.

Having put his princess through enough Zeke pushes his hips up, his cock entering Eren's tight asshole. Groaning in pleasure as he steadily fills Eren. Eren sobbing and moaning eagerly as he surrounds Zeke, gripping him tightly. Zeke holds Eren strongly to him, licking at his moist flushed cheeks. Tasting his hot salty tears as he fills him to the hilt. Tasting more of those tears as Eren clings to him, his moans even louder as Zeke fiercely thrusts into him. His Eren is so cute. His pretty face when Zeke's cock had entered him, surprised and overwhelmed even when that's what he'd been crying for. He can't get over it. His lovely Eren. Zeke's touch is possessive and bruising as they fuck. Eren rolling his hips down to better take him inside. 

Eren shuddering as he feels Zeke's beard scrape across his cheek, his neck. Zeke moving, positioning Eren at a different angle. So he can bite and suck at Eren's pink nipples. Eren's arms cradling his head as he sucks, Zeke's cock driving up into Eren's asshole repeatedly. Easier from the slick hot feel of his blood, steam rising from Eren's ass with every thrust. Eren's fingers in his blonde hair, gripping as his ass bounces up and down on Zeke's cock. Zeke groans, it feels too amazing inside Eren. His Eren. His sweet sweet Eren, his adorable little brother- desperate to be with him. Zeke is desperate too.

Gyrating and turning his wide hips to help Zeke find that pleasing angle, point, Eren so desires. When he finds it, Zeke is certain they'll break the bed. Eren riding him relentlessly, his face upturned. Eren's voice as adorable as his enthralled countenance as he fucks himself on Zeke's cock thoroughly, "Yes! Please! There! _There!_ There big b-brother! Yes! Ah! Ah! _Ah-_! _Ah!_ More! Please! _Big brother!_ "

Eren's voice breaking when Zeke bites down hard on a nipple as he spurts his cum up inside Eren's tight round ass. Eren's own cum splattering over his belly and thighs as he milks out every drop from Zeke. Not satisfied until he has it all. " _Ah!_ Yes! More! Give me more _Zeke!_ "

He smooths his fingers through Zeke's hair, kissing the crown of his head. Slumping down, fully seated on Zeke's spent cock. Zeke rolls Eren over onto his side. He begins to draw his cock out from him. Noting that despite Eren's healing, his plundered hole still looks swollen and raw, like his nipples. One bruised and darker pink, a ring of teeth marks around it where Zeke had bit too hard when he'd cummed.

Zeke is panting, grunting as his cock slides fully out from Eren's asshole. Zeke looking over Eren's exhausted body, his skin flushed and slick with their mixed sweat. His cum dripping down his belly, his touching thighs. Clinging to the cheeks of his fucked ass. Eren is looking over at him, his blinking sleepy like before. Adorable. Beautiful. Eren's eyes on him, wondering-

Zeke draws Eren up, scooping him upright into his arms. He embraces him. Cupping the back of his head so Eren may rest his face to his neck. Zeke holds him, unwilling to let go. Eren steadily waking, unable not to when he feels Zeke bury his face into his shoulder, the feel of tears there.

"Big brother...? What's wrong?"

Eren draws his arms around Zeke's torso, his hands across Zeke's quaking back as he cries.

"Eren... I want you... to believe me," Zeke kisses at Eren's neck before he goes on, Eren holding him just as tight, "I want you to trust me. No matter what happens I will protect you."

"Yes," Eren is saying, unsure what has brought this along, what he already knows, but he doesn't know.

"Everything I do, everything I've done, is for your sake Eren. For our future together. Don't... don't hate me..."

Those last words hurt him. Cut into him like a knife would. Eren understanding well, given he's said the very same words to his dear brother before. Without any hesitance he tells Zeke passionately, endearing, without a shred of doubt-

"I could never hate you big brother! I love you Zeke! I love you! _I love you!_ "

Eren is kissing his cheek, drawing Zeke out from his arms. Zeke kisses Eren over the mouth, shoving his tongue inside, Eren's tongue tasting his. They kiss heavily, wetly, both gasping for breath when they are done. Eren's bottom lip swollen not from a pout but from Zeke sucking and biting at it. He embraces Eren again.

"I love you Eren. Big brother would do anything for you. Understand that."

He feels Eren nod, not uncertain of Zeke's words, only to why he is saying them.

Zeke gives Eren a squeeze, then relinquishing him. Smiling at him.

"I think it's time for bed don't you?"

Eren nods, "Yes! Before that though..."

Zeke kisses Eren's cheek, "Anything for you my princess."

Eren's pretty face flushed and radiant as he looks at Zeke, so happy his big brother will fulfill his request.

"Big brother. Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

\--

The story Zeke tells Eren is not one from his book of fairytales nor is it a story Zeke has told him before as a child. Rather it is a story his mother and their father once told him as a boy. The origin of his name.

Eren in his arms as they lie in the dark. The later hour of the night pressing forward to early morning. Zeke tells Eren- an old story.

Of the Kingdom of Marley.

\--

In the ancient kingdom, there once lived a princess.

Her name was Eldia.

Beautiful and brilliant, kind and noble, loved by all and admired by many. It was said the Goddess Ymir herself was blinded by the Princess's beauty and loved her just as much as the strong Knight by her side.

But none loved the Princess more than her older brother- the Prince Siegfried. Soon to be King, should he only choose a bride.

One day, the Princess Eldia is paid a visit in her Eternal Garden by her Knight who has returned from a long journey. He brings her a gift that is befitting for her and her beauty. Blue flowers she has never seen before, as they have never grown in their lands.

Happily, the Princess Eldia accepts this gift and plants the flowers in her garden.

It is unfortunate. Neither her or her Knight know that the flowers are cursed and will suck the life out of the gardener. And so the Princess is cursed. Doomed to have her life stolen from her, the Princess falls into a deep sleep.

Her Knight ashamed, confesses to the Prince what has happened and is banished from the kingdom.

The Prince Siegfried is stricken with grief, as is the whole kingdom at the fate that awaits the Princess.

Prince Siegfried turns to the Goddess Ymir for help, praying to her, that she may somehow lift the curse. The Goddess answers his prayers. And tells him that though she is a Goddess she cannot lift this powerful curse. Placed by the devil, it is too powerful even for her.

Despite that is so, she does tell him, the Prince need not lament.

There is a way to save the Princess.

She will guide him to the Isle of Paradise where lies the Gate of Seventh Heaven. There, before the gates is the very flower that had cursed the Princess. Should the flower be picked by one who loves the Princess more than any other, then the Princess will be saved.

The Isle of Paradise is a wicked place and none who be mortal has ever returned to their homeland from it.

The Prince Siegfried asks of the Goddess Ymir who loves the Princess as so, if she will go and retrieve the flower for him. For surely a Goddess cannot fear the cursed island. 

The Goddess Ymir shakes her head at him, she will go but only to lead him, for the flower must be picked by mortal hands.

It is a trial for humans to undertake for the Gate of Seventh Heaven cannot be denied. No mortal has ever refused to go through them.

Should the Prince pass through the gate, the Princess will be doomed to her fate.

The Prince regrets his decision to banish the Knight who surely would have gone to the Isle for the sake of his Princess.

The Prince has always put his Kingdom first; should he fail and go through the gate, his reign will end and his people will suffer.

The Prince tarries for but an hour.

His love for his sister, the princess, prominent in his heart.

What good is a King who cannot even save his most beloved?

He tells the Goddess Ymir, "O powerful and merciful Goddess, guide me to victory! That I may save my sister from this peril and restore her vigor and her valour!"

And so the Goddess Ymir and Prince Siegfried set out on a journey, traveling crossing the sea and facing the many dangers of whirlpools, sirens, and storms. To the Isle of Paradise. There the Prince stands before the Gate of Seventh Heaven, the Goddess Ymir exalting his name- "O brave Prince, your victory is your own for it is your name itself! You who do not tremble before the prospect of paradise!"

How brave and strong the Prince Siegfried is for he thinks of nothing else but saving his dying sister, waiting for him back at the castle, that the Gate of Seventh Heaven has no appeal to him and cannot lure him past them to True Bliss.

Right before he picks any of the blue flowers the Goddess Ymir warns him of a third condition.

"Only one who is mortal and loves the cursed with all their heart may pick the flower to save her life, but in doing so you shall bear a curse in her place. For your brave heart death shall be escaped. Instead a hideous beast you will become so long as she remains by your side and you by hers. Do you pick the flower even though that will be so?"

The Prince Siegfried does not falter and picks the flower. 

Having the Goddess vow to him that she will not tell the Princess Eldia of his fate.

He returns home triumphantly and lifts the curse off the Princess Eldia, waking her from her slumber.

Her life is saved with his own sacrificed.

Indeed, death he does not face, instead he turns into a hideous beast.

Vicious and crazed, he is imprisoned in the dungeons where there is no light. Hungry and mad, the Prince loses his body and his mind. While the soul remains. The Princess Eldia is the only one brave enough to visit him and tend to him, despite that each visit he tries to devour her.

Heartbroken that her older brother has turned into a beast she prays to the Goddess Ymir for a miracle.

The Goddess, pained and wishing to stop Princess Eldia's never ending tears breaks her promise with the Prince who is no longer a Prince.

The Goddess Ymir reveals to the Princess that the Prince has turned into a beast because of her. In order to save her life he picked the blue eyes of Seventh Heaven and sent himself to hell. He will be cursed for however long he remains by her side.

The people know not of the cruel fate of their future King.

Eldia's Knight returns, and vows to slay the beast if she should so order it.

But Eldia will not allow Helios to kill her brother.

The Princess weeps evermore, wanting to save her brother, she prays to the Goddess once more. Beseeching the Goddess. For their nation of Marley cannot be without a ruler.

And so the Goddess Ymir consoles her, all will be well, for Eldia is a Princess is she not?

In her brother's stead, Eldia will become Queen.

The Princess, who loves her brother with all her heart, cannot accept this answer.

Her brother is brave and just, valiant and strong. He must become the King no matter what!

The Goddess Ymir unable to ignore the Princess Eldia's strong testimony can no longer deny her a path to the miracle she desires.

"O noble Princess, if you wish to save your brother you must take back upon yourself this curse and travel to the Isle of Paradise where you will spend all of eternity."

The Goddess tells her further.

"Will you do this to make your brother King? When it was by his will that he sacrificed his future for you to regain your life?"

The Princess Eldia replies to her thus, "It is by my will that I will save him, and that it is his fate to become King!"

And so the Princess follows the Goddess Ymir to the Isle of Paradise.

There the Goddess reveals to her, that she need not pick the baby blue eyes as her brother had to save him. Merely by being far from him, where no mortals dare travel is enough to return him from a beast to a human. The Goddess Ymir shows Eldia in a vision. A reflection on the surface of the sea. That this is indeed so.

The Goddess Ymir then tells the Princess the truth, that she had told her falsely before, to test her courage.

"O foolish Princess, you who were destined to be Queen. Though you do not desire it as your brother did not desire it, you must pass through the Gate of Seventh Heaven."

Before the gate, Ymir's three daughters- Sina, Rose, and Maria appear in front of Eldia in mantles of white. For her they have prepared a mantle just the same. They place it over her and bless her for the journey ahead.

The Goddess Ymir blesses the Princess last, giving her brow a kiss where a crown will never rest.

"Never will you reincarnate or live to love again, your destiny is with us. You who are too noble and too just, pass through the Gate! That is your toll if you wish your brother to be a King, for so long as you exist in this world it can never be."

And so the Princess Eldia follows the three Goddesses through the Gate of Seventh Heaven, the only mortal to do so without the will to. Never to be seen or heard of again.

The Prince Siegfried, turned human with the curse lifted. Falls back into his madness despite being a man. A madness borne from grief from the Princess Eldia's sacrifice. He sends ships with armies to the Isle of Paradise but no mortal makes it there alive. For the Goddess Ymir had stayed to protect the island, making sure the Prince can never make it there. For if he did he would turn into a beast once more. She tries to grant the Princess's wish that he become King.

It comes to pass.

Without taking a Queen, the Prince Siegfried announces himself King.

Determined to reach the Isle of Paradise, he continues to send many of his soldiers there in vain. He offers slaves from conquered lands as sacrifices. He invades kingdoms far and wide in search of that cursed blue flower, in the hopes it will bring the return of his sister, but only does such a flower exist before the Gate of Seventh Heaven.

The King Siegfried who refuses all other Princesses for it was the Princess Eldia who should have been his bride, destroys his nation, desecrates his people, and curses the very kingdom the Goddess Ymir had sought to save.

And so nearing the end of his life, his reign, the Goddess Ymir appears before him, "O maddened King, once valiant Prince. Offer up to me your crown and I shall grant you the miracle you seek and take you back to the Isle of Paradise."

The King gives up his crown without an hour to tarry.

Returned to the Isle of Paradise. He learns the truth. As punishment for destroying his own kingdom, the Goddess Ymir had made him return here thinking he will meet Eldia again.

Instead. As she had told Eldia. Siegfried is doomed to roam as a beast on the island for all eternity, unable to pass through the Gate of Seventh Heaven.

For only a mortal of human flesh may do so.

Marley without a sovereign, the Goddess Ymir descends from the heavens to rule the lands.

Her beloved Eldia's crown upon her head.

And so the Eldian Empire comes to be...

\--

That is the true end to that story. His parents never got to it from what they'd pieced together. From the many records Owl had sent them. 

Instead they had a different version, where the Prince Siegfried as a beast consumed the sister he'd suffered to save. For she had offered herself up to him, in order to save him. Returning back to human from his sin, he'd lamented, and grieved. But he had not gone mad. He had lived to become King, honouring his sister's sacrifice and bravery by naming his people after them. That's right, the original people of Marley were once all called Eldians. Zeke can't believe that, he can't trust that narrative that paints Ymir as a powerful and righteous Goddess. When reading the original document in the highly classified archives the Marley government holds, this version he'd told, paints the Goddess Ymir in a different, even sinister light.

She had deceived both the Prince and the Princess. And had stolen Eldia when she had not gotten her way. In the end she had even taken the Kingdom of Marley for herself as punishment to Siegfried who'd merely wanted save his sister. It's something more believable to Zeke, knowing what he knows. Experiencing what he has. The false Goddess Ymir was the very devil she could not defeat, had orchestrated the end of the Kingdom of Marley... there are Nine Great Titans but the Gate of Seventh Heaven has only room for seven of them, because two of their founders were the deceived, betrayed royalty of Marley? But Eldia had gone, so Ymir who loved her and had been jealous of Siegfried had given Eldia her place. In return for the Kingdom of Marley. For her vengeance. Just only in that she had suffered a similar fate to Siegfried. Never able to meet Eldia again- as a fallen Goddess.

He remembers, his mother and father fretting over certain details, like something had been blocked out or replaced. Translated differently. Such is history and such are legends. Unless you succeed the memories of one of the great titans, what is the truth? They all were being used weren't they? Stories that survive are altered by the agenda of who's lived on. He's no exception, this Owl who'd swayed and manipulated their opinions, their beliefs.

Their hopes.

Zeke holds Eren closer to him, Eren falling asleep near the end of the story. Giving Zeke soft slight kisses, trying to comfort him to comfort himself. "Too sad..." Eren had told him before he'd finally gone to sleep, comfortable and safe in his arms.

"It is," Zeke replies finally, kissing Eren's brow. Eren's breaths even in his sleep. His full lashes long across his cheeks. Eren is so pretty. Zeke is certain the Goddess Ymir would also be amazed by his beauty as she was Eldia's. She might try to steal him from Zeke had she still been alive to make the case. Zeke chuckles to himself, he must be tired. To think such ludicrous things, since technically Ymir lies within Eren now. Zeke rests his head heavy to his pillow. Warm with Eren close to him. Stroking Eren's cheek. He wonders, why had his parents chosen to name him after the Prince in this story? Was it merely the meaning of the name? So they had told him. It must have been that. For they had no way of knowing, even when they had enlisted him to become a Warrior; that he would be chosen to become the successor of the Beast Titan.

The irony... Zeke laughs about that too as he also finally falls asleep.

\--

Many months pass by, the preparations for the conference painstakingly laboured over until finally they are ready.

In celebration for the completion of the arrangements, the guests and representatives from faraway lands are allowed to bring a selection of vendors from their nations to sell in the open bazaar, the first ever to allow Eldians to mingle with people of other ethnicities. There's few Marleyans who join in but this is a big step for their people out into the world. There's tight security all around and there will be even tighter security once the conference begins tomorrow in the heart of Liberio. 

Gabi rushes from stall to stall trying out the various different kinds of foods that are being offered, ecstatic. Burning her mouth in her haste to try everything she can afford. Crepes she recognises from a fellow Eldian who'd opened a shop in their district (these taste better, she really likes the extras of nuts and chocolate sauce). Spicy and rubbery meats (really? You can eat squid?) grilled over an open fire. Doughnuts which they know about from Eren who must have traveled on a mission to the land this pastry is from (they like Eren's more they have to admit, he always has different flavours for them). A bun steamed instead of fried or baked like they're used to, the fillings savoury or sweet. Fried rice with ingredients and spices they've never had. Gabi is really stuffed, almost unable to take a bite of the seasoned roasted vegetable called corn that Zofia offers her to try. Distracted as she dashes past a wall of WANTED fliers of the drawn as close as possible faces of the terrorists. The only posters still up, most taken down not to alarm the guests.

Nearly bumping into Bertholdt who's carrying a doughtnut or two in each hand from the stall she'd also visited. On his way to meet Annie who is carrying cups of warmed sheep's milk in each hand as well. Her thinking already it's a good thing it was Bertholdt that Gabi almost ran into and not her.

A triangular bread with melted cheese, tomato sauce and toppings of meat and vegetables, is in Deputy Chief Eren's hand as he holds it out to War Chief Zeke to have a bite. The cheese stretching from Zeke's mouth to the place he'd bit from. Eren laughing as he bites at the cheese, to break it. Some of the cheese is stuck to Zeke's beard as Gabi makes it over to them, out of breath- "WHERE! Excuse me! Where did you find that food with the cheese on it Mr Eren!?"

Eren turns to her, swallowing, a hand about his lips, "Ah we got it near the vendor who was selling these- oh shoot they're almost melted now, eat some big brother!" Eren places the half eaten pizza back on the plate to stab a ball of what may have been an ice cream filled confectionery. Now melted ice cream confectionery. The outsides soft and made of rice flour. Gabi looking at the pink or brown or off white sweets in envy, pointing in her excitement-"Where?! Where did you get those!"

"Gabi!" Falco calls, looking annoyed for once, usually it's the other way around, "Stop bothering the Deputy Chief and War Chief Zeke!"

"Don't you mean War Chief Zeke AND the Deputy Chief! Your bias is showing Falco!" Gabi sticks her tongue at him, still blue from some candied floss she'd tried earlier. She hurries off, in the direction Eren points for her, waving and thanking him as she goes. Falco bowing in slight apology to both Zeke and Eren, running after her. Zofia and Udo steadily following after, a pastry in one hand and a kebab of grilled fish in the other of the pair. Used to this sort of flow. They'll catch up soon.

"They look like they're having loads of fun don't they?" Pieck says, also approaching Zeke and Eren at their spot on the bench beneath the shade of a tree.

"It's well earned, they've been working hard too," Zeke replies, good natured. In a good mood to match. 

Eren manages to eat the rest of the ice cream filled rice cakes on his own during this exchange, oblivious to the protests of Zeke over his shoulder who wanted Eren to feed him a couple more. He settles on finishing the pizza. Eren turning to him with a scowl when he sees there's none left for him.

"Stingy! Big brother!"

Pieck laughs, a hand to her lips, her dark hair swaying over her shoulders as she offers the two of them some of what she'd been trying. "I got a few too many. There's some kind of sweet red paste in the middle I'm not sure about... aren't they cute? It's some kind of bread shaped like fish. I got it from an Asian vendor. One for each of you, so don't squabble children!"

Eren looks at her a tad sheepish, Zeke laughing outright, "Thank you Pieck, we don't know what we'd do without you."

Pieck smiles gently at that remark, said in an offhand manner but touching to her nonetheless.

"No problem," she replies as she stands upright, flipping some of her luscious hair over her shoulder after she's past the pastries onto them. "I'll leave you to it. I'm going to find something savoury now," she says, giving a wave, Zeke nodding to her. Already looking at Eren who is excitedly biting the fish head first.

"Oh!" Eren says, a hand to his mouth as he chews, his lips curling in delight.

Zeke peers over to see the inside of Eren's pastry is not red as Pieck's must have been but a golden yellow, like-

"It's custard!"

Zeke bites into his pastry, looking at the insides; the red Pieck had mentioned. They switch to try the different types. Eren having to wrestle to get his back from Zeke who was mainly doing this to mess around with Eren, knowing the custard to be sweeter and more to Eren's liking.

"Stupid big brother!" Eren is calling him, shoving Zeke's original pastry into his mouth to reclaim his own.

Once they are finished eating he brings out his thermos, pouring into the carried cup- "It's time for some tea."

His favoured green.

\--

The day passes by peacefully.

If the conference could be like this tomorrow, then it'd be pitch perfect for the guests their nation wishes to impress. It's thought unlikely, which is why they've prepared so hard. So whatever mishap occurs can be overlooked, and if any of their enemies try anything they'll be ready.

The settled evening is warm, orange tones blending to red as the sun sets steadily. Its rays filling the library they're browsing back on base. Nice to have it to themselves for once as it's merely a room of books they may need at hand. All the really important documents and books are located in the archive.

Eren is putting away some books their comrades... most likely the Warrior Candidates overlooked putting back onto the shelves themselves in their haste, excited for today. Tomorrow they'll be working hard waiting on the important diplomatic guests. Serving far more fancier fare than what they'd tried today. They're kids, but they are Eldian soldiers expected to do their duty too.

Zeke closes the window, pulling down the blinds. Dimming the room. They'll head home once-

"What is it you wanted to talk about, here of all places big brother?" Eren asks, since Zeke was the one who'd said they needed to have some privacy. The nearest and most likely place for that at the moment being the library.

Zeke glances at his wrist watch, about to reply-

When there it is.

A knock at the door.

"Hold on," Zeke says, answering the door. Prearrangements made by Commander Magath to see him. Zeke still hasn't been able to bring himself to tell Eren what's going on. So he was making his scheduled meeting with the General and Lord Tybur for tomorrow seem spontaneous. As to keep Eren out of the loop. For his benefit.

After speaking to the messenger who goes on his way, Zeke has some minutes to spare before he really needs to head over to meet the Commander. An escort should be waiting since it's outside the district.

"I'm sorry Eren, it looks like they need to talk to me about tomorrow," Zeke starts, startled once he's closed the door and turned around Eren is already before him. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pushing him back against the shut door. 

"You're all mine big brother!"

Eren leans up the barely anymore distance, to kiss him possessively over the mouth.

Zeke naturally embracing him. Eren's mouth demanding on his. Zeke answers accordingly. Their spit snapping and breath hot in the already warm room once their lips part. 

Eren caresses his cheek, his lips to the other, sliding to his ear.

"What about me? Don't you have something you need to say to me before you go?"

It feels like his whole body tenses, as Zeke worries. Did Eren find out somehow...about his acceptance of the marriage offer? It can't be possible, only the five of them who'd been in on the plan know of it. 

It seems that isn't it, as Eren grinds up against him. Unbuckling Zeke's belt, Eren drops to his knees. Fondling and pumping his cock. Taking it into his mouth as if it were the treat he'd been waiting for all day despite all that he's already had. Eren's head bobs back and forth, sucking on him insistently. Softly moaning with his dick down his throat, his tongue sliding up and down along it as his lips do. Coaxing him to hurry up and cum. 

Zeke does, gasping sharply, a groan caught in the back of his throat. Garbled. Eren's pretty green eyes on him as his cum is released into his mouth. Eren guzzling it up happily, a hand reaching up to move back a lock of his hair to behind his ear. Allowing Zeke to see better, Eren's face as he drinks him down. Eren's mouth sliding down Zeke's cock. Exposing the length of the shaft to the air of the room, warm but not as warm as Eren's soft mouth had been. His saliva trailing around it. As Zeke's cum mixed in with Eren's spit does, from the tip Eren sucks and briefly nips at. From the head to his redden, swollen lips. Eren breaks the trail, most of it snapping onto his face. Eren licking his lips and as far on his cheek as he can. Where he felt the sticky mixture land. His moans more audible with Zeke's cock out of his mouth. 

Had he the time, Zeke would have waited. Touched Eren all over, then once he could get it up again, fuck him across the table they'd recently cleaned up. Unfortunately he must go. Eren gently tucking his cock away and doing up his trousers and belt he'd undone minutes before. Eren shakily gets to his feet.

Blinking at Zeke expectantly, his cheeks flushed a red like the setting sun.

Eren leans forward to kiss him. Less forceful than the kiss before he'd sucked him off.

Voice breathless, and sweet as Eren asks in reminder, "Are you really determined to tease me like this my selfish prince? Please Zeke-" Zeke wants Eren to say his name exactly like that as he fucks him raw. Eren is adorable. Utterly irresistible pressed up like this to him in his arms. Asking for it, especially from all his effort.

Zeke strokes Eren's head, shuddering, feeling his silky hair beneath his fingertips.

"Eren. Be a good boy and wait for me at home."

Eren's moist eyelashes suggest there is something else he wants.

"I'll have you remember how much you're mine once I return, how's that my princess?"

Eren nods, ecstatic, "Yes! Big brother!"

Despite Eren's smile Zeke can't help but feel that hadn't been entirely it.

Discovering what it is truly, as he sets to make it in time for the meeting he's on the verge of being late to. Utterly unheard of for him. He draws up Eren's hand and kisses it. Near his wedding ring. Eren sighing happily. Content. Finally.

"What a spoiled princess you are," Zeke tells him, Eren too pleased from his big brother finally doing as he'd wished to care about Zeke's continuous choice of endearment.

Zeke places both his hands over Eren's shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

"I'll be home before you know it. I'm sure they want to go over the security arrangements one more time."

Eren nods, beaming at him in earnest, "I understand! Return home safely to me, big brother!"

"Of course," Zeke tells him. Departing. Eren waves to him as he closes the door to the library. Sadly and gradually leaving to avoid breaking curfew, he goes home by himself.

Eren unable to sleep that night as Zeke does not return home to him.


	6. Chapter 6

An extremely distraught and tearful Eren had answered his phone call the next morning. Furious that he had not come back home as he'd said. It was especially alarming given their position as Eldians, and what had been happening recently. Zeke feels terrible, Eren must have been scared. Zeke wants to hold him as soon as possible.

Pieck has been staying at Galliard's flat lately, so he could trust her to watch over Eren past the security already stationed on patrol along the streets. He didn't like to resort to that, but he hadn't the choice. For the meeting he'd already known about, even General Calvi had been present. From the way things are moving he won't be able to see Eren until after the conference. Preparations finalized completely. On his part too. Due to the nature of the conference it has been decided that in order to maximise their defense, Eren will be far from where Zeke will be guarding. Meaning he will be as far away from the stage as possible. Working on the borders with the regular defense patrol. 

Pieck and Annie will be close by with Zeke watching over the guests. Lady Tybur as well would be with them for security even if her involvement isn't to be placed 'on the record'. Bertholdt, given the size and inconvenience of his shifting abilities would be like Eren. He's guarding the opposing border near the shoreline. He is a skilled marksman so sniping from long distances are a strength of his that can be brought into play should something happen outside his designated post, hopefully worse won't come to worst so shooting is all he need do. His titan is the biggest, though that may go without saying as the Colossal Titan; so the roomy shoreline is the better border for him to defend.

All at their stations. Knowing their duty, their assignments. Everything is going as intended, no hiccups or signs of foul play yet. The stage is set and the guests are seated. Excited and curious for this historic moment. Fate shall changed, the world will be saved once again by the Tyburs. An esteemed descendant of their saviour. 

Like the others, Zeke waits.

All attention on Willy Tybur as he begins his speech. Telling of the history of Eldians, and the good Marleyans who worked with the Tyburs to bring peace to the land. Then the twist. The will of the wicked King Fritz as it'd been intended. In truth, the King never wanted for war to become like it has today. The fault of that... was the ill informed intentions of the devils of Paradi. They'd brainwashed the descendant of Reiss to fight along with them for Ymir's evil purpose. And so sought the destruction of their world once more. Not understanding that the threat was only a means and not a way. It is up to them again- Marley, to fight against this evil-

This turn with the rest of the world with them.

Zeke had heard Willy practice his speech numerous times already so it is extremely unlikely that he'll deviate from his script. Zeke had timed the final approved outcome, and based on an estimated average he'd calculated it'll give him enough time to do what he must do. For that future he promised- he still longs for- has been shown in the glorious confines of a dream.

Willy Tybur's voice is distant, audible enough in the tunnel Zeke descends into. Not a suspicious figure due to his route. His post. Ironically a certain freedom within the confines of duty. It could even be called a coincidence to any other, aside they who planned this conference. Zeke listens in on the speech to make sure his deduction can remain the same. Finding the speech as it'd been set. Zeke hears- not yet but soon. Willy Tybur will announce the engagement. That one of the house of Tybur and one of the house of Fritz will wed. 

Technically Miss Tybur is not here. She will only be once she makes it up onto the stage. Zeke to follow after her from this underground route. A surprise for everyone except the five of them who'd planned it out. Zeke has already readied an excuse as to why he will not be there when the curtain has long rose. In connection to what he will soon have to do-

The path is dark and dangerous without a light. Luckily there is one up ahead where Lady Tybur is standing at the end of the tunnel waiting for their cue from her brother. Her hand holding the torch, it shaking to Zeke's surprise.

"What should we do?" she says, her voice fearful and shaking like her grip.

Zeke is surprised given all that he'd heard about her.

Speaking further as she turns to face him. Shining the light onto his figure.

"Mr Zeke, even if I transform here I don't think I can-"

The torch falls from her hand, onto the ground, rolling round to reveal what else has fallen.

Her entire right arm.

Then the left joins it, blood dripping out from the sockets of her shoulders from where Zeke had cut through. Amazed as he always is, at the cleanliness of the cut from these swords... made out of the metal from the devil's island of Paradi.

He'd taken some blades from the archives. Stolen evidence from when the terrorists had gotten away or their stores had been located. One of many, not all. Connected to the handle from Annie's gear she'd brought back for their examination. Explaining without the right gas the... hm, what was it called? Ah, that's right- the 3D maneuver gear won't fly. The swords are manageable to a degree without it all hooked up. 

It'll take too many minutes for her arms to restore. Especially in the dark. Without either hand she cannot transform. Zeke stabs through her throat, to prevent a scream. She chokes on her last breaths, blood spurting up, her eyes unbelieving it is Marley's Child of Miracles, War Chief Zeke Yeager who has killed her. She probably dies thinking he is some sort of double agent. He eases her body down slowly to the ground by the blade of the sword. Letting it slide down the blade as he tilts it gradually, so her body falling causes barely a sound.

He crouches down to pick up the torch and shine the light around the tunnel.

Looking to see what Lady Tybur had been talking about. Realising it was not him she had caught onto or expected. Had she, she would have gone ahead and transformed instead of warning him. 

As he spreads the light across the various timed bombs that have been attached along the tunnel and down past it, where surely their guests are sitting above them. Whoever had quickly and efficiently set this up in the dark... bypassed their security check early this morning. They must have been here even up to the point Lady Tybur arrived. There is a high possibility that they are even still in this tunnel, willing to sacrifice themselves for the execution of this plan.

Shit.

He hadn't taken this into consideration.

Even so Zeke tries to think positively. This could work to his advantage. Yes. Had he not have private matters of his own to attend to this would be anything but the perfect it is. With this, there'd be no evidence that the one who'd killed Lady Tybur was anyone else but the terrorists, as had been his intention to frame them anyway with the stolen sword. As to where the body would be? They probably stole it. The scoundrels.

Zeke doesn't have much more time to think, cutting into his hand with the very sword he'd just used to commit murder- in order to shift. As the forming Beast Titan he eats up Lady Tybur's body swiftly in one bite, one gulp as the bombs around him set off and explode. His hands reaching up to protect his nape. The bombs' explosion destroys the stage. Masking that his transformation had been nearly simultaneous. His titan's body is destroyed as it regenerates. Aside from him and Eren, whose regeneration abilities would match this pace. Anyone else even with their shifting abilities may be dead or heavily damaged being caught in the heat of the blast. The armor from the Armored Titan may have stood fine as well against the blaring rally. An only exception.

Shards of wood from the stage, and shrapnel from some of the bombs (luckily not the ones near Zeke or he too would have had possible injuries) burst out, injuring and killing various seated guests in the front row. Soldiers and medics trying to rush over unable to as the second wave commences. Blowing up through the tunnel. Collapsing it into itself, and catching the fleeing guests who'd survived the first blast; crushing them under the rubble. A third wave strikes immobilizing the nearby rescue. Any help they can get is from those alive around them struggling still to flee the carnage. Or from a ways out, trucks and back up rushing from along the unaffected streets.

So it is intended.

Mercilessly, a harbinger of chaos and doom-

A fourth wave commences as streets for miles are destroyed, preventing help from reaching here.

How many of their own had they sacrificed in order to set off this level of destruction?

Zeke marvels, at the tenacity of whoever wishes to win this badly.

If it was not the devil himself who made this plan... Zeke can't mull over it for long as he sees from the rooftops. The black uniformed soldiers, demons of Paradi fly... with that odd gear of theirs. Rushing like vultures to crush the standing, living titan shifters. They can't fight to the best of their abilities with so many civilians still fleeing. A merciless plan to hit them in all their weak spots. After causing them. If Zeke survives this he knows he'll get away with Lady Tybur's murder for sure.

Had he known they were capable of such a massacre not only in theory but actuality, Zeke would have waited for them to get rid of her and reaped the benefits. 

They've done him well. In first row had been General Calvi, and on the stage Willy Tybur. With both them dead only General Magath may be alive to have any doubts.

Zeke readies himself.

He needs to kill as many of the Paradi devils as possible to prove his loyalty to Marley.

He will win this game, and see Eren again.

\--

"Not bad."

Captain Levi says after his feet have slammed back onto the wall of the bricked building for the third time. 

"As expected of the feared 'Blitz Witch'."

The edge top of the rooftop crumbling in some places. He'd landed in a different spot each time, the entirety of him and his squad caught in a rotation as Eren manages to keep them at bay. With Zeke Yeager too far away, as their intel had suggested. Eren is forced to rely on the Attacking Titan's power. Not a force to be reckoned with either, yet paling in comparison to the Founding Titan's invincibility. 

They can win here, because the enemy has underestimated them.

Marley no longer knows what they're truly capable of anymore, since all their spies had run tail home.

"Captain, your orders," Petra calls, a ways from him on a building nearby. Gunther to her right, Oluo to his, and Erd to Oluo's right. They surround the Attacking Titan, rotating left or right, zigzagging across to narrowly miss his swipes and blows. If they could only slice all his joints simultaneously then Captain Levi can manage to make the final cut. The decisive one to the nape, shallow enough to capture the shifter inside. Their objective the coordinate.

Levi answers her, telling them all-

"Retain formation! He's not leaving any openings. It looks like he has plenty of stamina to keep us at this damn jolly hopping about."

And so lies their disadvantage.

If they keep this up, eventually the buildings around them would be destroyed and they'd be forced to change position drastically; giving the Attacking Titan enough time to move from defensive to offensive. They want to avoid that at all costs. If they will have that fatality then a risk is needed to be taken. When is the best time to take such a risk? They depend on Captain Levi to call the shot.

It's not exactly the sunniest today, however there aren't enough clouds in the sky to put too much a damper on Eren's shifting abilities. It'd been lucky for them at all that Marley had also decided that Zeke Yeager would be such a distance from Eren. Ensuring to them an advantage. Eren without the appropriate distance cannot use the Founding Titan's powers. What other measures he need take to use that power they are not entirely in the know about. Also what they do not know, is it is another stroke of luck to them that Zeke had not been able to return to Eren the night before. Had Zeke been able to, that bit of skinship between him and Eren may have allowed Eren the Founding Titan's power today even with the distance. That power. If Eren had been able to use it Levi is sure they'd be nursing something other than a headache and emptying gas tanks.

What should he be waiting for?

Levi muses, waits.

Will it come?

It might actually be to their advantage if that damn Beast Titan came bumbling over here to distract Eren. Giving them an opening. Levi glances over in the far distance where smoke is still rising. He can see the small silhouette of the Female Titan being engaged. The Beast Titan not in sight, neither as expected is the Cart Titan who'd be too small to see. The Colossal Titan already resorting to reverting back to his human form and moving on foot. Either way he goes it'll take him some time to reach either the stage area to provide back up or here to where Eren is.

The Marleyans had thought they, the Paradi devils (an amusing nickname they are carrying with a sort of pride) would be few in number given the amount they'd allowed to reveal during their scattered operations. Always acting like they could only use flight. They'd saved their numbers for today. Accumulated them for this stage they caught wind of from an infiltrator at Willy Tybur's family estate. They'd bugged his whole mansion. Another of Commander Erwin's many ideas, his planning of this whole operation- has been without a hitch since the bombs went off. Resorting to whatever means it'd take. Captain Levi follows suit.

It's a low blow.

Made more perfect since it is he who delivers it.

"Say Eren, why is it that you are out here by the border dancing with us instead of with your precious big brother on the stage?"

Levi can tell Eren wants to strike out at him for speaking of Zeke, and is showing considerable restraint in order to not break the rotation. Knowing if he does it'll give them enough time to reform and catch him unawares. What Levi is aiming for.

Eren aiming too. The strike to where Levi had just been is especially destructive. Causing Erd to have a lower position than he intended on the building nearby. Their comrades flying about them, engaging with some of the soldiers who are trying to defend the Attacking Titan. So far a couple of them have been shot down, or merely roared at by Eren who does not want to smash his own comrades underfoot. Unfortunately for Eren; because of that more of the Marleyan soldiers have been taken out, since the crossfire would have meant mutual destruction. Eren has been taught to avoid that even if natural instinct begs for otherwise.

It isn't good for him to try to fight one on five. Though they are more than five with their comrades. Eren is only counting those who face squarely against him. In other words, Captain Levi and those led by him. His intuition ain't bad if he realises this is where the real danger resides. But is Eren really that powerful a foe to be so arrogant? So naive? To fight a 'valiant' battle against only them? Levi already knows, it's that Zeke Yeager who makes Eren so. Together with that beast, Eren would be unstoppable. It is Commander Erwin's intent that with Eren captured to their side, and his memories restored they can convince him to be that unstoppable force for the sake of his birthplace, Paradi. A power to be reckoned with alongside the Queen, Historia Reiss. If they can accomplish that then they don't have to die like a bunch of rats in a hole.

If Eren's friends can convince him, then whatever horrible back up plan Erwin has need not be initiated for the sake of humanity.

Levi flies over to the next building, jumping suddenly from it forward, with the other's, an attempt at cutting in sequence and failing as Eren counters. A kick, his hand to his nape, the proper maneuvering to avoid fatality. They fall back into metronomed position.

If the buildings won't hold, and their gas is cutting it close. They'll have to get to the bone of it. Erd nods at Levi in indication from across Eren's shoulder.

While Eren hadn't gone as over the top as Levi had been betting on, there's no doubt his attention, his rage is focused solely on Levi. The form of his titan staring directly at the Captain. Keeping attention on the others but his fixated, no longer rotating focus is reserved for Levi and his choice words. Perfect. Fucking perfect.

Levi continues, knowing the gambit is about to pay off. 

"Oi. They didn't tell you did they, shitty brat. That not only would your lot be rallying for the extermination of all us wall dwellers but also celebrating the union of a pair of very important persons. Can you guess who they might be?"

Oluo gives out too loud a holler as he manages to lax an arm as Gunther hinders an ankle, causing Eren to bend a knee. It isn't enough, not if Erd and Petra can't also disable Eren at the same time. His titan body already healed and striking out in vicious retaliation. Forcing them to scatter from formation, as had been previously avoided, but they reassemble safely all because of what Captain Levi tells Eren next-

"What? Zeke didn't trust you enough to tell you he is getting **married** to some Lady of Tybur?"

They would move, and cut him down now.

They can't.

Fear wracking into every cell of their body as the Attacking Titan draws back its head and roars, a loud deafening cry like all the sorrows in the world are contained within it. Such is the strength of its wailing tone. Even as they cover their ears its cry is more blaring, shattering than the shots of the flare signals they used to use.

None of them can move.

Except Captain Levi.

In that moment, sacrificing one of his senses and thus endangering himself momentarily, he hacks through the jaw. As soon as they see the blood spurting, Levi Squad jumps into action. Slower than they'd typically be from that deafening scream, they trust in their Captain. They manage to hack into the joints all at once. Immobilising the Attacking Titan, some of them landing less gracefully or safely as they could have had the titan's cry not made them off balance. It can't be helped, they had to move within that handicap like their Captain, or else lose this chance.

Captain Levi moving as if held back by nothing. He'd made the chance within that moment and then took it within the same. Once he'd cut through the jaw and his squad had cut through each of Eren's limbs, he'd rounded around to the unprotected nape and in what could only have been a couple seconds-

"DAMN YOU _DAMN YOU DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!-**_ "

His murderous voice emerging with the steam. Eren coughing up blood as Levi pulls him out by the hair. Having kicked him in the gut first to shut him up, then across the face. Captain Levi stands over the opening of the Attacking Titan's nape. He'd cut Eren out. The hand Eren had reached to grab hold of Levi's neck, hacked off immediately to fall down to the ground below, a splatter and a crunch as the bones smash against the pavement.

Eren screaming and trying to lunge at Levi's throat to tear it out with his teeth but he can't reach. Not since Levi had grabbed him by the hair. Hacking his other arm off before it can emerge from the titan's flesh. Cutting away the membranes that tightly clings to him. Levi drags Eren out further. The Attacking Titan's body steaming slowly in a pile of melting, disintegrating flesh. Levi discards the blade he'd been using, attaching a sharper one to the hilt. He cuts off Eren's legs at the knees so he has no chance of running away. Eren screaming at him more from his rage than physical pain- incoherent between his death threats and-

"LIAR! LIES LIES LIES LIES _LIES LIES_ **THEY'RE ALL LIES!** "

Levi kicks him in the gut again. Eren hacking up bile, more blood, suddenly viciously sobbing. His cries heartbroken. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he calls out- grieving. Scared.

"It can't be true! Big brother! Zeke! _Save me!_ "

Levi strikes him at the back of the neck, knocking him out.

Levi hoists him up into his arms. Eren's blood and tears smearing across the shoulder of his mantle.

Levi tells him, unflinching to the mess-

"That's right. You've been living a lie your entire life Eren."

Speaking though Eren can't hear him.

A frown across Levi's lips, his once dangerous eyes, awakened to meet Eren's enraged fury, heated now cooled. Pitying. As he looks across Eren's distraught face even whilst unconscious.

Conviction within every word.

Levi continues.

"And we've come to free you from that lie."

\-- 

The border desecrated.

The shore with medium casualties.

The heart of Liberio utterly annihilated.

They'd been engaged in battle enough time for the devils of Paradi to steal what they wanted. Thereafter any Paradi soldiers that had not managed to get away, had been left behind. To fight to the death. Not allowed to be taken prisoner, they sometimes allowed themselves to be killed. Some even killed themselves before they could be captured. A distraction to buy that time for the thieves at the border to steal back across the unmonitored sea. They'd hijacked a ship. For Bertholtd had rushed to aid his comrades where the heaviest fighting had been. Calling for back up. Each enemy soldier he'd encountered had fought them to the end, many using bombs and blowing themselves up with the tanks that'd come in to aide them.

Pieck and Bertholdt are in critical condition, being treated even now.

Zeke hadn't made it in time.

He had not understood that the rules of the game had changed.

He had lost.

After all that.

He visited the site.

Where Eren was last seen before all who'd been defending him, trying to protect him had been blown up once he'd been secured and taken. Slaughtered these soldiers of Marley. Eldian people of Marley by the Paradi devils. A sea of blood awaited those who made it here. Eren's Attacking Titan form still disappearing into the sky. As if unable to fully vanish until Zeke reached it at the scene so he could confirm. That the hand that he finds by the hollowed bones is indeed Eren's. It must be, for on its ring finger is the gold wedding band he had given him. Its inscription a painful reminder, that he has failed.

Where?

Where had Eren gone?

Why... is he here?

Where Eren is not?

Zeke doesn't remember much after that thought.

At some point amongst his wailing, his sobbing, his raging, a few distraught soldiers had tried to hold him down, accomplishing that feat enough for Commander now General Magath to administer a shot to Zeke's neck. To calm him down. Knock him out.

He'd woken up in hospital to learn of Pieck and Bertholdt's conditions. Annie exhausted, but rested enough she said to come visit. He meets her, her rising from Bertholdt's bedside to join Zeke in a walk in the courtyard to discuss what happened and also- "Colt and Falco are alive. Gabi has a broken leg. Zofia and Udo are dead."

She updates, voice distant as usual, a strain there to speak of her regret she'd only been able to do so much.

"And Eren has been captured," Zeke addresses far more calmly than Annie had anticipated.

"What will you do?" she asks, to the point since it seems the War Chief has regained his bearings.

"Whatever it is our superiors order of me," Zeke says to her, a bemused smile across his lips that somehow chills Annie rather than comforts her.

She focuses on her assigned task rather than her feelings, telling Zeke- "Sir. General Magath left me something to give to you."

She rummages through her purse and hands it to him, it folded in a handkerchief.

"It was..." she pauses, glancing over to him, concerned it will unhinge him into another fit, "on Eren's hand when you found it. The hand has returned to the light like the Attacking Titan's form has."

Zeke unfolds the handkerchief, probably Annie's rather than the General's.... General... so he had been promoted due to Calvi's death huh?

There shimmering in the sunlight, within his grasp, the gold that had suited Eren too well.

"K-keep it sir! The handkerchief!" Annie says, stammering in embarrassment on seeing Zeke's tears as he shakily inhales a breath.

"Excuse me. I will go back to Bertholdt," Annie says, wanting to get away quickly. Not thinking it appropriate to witness such an expression on the War Chief's face. Nor is she comfortable to witness it.

"Thank you Annie," he tells her to her hurrying back, she slows down. Not glancing back to him, merely raises a hand in a slight, acknowledging wave. Her quick footsteps resumed as she returns to the room Bertholdt is in.

Zeke returns to his hospital room to get dressed and collect any of his things. Eren's ring in his breast pocket securely, he checks out and returns home.

Too late to meet Eren there.

\--

Months pass.

Awaiting orders that seem like they will never come. Counterattack held out on as countermeasures are prioritised in the rebuilding and healing of Liberio. The world stands with them but not at the advantage Marley wanted to have over them. With the Founding Titan. With the Tybur family. They live in fear that the devils of Paradi will invade them or destroy them with the titans in the walls. That Paradi has not yet done this, time is what will tell.

Marley would have sent a rescue team after Eren if they had enough titan shifters. Willing to risk it all, if they had enough to risk. Pieck and Bertholdt remain in the hospital, in comatose states. Their titan shifter abilities what is owing to the fact they're still alive when many have already perished. In certain bombs there'd been a poison, created by the science behind the walls... from that familiar blue flower that otherwise would not have been deadly. This sort of warfare is another of the many new cards up their sleeves; and now that they have the Founding Titan back... now that they have Eren...

Zeke scratches at his overgrown beard, not really seeing the mess around him. When they'd been children he remembers Eren's mother Carla had always been getting after Eren about his chores. So Zeke, as a youth, Eren's big brother- had striven to set a good example. Eren following his lead. When his lead had only been contrived for Eren's sake. Without Eren here his own bad habits are settling back in, what he thought was dead is inherent nature. It's not a total pig sty but it's far from the tidy Eren prefers, especially for his big brother. Dishes that need to be scrubbed and soaked, old mail and newspapers stacking up, dirty clothes strewn about needing to be picked up and washed. He'd have neglected his meals too had it not been for Annie dropping by here and then on her way to hospital. He's sure this leftover meatloaf was made by her. Unsure if it's unappetizing because of her lack of skills or simply because Eren had not made it. He eats a chunk of it with some reheated canned beans. Eren always hated beans so he avoided them too, despite the supply of them in their pantry.

He eats half of the food, putting the plate of the remainder in the fridge for later. Eren would scold him if he wasted food. If Eren were here. He'd have scolded him about the state of the flat. He'd have scolded him about his untidy beard and the dark circles around his eyes. Zeke has been going to the archive every night, trying to find information that could help, working with their intel team to determine what could cure their comrades. What could work against the Paradi bombs. What he needs to do to get Eren back. He thinks about it day and night, waiting, waiting, waiting for orders.

Zeke is certain they don't want to move until Bertholtd and Pieck are better. Without so many of them their security is lacking not only to the Paradi devils but also to their closer to home enemies, their allies half made. There has already been talk of rebellion, uprisings in the conquered territory of the Far East Alliance. Without most of their titans, the Founding Titan especially, it is taking everything within them to defend. And rebuild. Much less, keep their control over elsewhere.

He gets ready for bed, staring at his haggard face in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. Not really comprehending it. Into the sink he spits and rinses. Can't remember if he'd managed to change or not. He lies down in their bed, on Eren's side. Trying to catch a whiff of his fading scent from his pillow. He'd bought the shampoo Eren uses each time he ran out. Using it for himself, but knowing if there's none for when Eren returns Eren will get after him for that too.

Back then, during the conference. He'd been relieved. That Eren would be far from the stage and thus far away from what he thought had been the highest potential danger to him. It was better for him, since the news that would be announced would no doubt devastate Eren. So Zeke had said, pushed for. Knew so. He'd tell Eren afterwards he'd told them, so Eren could see for himself the good the marriage would be doing. How in favour of it, Marley is. Their allies. The new and the old too. Commander Magath had been laughing, explaining to Willy Tybur, that Eren has a bit of a brother complex so it'd be easier for him like this. No one was supposed to have known their positions either on that day. Just the five of them who'd planned all this, and the other Warriors who'd been positioned. Who had heard? Who had leaked the information? So they knew where Eren would be... or had they figured it out... all by knowing Eren from long ago? That last thought especially makes him angry. Already angry at his own blunder, his own mishap. The anger fills him up and does not leave, clashing and roaring inside his breast, crushing his insides. Zeke feels he'll be sick. Glaring and grinding his teeth, cursing those bastards, those devils who stole his Eren!

Hot and acidic, bile at the back of his throat. He swallows it back, taking deep breaths. Hate and resent them all he likes, it tells more of himself, his true nature rather than theirs. Zeke resentful of himself the most when he is like this. This fiery rage too akin to his father's disposition. Zeke doesn't want to be like that, the throbbing ache within him prodding poking stabbing as he tries to think. To not allow his ration to be clouded by hate. He needs to think.

If he considers everything, everything is his fault. He should have been there to protect Eren. He should not have left his side. That night he should have asked his superiors to allow him to return home. For the sake of the skinship Eren would have needed to properly use the Founding Titan's abilities in the case... as it had been, the Attacking Titan's powers were not enough. Because he had been foolish, arrogant, caught up in his own scheming. He'd overlooked the one most precious to him. Is the whole of his life always to be marred with irony?

Zeke looks over to his uniform, the only articles of clothing still hung up neatly, ironed. On occasion. It would not do anyone any good if he had to face discipline from his uniform being unkept... though there are days he's gotten away with it. Hard to sleep at night without Eren Eren Eren Eren his dear Eren his sweet princess, was he alright? Was he safe even within the clutches of those demons? Zeke thinks he must be if they have not been attacked so far. They are probably keeping Eren alive for as long as possible to learn about the Founding Titan before they pass it down to Historia Reiss. Or they were, like the Marleyans had planned for the long term. Waiting for that Queen of the walls to have children so they, of royal blood could inherit the Founding Titan. They may even... have Eren lay with her-

Clutching his head at this idea, eyes on the breast pocket of his hanging uniform. Where he always keeps Eren's wedding ring. He looks from there to his own hand, drawing them both down. Recalling Eren's slim fingers, his much smaller ring. When Eren sometimes held his fingers up to his mouth as he laughed. Those fingers along his as they held hands. Eren stroking his face, kissing him. His hand at Zeke's shoulder and Zeke's at his waist. Zeke remembers when he'd given Eren his ring, how joyous Eren had been. Then to dance with his big brother, his prince. 

As Zeke presses his lips to his ring he begins to hum the tune to their waltz.

Reminiscing on that night further. They'd played the song over and over, their steps sweeping across the wooden floor in a glide. Eren smiling all the while, twirling in his grasp and stepping back with his lead. A gentle sway, a comfortable, familiar motion. Perfectly synchronized. Not until Eren, nearly breathless in his arms had stumbled- his pretty face flushing in embarrassment over the error. Zeke had pulled him in close to him. Zeke unable to resist him any longer. Zeke kissing him roughly. Almost as roughly as he'd bent him over their kitchen table. The record playing to what hour the hands of the clock had been on- he can't recall as he'd hitched up Eren's skirts, pulling them up. Revealing Eren's soft round ass. Pulling down his panties, his tights. Both to the tops of his boots as Zeke had spread Eren's ass cheeks and entered his waiting, tight little hole. Groaning as he entered Eren again and again, Eren gasping, crying adorably as each of his answering thrusts he slammed his ass back onto Zeke's cock. Both their moans rising in volume, hitched frequency the closer they came to climax.

Zeke wanting to see Eren's face, unable to pull out and turn him around, since this position feels so good. Their kitchen table digging deeper indents onto the floor the harder Zeke fucked him. Zeke had cupped Eren's chin, felt each of his hot needy breaths, every single one of his moans. Eren licking, gasping around his fingers, sucking them as Zeke filled him up. Cumming as Zeke cums inside him. The record skipping, off track when, they're unsure. The noise masking their sounds as they'd fucked loudly.

With his face to Eren's pillow Zeke beats himself off. Remembering his cum filling Eren's asshole, dripping and clinging to his redden ass cheeks. Round and ever more apparent from Zeke's attention. How long it'd taken him to slide his cock out, Eren too tight. Eren's whole body trembling, supported only by the table. The tips of his boots barely touching the floor. Eren turning to glance over his shoulder at him, his chin slick and shiny from his saliva. Zeke's fingers still sticky from it. A couple strands of Eren's hair, sticking to his cheek. So pretty. His Eren.

Zeke had corrected the record player. The music turned down low as they had a bath, Zeke taking Eren from behind in there too. Eren seated on his lap. Zeke sliding a hand across Eren's belly, full from him, the hot water splashing over the edge as Eren begged for him and took him inside him again and again. His cute Eren. Generous, and kind. All for him. Only for him. Eren carried in his arms to their bedroom. They'd sat on their bed, drying off in towels that'd ended up on the floor. Not bothering to change into their nightclothes, once Eren had laid back onto Zeke's side of the bed. His head on his pillow, and his legs spread. His arms open wide to him. Wanting big brother to fuck him like this, so this time he could see his face, and kiss him and hold him as they cum.

Zeke is sobbing against Eren's pillow as he grips himself harder, pumping desperately. Crying out as he clutches at his aching chest. Where his heart should be. Zeke lying here, where Eren should be.

Eren stroking his brow once they'd been done, his pretty green eyes focused solely upon him. His warm smile as he leaned forward to kiss him. Sweet little pecks like he used to give when he was a child. His wonderful Eren. His darling princess. His adorable little brother. This path Eren had joined him on he could endure because he was no longer alone. Zeke had felt no matter where this path would lead, so long as Eren is with him he will not mind the destination.

Zeke cums into his hand, swallowing another sob, as he realises-

He was wrong.

\---

Aside from Zeke, Colt and Annie are present for the meeting. Along with the remaining warrior candidates. Gabi and Falco, who try not to look around the meeting room with big eyes. Since General Magath is present with some other important Marleyan officials. There'd been quite the shuffle in their organisation since the Tybur Conference Tragedy. The air is solemn and tense.

An antidote hasn't been completed yet to heal Pieck and Bertholdt, as well as the various patients who were in the worst of it. Many have died in this standstill. Medical officials want to keep Pieck and Bertholdt even after they've recovered to keep developing the antidote.

General Magath speaks of that, and then the following. They will send a company to Paradi to retrieve the Founding Titan. He'd hate to lose so many troops in the case none of them come back. He's optimistic in thinking sending so many troops will heighten their chances of bringing back the Founding Titan who has prevented the deaths of many of those lives to begin with. Against Paradi, there's only the danger of the titan shifters and their soldiers within the walls. Unlike the times when there'd been rampant drone titans. While the wall soldiers are highly skilled at killing titans Marley will be sending regular soldiers to fight them now. The Paradi devils may not expect them to not have sent shifters which may catch them off guard. The trouble would be successfully infiltrating that many all the way to Wall Sina... where it is most certain both the Queen and Eren Yeager are, as it's the securest location.

He considers sending Annie with the company since she knows the land to a degree. Leaving it up to Zeke to defend Marley in the worst case scenario.

Their allies under these circumstances have agreed to send supplies and troops to aide them in the case of enemy invasion. They are not willing to send any of these provisions or waste any lives on attacking Paradi however.

Commander Magath goes over the details again, combing for input. He was always one that liked to consider many angles. Given he's worked with Zeke since he was a boy. He's found this method successful. Turning the information for new discoveries, for new paths, that may lead to a better assured victory. And that is why-

"You look like you have something to say War Chief Zeke. I give you permission to speak!"

Indeed, Magath knows him well to read that cue.

Zeke takes it. Not as confident as he usually is that his line of thinking is for the best. Based on reasoning. The evidence they have. The pursuit of settled curiosity. If he studies it and knows it, he can master it. Out think it. Them. Whoever it is, that is the real enemy behind the walls, the one who had orchestrated all this. The one who had destroyed the Tybur Conference and infiltrated Marley to such an extent. To have stolen Eren from him is quite a feat he admits. And while that Levi Ackerman is indeed a monster- rather than by logic, it is instead instinct Zeke knows it is not Levi who is the devil who made, and set this plan into motion. The Queen too... is merely another piece on the board. There is someone, someone else behind the two of them. Putting them into play. And now, whoever that is- they have Eren too.

"General Magath I have an idea. I respectfully request a revision of this operation. Instead of a company, I will go in its stead to reclaim the Founding Titan."

He carries on, hesitating not, "It was I who originally reclaimed the Founding Titan. I infiltrated the walls before Annie and have a good memory of it. She can remain in Marley to defend against intruders."

His hands unfolded before him, usually relaxed and contemplative. Even the General is surprised to see them balled into fists as Zeke says, contrastingly calm, "Please let me go on this operation. Once I am within a certain distance of Eren he will be able to use his Founding Titan powers again. As soon as we make contact our victory is certain. The two of us will exterminate the inhabitants of Paradi and retrieve both the Jaw Titan and the Armored Titan."

The best situation from the best circumstances.

General Magath trusts in Zeke and so his response is, "I give my full approval for your revision. Does anyone oppose?"

A vote is tallied from the other Marleyan officials. With unanimous support of Magath's decision.

Magath nods, stern yet smiling as he says-

"Proceed to operations preparations within one hour. The hope of Marley's future is with you, Miracle Creator Zeke! Dismissed!"

The Eldians leave first with their heads bowed.

Annie following Zeke, Colt reaching him first.

"Please War Chief let me go with you!"

Zeke places a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head, "I appreciate your bravery Colt. But we need someone to inherit the Beast Titan when my time is eventually up."

Colt gapes, holding back his emotions, he nods, "Understood, sir!"

He walks with Gabi and Falco, leading them back to their duties.

Annie lingering, a hand at her arm as she keeps her gaze averted. Back on Zeke who's turned around to her. Noticing her tailing by when he'd spoken to Colt.

"Do you have something to tell me too, Annie?"

There's a pause, not because she lacks words. Rather because she lacks the capacity to get them out. It's rather emotional, when she finally does-

"You... did you decide this, so I wouldn't have to go?" Annie says, stepping towards him only one step, "Did you do it so I wouldn't have to leave Bertholdt's side before he woke up?"

She swallows, holding back tears, "Did you do it because you know... I'm so afraid. I'm not fit to be a Warrior. I... I never want to leave home again!"

Zeke spares her a kind smile, faded like the pages of an old book, "It was taken into consideration, despite not being my main objective. Honestly speaking, I'm the one who is not suited to be a Warrior."

"Huh?" Annie's face dissolves into shock at what War Chief Zeke is saying. If he is not fit to be a Warrior then none of them are, for sure. What... is he saying?

"I will fight for Marley. But I am saving Eren to save myself. I must be the one to return home with him, and no one else. I think you can understand my feelings to some degree can't you?"

"...yes..." Annie says understanding and not understanding at all. She replies more on account of she rather not be rude, or insult the War Chief. He's always shown them a straight forward path. Able to because for him with his intellect and power it is possible. That he has shown this sort of doubt... that the path is not easy even for someone like him...someone as strong as him-

Annie watches as her couple tears wet the stone path beneath her. Her hand clutching her arm. If that is how Zeke feels then truly, she is just a weak little girl.

"Thank you," she says, "Regardless of why... thank you."

The tears stream down her cheeks. She can see her father today and tomorrow. She can be here should Bertholdt wake up. She can stay in the familiar confines of her homeland. A different cage than the walls of Paradi. For she was born within these bars and not the ones across the sea.

Her head stays bowed even as Zeke has long gone to see to the preparations for his upcoming mission.

\--

Zeke departs for the operation.

The most difficult part of it is getting back into the walls. As had been speculated, the drone titans that Marley used to inflict onto the island have all been exterminated. Near the shore, a multitude of soldiers and scientists survey the area as part of the Survey Corps. Establishing security before the first border, Wall Maria. Old trails he'd once used, have been discovered- so there's many nights in the wildlife dominated woods that Zeke has to survive. As dangerous to be found by a wolf alone as it would have been any one of the soldiers. He can't feign ignorance like Grisha had.

He manages, and even uses an old underground tunnel they'd neglected to find, to breach Wall Maria. It even more packed of people than the last time he'd been there. Many changes have occurred in the little time they'd had between then and the revolution. With hidden knowledge restored and there no longer being a ban on technology. There's been a boom of inventions and productions. It reflects on the housing and the flow of work. With the odd light stones Zeke is not familiar with distributed; even here where some of the least well off of citizens had lived, work hours could be extended. Allowing the people of the walls to better study and toil on developing their once behind weaponry and tech. Rooftops of the houses are equipped with cannons, the framework fashioned into a more modern look and use. To be fired in case of an air raid. Certain reinforcements on the buildings suggest it'll be more stable and hold through a bombing in case a dirigible is sent through. 

Mining for resources is a common job. The metal works that wrought the sharp swords once used to kill only titans, also manufacture the encasement of the grenades that'd been used overseas. In Paradi, it seems despite their smaller population, that had been gradually decreasing from food shortages and the control of a Marley influenced aristocracy, the people of the walls are making up for their lack of numbers with a proficiency in weapon manufacturing. Most able bodied persons within a far range of age can be seen equipped with gear ready to fight; or contributing to the creation of 3D maneuver gear, guns, swords, or explosives. Medical and science research has expanded with it in case of accident. The development of flight is a highly valued project, that the esteemed Survey Corps has a big hand in.

Zeke over hears that the underground had been purged. Criminals are sent with the disgraced aristocracy to work in the fields and the more dangerous labor in the factories. While untried, wrongfully sent, or simply in relation to punished individuals were given a second chance on the surface. Since the underground is beneath Wall Sina, it seems the government, supported by the Survey Corp was working with the rerecruited Military Police and Garrison in renovating the area for the use of the public. Had they gotten as much work on it done as they hope to, Zeke is sure he would not have been able to use that underground path back into Wall Maria that he had.

He travels through Wall Maria. His beard longer, a large sun hat over his tired features. His clothes baggy. A few will know his face but he doubts any of them are here. They will most likely be residing in Wall Sina, guarding over the Queen... and Eren.

Zeke stops by the familiar flower fields of baby blue eyes. He rests at that tree he and Eren would often nap beneath. Picking a few of the flowers. He presses them in between some papers he tears from a notebook. It mostly blank since it's safer to keep everything in his head and not written down. Folding them over and over into a sturdy pouch for the flowers. A few weeks of traveling. He checks to see that they are dried and sticking to the paper. Zeke places Eren's wedding ring into the pouch with the preserved flowers. He keeps it in the breast pocket of his coat.

Touching at it from time to time as he continues on.

He manages to make it into Wall Rose. Sprucing up his image, bathing and trimming his beard. He learns that Wall Sina is currently closed to the public. That explains why there'd been so many workers in Wall Maria and in Wall Rose. Only military of the three divisions are permitted into Wall Sina, where the Queen resides. Important work is being done in there, Wall Rose being the closest gets the updates to be passed along to Wall Maria. Most talked about are the following: The Better Flight Project. The renovation of the underground. And the research on the capabilities of the Founding Titan which controls the titans in the walls. It's quite a lot the common people know now. The common people better off, as the social classes are drawn closer together given the ousting of the aristocracy. Zeke is almost scandalised that a lot of this classified info is being printed in the paper like that's the most natural thing to do. That everyone can and should know. With what's in ink, it's not wrong to think that there's much they don't know going on in Wall Sina since it's a warded location.

With all that in mind, there's no way he will get into Wall Sina without joining the military which is out of the question. With the espionage Marley did earlier on, Paradi has a strict and complicated screening process for applicants who want to be soldiers. As they know his face, Zeke is sure to be caught. Instead he gets a job at a winery. If he's approved by the company whose screening process is less complicated than the government's, he can get permission as a delivery driver to enter Wall Sina for business purposes. They still use horses and carts for the most part for jobs like this. Contraptions alike to cars and trams existing. Not as sophisticated as the inventions back home, and not as common in Wall Rose as it is in Wall Maria. It seems due to the higher populace and larger space, Wall Maria has quite a bit of funding. Given they'll be the first attacked if the enemy gets through and the second to retaliate should the force outside the wall fails.

It takes him around a month or so to earn their trust. Convincing the establishment he's a reliable and hard worker. With their trust he's allowed to use the solar stone powered vehicle that's permitted to deliver wine into Wall Sina. That little sophistication Wall Rose doesn't always have, extended since it'll be traveling into Wall Sina of the esteemed government.

Government officials still need to drink, just like the rest of the regular folks. They even allow Zeke to go alone without a helper to carry off the goods. Given he's strong and sturdy enough to do it by himself. He is told.

It was good and convincing, all that they'd said. Zeke learning his guise had not been enough and for some time already they knew who he was. It apparent the farther he drove. Zeke realises, they didn't want to engage him in an area where there were so many people so they'd gone along with his plan. And when it was most convenient to them, they'd let him think he'd played them but really he'd played right into their hands. It'd be ridiculous if it wasn't the truth.

He'd been told to go alone, so they could attack him while he is on his own.

He'd noticed it was a trap, and the deeper he gets inside Wall Sina he figures how. Less soldiers about in view since they were taking position to trap him. Less civilians doing business so they aren't endangered. It's eerie and silent, only the turn of the vehicles' wheels, the light powered motor, the clinking bottles of the wine in the cargo bed. Within their padded crates. The sound of his own heart, his racing thoughts as he calculates, how exactly they will try to take him out.

Wall Sina is indeed the securest, since there are only soldiers here. The many houses of the once rich empty in most of the capitol. All to make this the perfect, safest battleground in case someone like him were to enter it. They'd have no fear of massacring their own civilians in the crossfire like he and his fellow Warriors had to concern themselves with, back when they'd been bombed by the Paradi devils during Willy Tybur's conference. These bastards... had learnt from Marley's mistakes.

They don't hold back.

Sending a missile to obliterate the truck. Destroying it, the wine, and buildings nearby in a matter of seconds. Some of the buildings close by the rubble catching fire which is taken care of quickly. Zeke had transformed just in time for his Beast Titan's form to get him away from the worst of the blast. His body healing instantly beneath the bright sunlight. Soldiers moving in fast on him with their blades, taking the steam rising from his body as a sign of weakness, trying to cut him down before anything else. So, they want to take him alive?

He manages to crush some of them. Catching them to have them hit one another in one hand and smearing the rest against the rubble in another. Burning rubble he picks up with their corpses still smashed into his palms as the Armored Titan rushes at him, not fast enough, not reaching close enough. Zeke hurling the rubble at them. The Armored Titan hesitating to block as the burning material of the blown up houses strikes their armor along with the pulverized body parts of the soldiers that'd attacked Zeke.

They're less hasty. The soldiers who are still around. Not flying out so boldly once they'd seen what had happened to their comrades.

Except for a titan, small and quick. From their speed and intellect they must be the individual who'd stolen the Jaw Titan but cannot use its true powers. They engage with Zeke for a few moments, biting, snapping at him. Mainly dodging, Zeke knows its aim is to distract his attention so the Armored Titan may regain her bearings. Zeke is surprised someone with such a soft heart decided to become Queen. If a few torn body parts are making her falter.

Zeke's Beast Titan's overwhelming strength is apparent, as the false Jaw Titan successor retreats. Back to the line where the Armored Titan remains, preparing to charge for another try. Will she make it to him? Or be hindered by the ammo they'd provided him by the bomb they thought more potent than a bullet?

As if encouraged by the false Jaw Titan fighting with her, rather than be hindered by its presence. The Armored Titan makes it to the Beast Titan, intending to lock hands with him. To keep his hands occupied would mean Zeke can't defend his nape or attack offensively by throwing the rubble and rocks like he had been doing. He times it right, catching her head in a one armed headlock, sweeping her feet out from beneath her. His Beast Titan's arm long and wrapped entirely around her Armored Titan's neck, squeezing it. If he pops the head off he can reveal the main body inside. Then all he need to do is bite.

The Armored Titan grabs at his choking arm, trying to rip it off, the Jam Titan biting at the arm too. Not bothering for his nape since there's a couple of soldiers who fly at him that try for it. Startled as he dives backwards. Smashing them under his back. Snapping the Armored Titan's neck. The armor protects the titan's body in many places, but not certain points. For the sake of mobility. The neck one of those points, despite the plate at the nape which protects the shifter. The plate does not spread all around or else the neck could not turn at all. Zeke knows all about this because he is a Warrior. He had known Reiner, and the Warrior Reiner had succeeded the Armored Titan from.

It appears while rather brave, this Historia Reiss had not learned all that she should have in order to fully use the Armored Titan's abilities to their maximum potential. The fact that she, one of royal blood is using the Armored Titan and not the Founding Titan... Zeke's heart soars. Eren must be alive and well. Probably based on her crummy utilisation of the Armored Titan her government and herself had decided her offspring should inherit the Founding Titan instead. Once they got enough information out from Eren. From how much time has passed with little progression, Zeke is not surprised. Eren has a high threshold for pain. The Marley government had tested him enough already. Zeke remembers going through similar training. Eren's marks had been exceptionally high in that regard when it came to being subjected to torture.

With such hope, happiness in his breast Zeke feels as if he can't lose! Eren should be near too. He will surely notice Zeke is here to save him. With his reawakened Founding Titan abilities they can finally settle the matter of Paradi. Excited at the prospect of returning home to Eren, with Eren. He is especially vicious as he rips off the Armored Titan's head, the blood spurting beneath his arm and blinding him for a moment. Within that moment, he commits an error. The false Jaw Titan swoops in before he can do anything. To do as he had intended. Running away with the Queen in its mouth. Historia saved from her capture. Zeke almost snaps his fingers at his negligence. He shouldn't have gotten so cocky. He'd scolded Eren about that before hadn't he? To not underestimate the enemy.

He secures the area, throwing across more rubble and starting fires that must be tended to before facing him. For if they have no structures to hide in or land on they can't fight him. If he makes the area flat and wide he will have the advantage even in their territory. As there is no titan that can face him.

As he determines which buildings to aim for next, he's shocked as they blast apart the very buildings he'd been targeting. Surprised further as from the smoke, soldiers fly out at him, bedecked in armor and helmets, not wielding swords to cut his joints. Instead they are armed with long poles, lances. More dangerous he realises as lighting flashes around it, released and caught about his legs and arms. Blowing them off as the soldiers of the Survey Corps fly away. Their emblem no longer on their backs from their green mantles, but over the plates of armor at the breast where beneath it lies the heart.

Damn... they really got him.

He's confident the sun will help him regenerate quickly.

His Beast Titan's body healing, steaming as he sees something fly overheard... one of their new inventions. Trailing across it from its tail like fixture- a tarp that blocks the sunlight... giving them enough time. The flying soldiers come back again to attack him, now with blades, hacking him up some more. Immobilizing the Beast Titan even further. His healing slowed, practically on hold beneath the shade.

Damn... they really have got him!

Zeke grits his teeth, his hands fists even within the membrane of the nape as sweat shimmers across his neck. The fact that the back of his titan's neck has not been sliced through to kill him immediately means they really do intend to take him alive. Why? So they can force him to tell them more about the Great Titans' abilities? If they hadn't been able to make Eren talk why do they think they'll be able to get him to talk? Zeke feels, even with his encroaching defeat, great pride and admiration for his little brother. His wife. If they capture him here, Zeke considers, he might even be able to see Eren. They might imprison Zeke wherever they are keeping Eren. It's a small solace for being beaten like this. Zeke must admit he had been arrogant to charge in here alone. Even with all his experience and strength. Their weapons specifically styled to kill titans and the organisation of their soldiers had been too great to beat by himself. He's lost this game.

He sees the light finally. He'd felt it before he'd seen it. The Beast Titan regenerating but not fast enough even with the reappearance of the sun, unable to be blocked out forever. The light is coming from the sliver of the cut from the blade he can see too. Slicing into his titan's nape. The blade withdrawing, then quickly, bolting through are two blades towards him in its place. Cutting off both his arms at the shoulders. As if this person knows exactly how wide his shoulders are and cannot miss. That sliver widening, pried open. By the back of his collar Zeke is dragged out into the sunlight.

Blinking back the blinding brightness, his vision focuses. The sweat at his brow sliding down. He sees the black of the Survey Corps uniform, that emblem of the black and white wings over the breast. His eyes widen as he sees familiar brown hair, held back in a ponytail. The breeze whipping at it. Familiar green eyes look at him as a hand reaches to stroke his cheek. The transformation markings apparent across them. Zeke gapes.

Leaning Zeke against his body-

Zeke hearing a voice he has missed.

"Big brother."

Relief floods through him.

Eren is here.

Alive and well.

The expression on Eren's face Zeke recognises, but never has it been directed at him before. Comprehension steadily leaks in. Despair reaching with its dark fingers to dig into him. Eren is not done speaking- 

"I've remembered everything."

The warmth of his hand away, the clink and slink of a taken up hilt, locking onto the blade he unsheathes from its storage. The sharp silver of his sword he holds at Zeke's neck as his arm wraps across his torso. Holding him in place to him. Eren's hand pressing to his breast pocket.

Eren's lips are at his ear. As Zeke looks at him over his shoulder, unbelieving. 

Eren has one more thing to say to him.

"Zeke. I am your enemy."


	7. Chapter 7

Back when he'd been defeated, captured. During the Tybur Convention-

Water is dripping somewhere, a faint echo that is too slight to bring him fully to consciousness.

Eren's arms are drawn above his head, his wrists in bindings and chains so he cannot freely move them, reach them. His back to a cold stone wall. There are no windows here where light can be shed freely in this underground dungeon. The only light being the lit torches, put into blaze by the figure who stands before him. Having come in minutes ago, the creaking of the bars to his cell unfathomed as he'd entered-

Levi Ackerman.

Steadily, his wounds had managed to heal before they'd brought him here, however he'd failed to wake despite. It's quite expected of him, once "Sleeping Beauty". Eren tries to blink away his groggy fatigue, ebbing throughout his manhandled body. He must had thrashed, fought back in his unconscious state to get these bruises. Slowly, regularly healing due to the lack of sunlight. He's unaware of how long he's been down here.

A hand cups at his chin and tilts his face up, Levi looking him over. Pressing his thumb and running it across Eren's bottom lip. He hears and does not register Levi sharply intake a breath. Eren's clouded eyes unfocusing upon him.

"Why is it..." Levi says, as Eren's lips part, "-even like this I find you beautiful..." his thumb slips into Eren's mouth. Eren who'd been silent and unresponsive throughout this entire visit, suddenly gasping, his eyelashes fluttering. Levi shudders as he feels Eren's wet and soft tongue beneath the digit, his teeth and lips to the extent of the finger. Eren sucking at him as Levi draws his thumb back and forth, in and near out of Eren's pretty mouth.

The saliva on Levi's thumb dripping as he drags it out entirely from Eren's parted lips. Levi unable to take his eyes from Eren. His exposed collarbone where a steel collar rests, like the ones around his wrists and ankles. His gaze yet to focus on anything. As Levi resolves to have it upon him, reaching to touch Eren's cheek, his wet thumb leaving a trail of spit across Eren's smooth skin- he fails to register the stealthy footsteps of the figure behind him.

Instead hearing Armin's who has finally caught up with Mikasa.

Levi swearing.

Thrown over by the back of his jacket's collar and the belt around his trousers, Mikasa aims him to hit against a wall. Levi bracing himself just in time not to break anything, despite his landing not being the most graceful.

"You know, attacking your superior officer can merit a horrendous punishment."

Mikasa's glare is fierce as she responds.

"Yes. I doubt the punishment for that will be as horrendous as the punishment for sadistic perverts who don't mind the new protective laws in regards to political prisoners."

For good measure she adds.

"Captain Levi."

Levi clicks his tongue, brushing dirt off from his uniform as he gets back on his feet.

Armin clears his throat, "A-anyway! Would it be alright if we speak with Eren, sir?"

"Do as you like," Levi says, crossing his arms, leaning near a wall he'd not been thrown against, "If the princess really has woken up, talk all you like if you can get him to talk."

Armin looks relieved. He passes over the journals he'd brought to Mikasa to hold for now, thinking they may be helpful for what he's going to try. Eren has yet to register them, or any of his surroundings fully. His vision in a haze. As if sealed off.

Armin speaks gently, "Eren it's us. Mikasa and Armin. We want to see if we can get your memories back for real this time. We understand why you were faking it last time and we're not angry,"

"Speak for yourself," Mikasa says a little under her breath.

Armin clears his throat louder, "I've brought your dad's journals from the basement. Remember! You really wanted him to show you what was under there. He even gave you this key," Armin holds the key up before Eren's face, the golden metal glistening under the firelight. They'd used fire to light up the dungeon instead of the discovered light stones, as it appears the light stones help energise titan shifters more effectively.

"We found your key in the forest... where your dad took you. That night... the last time we saw you as kids. Do you recognise it? The key at least?"

Eren must, for he looks at the key.

Gold, gold, gold.

Shining.

Much like-

 _Give me your hand,_ Zeke had said, as he'd slipped the ring on Eren's finger. Only a few other instances Eren can remember being as happy as he'd been on that day. As his big brother had danced with him, and made love to him numerously that night. 

His wedding band as gold as that key.

Eren can feel, even with his hands numb. His ring is no longer on his finger. Because he'd dropped it along with the hand it'd been on, when he'd lost. Against Levi Ackerman and his squad.

His big brother...

Where is his big brother?

Eren's brow furrows, as his head throbs.

The shining gold of his ring overlapping with the gold of his dad's key. How could he have lost it? Unlike the ring- that's right.

His big brother.

In Zeke's hurry to get Eren away, the necklace had got caught on a branch as Zeke had held him in his arms and ran. It'd snapped off Eren's neck, falling down onto the forest floor. They had to go, go now, his brother had said and Eren hadn't understood why. He'd never understood and soon he would not need to.

His dad, used to live outside the walls. Their dad, like Zeke- is from across the sea.

Little details he'd never put together as a child. Thinking it had merely happened like they lived in some fairytale. He remembers the bright sun, as he'd blinked away the sleep in his eyes, coming to as he emerged from out of the shade of his favourite tree. Before Mikasa joined his household he always slept peacefully beneath it without interruption. His big brother had been waiting for him, though Eren had not known he was his big brother yet. A handsome young man, surveying the fields of flowers. Turning to Eren as he'd stepped out into the light. Eren recalls his joy at the prospect of a new friend, an interesting stranger, a prince with eyes blue like the baby blue eyes around them. As if he were borne out from the flowers.

And so Eren had asked him if that were so.

Zeke laughing, telling him- "I came from far away."

"How far away?" Eren had asked.

"From across the sea," Zeke had said.

Eren not knowing what the sea was had asked about it and so Zeke had explained it. How it's one of the many scenes you can't see behind the walls. Like the snowy mountains, the fields of hot sand, all sorts of places Eren had never heard about. And Eren had pressed him for more details, promising Zeke he wouldn't tell a soul. Zeke smiling oddly... that's right... if he didn't want Eren to tell he could just-

Those very places Armin tells him about, once they become friends. Armin showing him pictures from books he also makes Eren promise to not tell a soul about. They're forbidden by the government. Had been mementos of his parents. Passed to him by his grandpa who took care of him now. Eren had been so excited to read more about these places, his big brother had told him about, and promised to take him away to some day. So he can see for himself. Eren doesn't mention it, but he's sure Armin, his friends, mom, and dad. They may like to see it too one day. He'll see it first though, with his big brother who will take him to see it all. His big brother had promised.

His wonderful big brother, very smart, just as brave. 

Noble.

When Eren had run off that night he'd saved Mikasa, from those slavers he'd only understood were beasts. Devils. To have killed Mikasa's family and then try to harm her further so. While he'd successfully helped save her life, his big brother had before their dad had arrived with the police- caught up to them. Carrying them both home to a tearful Carla. Patching them both up, Eren remembers Zeke with his head lowered, had begged she punish him. For not getting there sooner. For not being there to prevent the bruises around Eren's neck- he should have protected him he said- his stupid big brother who couldn't hold back his little brother's temper.

Big brother had said they must go, that night their dad disappeared a second time. Eren hadn't understood then- as he slowly does now, what had happened.

Zeke had told him it was time, he was going to keep his promise to him no matter what.

They went back.

Into devastated Wall Maria.

Zeke protecting him the entire way, thensome outside the walls.

Once, while it was dark, and they'd been sleeping- a titan had managed to stay awake. Zeke too had been shocked that it- an irregular, was moving without his instructions. It'd bitten off one of Eren's legs. And had tried to bite more but Zeke had stopped it. Losing his arm in the process. The titan had eventually obeyed Zeke's orders to leave. It turning immobile like the lot of them would without the sun. Eren had been so scared at first. Every night they'd sleep in the dark and rise before the sun came up. When the titans started moving with them or at them, Zeke would order them away. Sometimes ordering other titans to eat those titans so they wouldn't be bothered. Eren thinking his brother amazing, even more special than he already considered him. It'd worked well through their travel of Wall Maria. He'd not been cautious enough, his brother had apologised. When they'd managed to get outside it, he'd lowered his guard. Kissing the tears from Eren's eyes, unable to kiss them all away. Reassuring Eren, that once the sun came up it'd all be well-

And it had.

Beneath the light.

Their limbs regrew.

Eren who thought his brother amazing had been overjoyed, not only to be healed, but also that he shared some amazing quality with his brother.

His big brother had promised to tell him more about it once they were safe, back over the ocean.

And that's when he'd shown him it- the sea.

How dazzling it had been, the seemingly neverending blue.

His big brother had cried then because soon Eren wouldn't remember. His first memory of the sea. As he wouldn't remember anything else before it. Zeke had apologised, holding him tight, had asked him to believe him. That everything he does and will do, is to protect him. His dear little brother. And Eren hadn't understood any of it, only knowing that-

"I love you big brother!"

Is what he'd said as Zeke had cupped the back of his head, and kissed his brow.

It being exactly as Zeke had said, Eren didn't remember much after. Scraping only little details, enough to know the trust he has for his big brother is real. As real as the warmth of his hand, holding his. His big brother who kept his other promises. To tell him more about their abilities. The history of their nation. The truths of this world. 

After Eren had completed his training to become a Warrior, Zeke had taken him over those snowy mountains on their first out of home operation.

Later on, they'd fought together in the desert against the Far East Alliance.

Along with countless other battles they fought side by side, for the sake of their homeland, the benefit of their people, the actuality of their future.

His big brother who cherishes and loves him-

Had deceived him.

"Are you crying... Eren?" Mikasa asks, a note of concern in her clear voice.

"Do you remember anything?" Armin asks, concerned as well.

"...yeah," Eren finally replies, swallowing the hardest pill, "I'm crying because I remember everything."

He looks up to both of them, his face awash in tears as he says-

"Zeke made me forget everything. Then he took me outside the walls, to fight for Marley."

\--

It makes sense.

After Eren agrees to cooperate with them. With Captain Levi's help they bring him to a room for his use. A bath, clean clothes, a light meal that's filling but not overdoing it. Once that is done with he reads over his dad's journals. About his personal history, Eldians, Marley. Confirming everything. Piecing back together what else he'd forgotten from his childhood with Mikasa and Armin. They speak for days long into the nights. Them figuring out Zeke must have sealed some of Armin and Mikasa's memories too since they hadn't remembered him.

Eventually, Eren is escorted to see Commander Erwin and the Queen Historia.

Lead to them by Captain Levi, guarded by Levi's Squad. As the squad had to his room while he'd been in it with Mikasa and Armin. They discuss further with the Commander, the Queen, some other higher ups. The information they have and the information Eren has. About Marley. The titan shifting abilities. Marley's intentions. What Paradi should do. What they can do.

Once it's deemed they will try and trust Eren based on all that he's told them; and the information aligning with what they do know and trust already. They bring Eren back to Wall Maria to help further bring back his memories. They'd even rebuilt his destroyed home and replicated it, though with some modifications of the common reinforcement modern armaments. To assist him. 

When it seems he's recalled all he can he returns to Wall Sina for training. Captain Levi and his squad teaching him how to use the 3D maneuver gear; how to fly and wield its swords. Mikasa, Armin, and their comrades from their trainee days assist him in learning how to use the newer technology they'd been developing after the revolution. The upgraded guns, and lighting rods. 

In return he works with Queen Historia over her titan shifting abilities, the strengths and weaknesses of the Armored Titan. With Squad Leader Hanji and their team. They also test to see if Eren can use his Founding Titan abilities with Historia's support. Many attempts are made, but what power he is able to utilise doesn't hold a candle to his strength when Zeke had been supporting him. Hanji wonders if it is due to Zeke and Eren being related directly. And not entirely on the fact that Zeke is of royal blood. 

Since both Zeke and Historia are only half descendants. It's a factor they can't ignore. Given if they want to use Eren's abilities as a bargaining piece, there'll need to be truth behind an action they rather not take.

Commander Erwin had explained the strategy as thus.

With the Founding Titan back in Paradi's favour, they can use the original King Karl Fritz's threat of unleashing mutual destruction. Should any or all of the nations of this world come to destroy them, they will in turn destroy the world with the millions of colossal like titans inside the walls. Even if they cannot entirely destroy humanity, given there may be technology developed by other nations, not Marley- to counter Paradi. That technology is not so wide spread that significant damage will not be done. So it'd be least costly and to everyone's interests across the sea, to simply leave Paradi be.

They have not only that ancient threat but also their own weaponry and technology they'd been working on. Their island especially fortunate from their years fighting titans and their natural resources. If they can continue developing the power from these light stones and the bombs they'd used against Marley at the Tybur Conference. Along with succeed in their flight aspirations. They may have a defense even better than the 200 year old one left to them by the original King. If they keep advancing at the same pace they are now, the people of Paradi could remain protected for centuries to come. To the actual end of the world.

Or so they hope.

It is too ironic that they who had fought so hard to go outside these walls were now fighting to keep those very walls up and living behind them.

Until they have that unbeatable technology, a weapon greater than all the Nine Great Titans combined, the Founding Titan itself who has the ability to call out those last resort titans from within the walls. They need the powers of the Founding Titan to keep the outside world in check. It's damning. For all their struggles and attempts, the power refuses to be fully realised no matter how much time is spent, and no matter how close in proximity Eren is to the Queen. Barely any power can be unleashed even as their hands are held. It's a lost cause. Leading their superiors to a different line of thinking.

And so Commander Erwin outlines the operation.

In order for Eren to fully use his Founding Titan powers to protect Paradi, they must capture Zeke Yeager.

It was to be drawn up, plans to infiltrate Marley and capture him there, however dangerous and reckless such an attempt sounded. If Commander Erwin is in charge, they can pull it off. When it'd been reported that Zeke had crossed into their territory. No doubt with Marley's contrasting plan in mind, to recapture Eren Yeager. Time is as fickle as the people it rules.

It was perfect.

This outcome.

For all they need do was wait for him.

They created a new plan then, in accordance to this update. They would allow him to reach Wall Sina where soldiers of the Survey Corps and the Queen Historia as the Armored Titan would engage him. She would feign not knowing the extent of the Armored Titan's abilities to throw Zeke off. If she moved as she had been taught by Eren it may give away that Eren had come back to their side.

They'd make Zeke as comfortable as possible before going in for the capture, and the one who had to do it would have to be Eren.

Aside from Captain Levi none had disapproved of this arrangement.

In the end it'd all paid off.

\--

They're keeping Zeke in the same cell they'd kept Eren in. Chained up in a similar manner, except they've also gagged him and blindfolded him. Security remains outside the only entrance and none inside where the actual cell is. The only one permitted to see to Zeke is Eren.

An experiment approved by their higher ups and endorsed by Hanji. Perhaps if Eren is the only one in contact with Zeke, it will quickly rejuvenate Eren's Founding Titan powers. The sooner the better.

Eren is carrying down a tray with Zeke's meal, a torch at hand he leaves in the holding outside the cell.

Setting the tray down momentarily to unlock the cell. Bringing the tray in but setting it down again so he can lock them both in the cell, leaving the keys outside but reachable from the inside. A spare precaution even though Zeke is not allowed from his chains. 

Eren comes down here throughout the day. To feed him, and clean up after him. The chains can be unhooked to allow Zeke to piss or defecate into the pot Eren brings over to him for that use. As well as for when Eren wipes him down as he's not allowed a bath. 

He's not allowed to leave this cell at any time, the risk too high.

Should he come into any contact with sunlight and be able to somehow cut his hand it'll all be over. It'll be near impossible to catch him again. Without him Eren will not be able to fight for them using the Founding Titan's powers.

Eren crouches down before Zeke.

Removing his gag so he can feed him, he touches at his beard. Which he sometimes trims, more for his own comfort than Zeke's. Thinking it's about that time to. He keeps a hand against Zeke's cheek as he spoons him bites of stew. Zeke torn between leaning into his palm and eating eagerly. The first couple weeks he'd tried to speak to Eren once the gag came off. Eren had reported this to his superiors, as he'd been instructed to, and Zeke had been punished by Eren's visits being cut in half. Damaging to both sides yet necessary to discipline Zeke.

Eren can speak to Zeke, and Zeke is allowed to reply if the question has a yes or no answer. Since he can nod or shake his head.

"Zeke," Eren says once Zeke has finished the stew, "Are you still hungry?"

Zeke nods, so Eren reaches for what else he has to feed Zeke with. A small roll of bread. Eren breaks a piece of the bread off for each bite. Feeding Zeke with his fingers. Instead of holding the bread up like he usually does, a hand pressed to Zeke's bare chest for more of that skinship.

When Zeke realises this, Eren can see his whole body begin to tremble. Zeke trying to eat more carefully so he doesn't nip at Eren's fingers. Elated when Eren lets him lick them, pretending it's for the crumbs, but really what he wants is-

"No!" Eren says pulling his fingers back. Zeke had started to suck at them. Zeke's trembling worsening when he'd gotten to Eren's ring finger and felt-

Eren wipes his hand with a cloth napkin, taking up the drinking pouch full of water.

"How about a drink?" Eren says, not waiting for Zeke's answer as he holds the opening of the pouch to Zeke's lips and tilts it. Lowering it steadily when he thinks Zeke has drank enough. Surprised when Zeke spurts some of the water onto him, causing Eren to cry out.

He caps the pouch, reaching for the napkin again he wipes at his dripping face. The water not only across his cheeks, but also at his collarbone, slipping down to wet the front of his shirt.

"That was mean! Zeke!" Eren says, indignant, turning to Zeke with a frown as he wonders why Zeke did that. To get a reaction from him? Looking at Zeke. Zeke's head titled a little back. Hearing his rushed panting, his body trying to draw closer to him- Eren notices.

Zeke's blindfold isn't as on securely as it should be so Zeke can see some, at certain angles. From beneath it- he can see Eren.

Eren draws near to Zeke to his delight. Zeke crying out in displeasure as Eren reaches for his blindfold. The gig up. He thinks.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Eren says, taking Zeke's blindfold off to his shock. Zeke is gulping down his breath, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusts, swallowing as he fully gets to look over Eren. Eren regarding him with that adorable pout he knows. His silky hair tied back. The water he'd spat at him all near cleaned up aside from where it'd gotten on the front of his shirt. His collarbone bare. The fabric sticking to his nipples which poke against it. 

He'd been able to see some of Eren's lower body, and his lap-

But this-

Eren's pretty green eyes, his pink and soft lips, so close-

He moans as he feels Eren reach onto his lap and grab at his erection through the sweats they'd clothed him in and nothing else. They'd confiscated everything else. Zeke unable to not rut his hips up into Eren's touch as Eren's slim fingers feel him up through the course fabric.

"Is this what you wanted Zeke?"

Zeke looks at Eren's hand to confirm what he thought he'd felt with his tongue, his mouth. Tears springing to his eyes when he sees it, the gold ring he'd given to Eren is on his finger. Zeke is so happy from that alone he could die.

"What's with that face? Does it feel that good?"

It does.

Zeke nods, trying to hold back his tears but he can't. Eren stops stroking him through his sweats to cup his face. Wiping at his tears before they escape into his beard.

"Do you want me to make it even better?"

Zeke nearly bites his tongue to keep himself from saying Eren's name, knowing what will happen if he says a word. Unbelieving, thinking he must be dreaming, or has gone mad as Eren begins to take his clothes off. His shirt first revealing his torso. His nipples still perk and pink, a necklace with a golden key slapping between his flat breasts. He reaches back to pull off the tie holding his hair up. Letting it flow about his shoulders. Off come his boots and socks. Then unbuckling his belt, his trousers down his wide hips, his long legs. Precum soaks and seeps to the top of Zeke's sweats as the tip of his cock tents up higher. Eren removing his black cotton panties next. Zeke uncaring about the uncouth, animalistic grunts emitted from his mouth as he looks over Eren's naked body. 

Eren getting onto his knees and scooting closer to him. More beautiful than he remembered. Pretty, so pretty. Cute as he wobbles over on each knee to get before him. All his lovely features rushed in and close up to Zeke so quickly, Zeke is unsure about why he hasn't just cummed already. From Eren's lips giving a little peck to his cheek, the gentle caress of his fingers to the other. The scent of his skin Zeke inhales greedily as Eren moves to press his chest to his hairier one. Eren rubbing his body against his as he lets Zeke press his nose to his neck, inhaling deeper. Then his mouth as he begins to suck and bite at Eren's pretty neck. Zeke hips thrusting forward, the underside of his yet to be freed cock rutting against Eren's thick thigh.

He wants to say Eren's name, to tell him he's pretty, and call him his princess.

Eren who is wearing the ring he gave him.

He wants Eren.

He wants to leave a mark everywhere on his smooth warm body.

Zeke feels his cock jump up as Eren cries out, when he bites too hard. Zeke can taste Eren's blood. Turned on further by it all. The way Eren tastes. The way Eren sounds. The way Eren feels. He wants to fuck Eren. His adorable little brother. He wants to touch him. Zeke hands strain in the chains. Wishing he could hack these hands off. He can grow new ones. So he can touch Eren now, and hold him down beneath him. Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, _Eren, Eren, Eren-_

Eren's hands are between their bodies, sliding down his chest, pushing at his sweats to draw his cock out. Zeke breathing harshly as Eren draws his hips up, his soft thighs clamp about Zeke's waist, sliding down to his hips. Eren's hands reach behind to part the cheeks of his ass so his hole is ready for Zeke.

Zeke feels as Eren wiggles about, to begin to seat his ass onto Zeke's cock.

He settles him in, slowly, torturously, inch by inch. Eren's whole body trembling as he manages on his own, to take Zeke's long and large cock inside his tight little hole. Zeke thinking he will go mad if he hasn't already. As he realises Eren had slicked himself up beforehand, in preparation. Intending from the start-

Had he touched himself, as he'd been wearing his wedding ring? Or had he been wearing his ring this whole time Zeke had been imprisoned but Zeke hadn't been able to see or feel it before since-

"Good! It feels good!" Eren is saying, as Zeke's cock fills him in to the hilt. Eren snuggling up his trembling, hot body to his as he begins to ride Zeke's cock. Gasping and moaning, his pleasured filled face absolutely adorable. Zeke wants to burn this image into his vision so he won't ever forget it. Groaning at how hot it is inside Eren, how good, yes good- it is. To be held by Eren, and smiled at by Eren. To feel his cute nipples rub to his, hear his eager fulfilled cries as he fills himself on Zeke's cock, his moist long eyelashes fluttering as he can't help but cry over how good it feels. His scent, his body, his attention. All of it overwhelms Zeke who juts his hips up as much as he can into Eren's plump ass. Grunting as Eren's cries pitch higher. The chains rattling above him and around him as he tries to fuck Eren harder. Eren's hands at his shoulders, clinging to him like his hole does around his cock. Eren bouncing his ass up and down it, his hips knocking to Zeke's as he rubs his cock to his stomach. Eren has grown hasn't he, not only in beauty.

"More! I want more!" Eren cries out as he has Zeke hit against his prostate. Eren's knees scraping against the dungeon wall as he fucks himself on Zeke's cock.

"Please! Give me more! _Big brother!_ "

Eren crying, both in pain and pleasure as Zeke rocks up into him, viciously and hungrily. Truly grunting like a beast as he thrusts into Eren. Losing his mind over how good it feels. His adorable Eren. His Eren. Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, _Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren-_

 _I love you!_ "-Eren!"

Zeke can't help but cry out as he cums copiously. Leaning forward enough to bite into Eren's neck. Drawing more blood. Satisfied to see even down here for such a short while, Eren's body won't heal either.

His lips are red as he licks at them, and as Eren kisses him.

Zeke's cum heavy and gushing as Eren's tongue touches to his. Eren sucking at his tongue and his lips, biting too as he gasps for breath, moaning loudly into Zeke's ever hungry mouth. Eren rolling his hips to delve Zeke back deeper inside him, trying to get as much as his cum inside him and as deeply as he can.

Eren humping against him until he's certain he's gotten all that he can from Zeke, cumming too when he knows for sure.

Slumping forward.

Kissing at Zeke's face, those little childish pecks Zeke always finds endearing. Eren's face is flushed and glowing. Zeke licks at the sweat on Eren's cheek. The other cheek dripping with it, his hair clinging in a curve with the moisture.

For some time he can feel Eren's chest knocking to his, his pounding heart, his heated repeating breath. 

Exhaustedly Eren leans back. Showing off his full belly, his cum across it and splattered over Zeke's abs. Zeke's cock inside him. Eren begins to steadily ease him out. Eyes shut tightly momentarily as he gets him out entirely with a wet slap. Zeke's cock hanging between his legs. Eren seated on his sore and loaded ass before him. His legs spread. Bruises about his hips and thighs. His knees bleeding since he'd used them to help push Zeke out.

Eren looks like he needs help up, no strength to either of his legs he struggles to have them support him. His arms barely able to keep his torso up. 

From this angle Zeke can see, copious and seeping. His thick cum inside Eren's asshole. Between and over his cheeks as Eren finally manages to roll over onto his knees and prop himself up on them. His long dark hair cascading over his shoulders. His large ass jutted out before Zeke. Every little noise, every gasp and exasperated sigh too cute to his ears. Zeke looks over Eren's fucked body thinking never has he seen Eren more beautiful. Perhaps only on their wedding night.

Eren manages to sit up, back onto his knees, flinching as the backs of his feet touch his red ass.

"Fucking nasty," Captain Levi says as he picks up the keys before the cell, unlocking it and swinging the door open with a loud bang.

"You got enough of what you need?" Levi asks Eren, who is struggling to get to his feet.

"I-I think so sir," Eren has grabbed at his shirt on the floor, pulling it back on, "I won't know until we test it out."

Levi unable to stand being down here, picks up Eren's panties. Eren who'd been responding rather dully suddenly alarmed- "P-please wait a moment sir!"

"Why? You're taking forever. It damn stinks down here. We ain't got time. Come here."

Levi pulls Eren up, helping him put his underwear back on, as well as his trousers.

When they get to his socks and boots-

"Fuck it," Levi says, sweeping Eren up into his arms. Eren beating at his shoulders, "What are you doing Captain?!"

"You can't walk can you? Shut the hell up then, you horny bitch."

Eren snaps his mouth shut at that as Levi carries him outside the cell.

Setting him down on seeing Eren's tears.

"Fine. Go ahead and put your boots back on. But if you dawdle going up the stairs I'm hauling you up them. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Eren says, slowly pulling on his socks. Levi doesn't spare Zeke a glance as he locks up the cell and takes up the torch.

"We need to hurry. If we can figure out for how long you can use the Founding Titan's powers like this we can figure out if resorting to this really is necessary."

Levi crouches to try to help Eren put his boots on, "I can do it myself sir!" Eren insists, unable to not let Levi put them on for him, his grip over his wrist crushing.

" _Can you_ do anything by yourself? It's why we're down here ain't it?"

Eren's whole face is red, the tears rushing out.

"Shit. I'm sorry Eren," to further make amends, Levi pulls out a handkerchief Eren recognises, passing it to him to use, "I'm sorry it has to be you."

Levi helps Eren to his feet again, not carrying him. The Captain compromising. His hand around Eren's waist, a hand at his hip as they walk up the staircase. Eren with an arm along Levi's shoulders. Once Eren is out in the sunlight he'll feel better. Squad Leader Hanji and the others are waiting for them. Levi didn't think Eren was going to take it this far. It was an extreme that Eren had only mentioned to him in private... because he knows.

What an animal Zeke is.

\--

"They're going over the results but it looks like it's a vast improvement to the previous test."

Levi is saying, leaning against the fencing Eren is sitting up on. Eren's body healed beneath the sunlight. None of the markings from Zeke fucking him earlier apparent. To Levi's relief. Eren had been taking a break over here on his lonesome, so Levi figured he'd come give him company.

Eren doesn't reply, in the middle of eating his sandwich.

As he finishes it up, Levi carries on to say-

"Ain't that good for you."

Levi watches as Eren takes out a thermos from his bag, drinking the cool tea that's in it. He offers the thermos to Levi, "Want a sip? It'll cool you down."

Levi accepts it, taking a sip of what is to his surprise- black tea not green.

"What is it that you really wish to talk to me about, Captain?" Eren gets to the point, sensing what Levi is saying, isn't really what he wants to say.

The wind brushing by, rustling across the green fields they'd been testing at.

Eren able to use the Founding Titan's powers successfully from his secret method he won't divulge to Hanji and the others, that only Captain Levi knows about since-

"Eren. If you want to be free from all this I... can give you that freedom. As you know, I'm freakishly strong. I can get us out. With me by your side, we can-"

Eren's laughter is sudden, almost out of place given Levi's serious disposition. His cool tone not matching his almost passionate wording.

"I'm sorry sir. But are you asking me to run away with you?"

Levi looks directly upon Eren, wishing that smile was for him. Eren wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Swallowing, feeling the fool he's never played, Levi replies.

"That's right."

Eren seems to be contemplating his reply. The answer already apparent, he's merely deciding on the right words. Not wanting to offend him. Out of everything, isn't that what's meriting the most laughter? Levi almost laughs himself.

"It's impossible," Eren says, as Levi knew he would, "We must do our duty Captain. I think deep down, you know this too. Don't confuse your affection for me as that duty."

"Oh?" Levi jabs back with, "So not every princess wants to be saved by a knight?"

Eren without missing a beat, replies in turn.

"What's that? When did you become my knight sir? Even if you are like one."

Eren steps down from the railing of the fence, to round about and stand before Levi, tilting his look down upon him. A passive yet peaceful merriment about his lips, his eyes, as he answers him truthfully.

"Speaking honestly, I have become more fond of you than I should have. You have taught me a lot of things about this world within the walls, and I am grateful to you. You... are not the monster I thought you were. I have come to respect you sir."

Cat has got his tongue, and Levi can only continue to gaze upon Eren as he draws back, putting space between them with a few steps. His back to Levi as Eren considers.

"Maybe, if I had met you first... that respect would have developed into the affection you regard me with- but that is not the case of this tale is it?"

Then clearly.

Eren's gaze returning to him, yet not for him. What Levi will always regret. The order of these circumstances.

"I'm sorry Captain Levi. I can't run away with you."

Levi takes another swig of Eren's iced tea, handing the thermos back to him. Eren fastening the lid before he puts it away.

"It's like you told me before huh? Your feelings... won't change."

"Yes. Captain Levi," Eren replies, "I'm sure of it, shall I make you sure of it too?"

Out in the open field, without anything to shield them. Neither the trees, nor the shadow of the walls. Eren crosses back over those steps. He leans forward to press his lips over Levi's, his hands at his shoulders as Levi's hands grip the railing behind him. His back pressing into it when he brings his hands up to Eren's hair, feeling how soft it is and not simply imagining how soft it may be. Eren's lips to his the same, so soft. His tongue warm and slick in his mouth. Tasting his tongue, lapping it against his. Levi tasting Eren's mouth thoroughly before Eren pulls away. The locks of his loose hair, between Levi's fingers, falling through them. As he tells Levi breathlessly, his dark long eyelashes fluttering, gorgeously framing his pretty green eyes- bright on Levi-

"The kiss was not bad, but I'm not in love with you sir."

Eren startled, as he thinks Levi has come in for another kiss. Levi suddenly stepping from the fence, to cross that distance Eren had kept trying to keep between them. His arms around him. Eren in Levi's embrace, this first and last time.

"That's a shame," Levi says, "given how I'm in love with you."

Holding him tightly, Eren allowing him but not holding him back. Quiet, as he tells him.

"You're even more chatty than usual today sir. Is it because you wanted to confess your love for me?"

"Fuck no," Levi replies, finally letting him go, so he can look up at Eren's beautiful face, "I didn't plan any of this shit. Unlike your rotten big brother, I'm not plotting a conspiracy every waking moment."

Eren can't help but laugh at that too. Levi thinking this all a real shame, since Eren finds most of his jokes... and not jokes, amusing.

Regarding each other warmly, Eren rather surprised by it given his refusal of Levi. It seems it's a bittersweet acceptance. That the Captain is making do with how Eren is with him now. Not his, but even so, well and under his supervision.

Least Eren thinks until he feels as he often would during the times Captain Levi would be helping him train. Be it for their Survey Corps' duty, the cleaning Levi had praised him about, or Eren in turn teaching them about the nations around Paradi and even beyond it- the Captain's most obtuse and insistent, sexual harassment.

Levi's hand has moved from cupping Eren's hip as he is fond of doing, to reach behind Eren. Copping a feel of his ass. His squeeze on it harder and longer than it typically is. Eren unsure if it's him trying to find some comfort from the action for the rejection or because there's no one nearby (his own squad, Mikasa) to stop him. Eren sighs.

His hand rising up, not to threaten Levi with a punch or a slap. He brings his hand to near his mouth, in a threat.

"Sir. My apologies, if you don't unhand me I will have to settle this by turning into a titan."

"You fucking wouldn't."

"I will. Squad Leader Hanji is present on the field, they will certainly cover for me."

Levi gives Eren's ass one more squeeze.

"Fine. Cheeky brat."

Eren's hand returning to his side.

Levi's hand back on his hip, Eren allowing that so long as that's the only place it remains as they walk back towards headquarters.

\--

With the experiment successful, Eren's visits are commonplace. A needed routine. And with Zeke's good behaviour they become more frequent as it reveals the closer proximity, the more time they share as had been known- results in the prevalent strengthening of Eren's Founding Titan powers. The exact details of what Eren does to secure these abilities, is the only thing he's not entirely honest about. Eren is only a little worried that Captain Levi will tell one day, but it seems the Captain is more on his side than he appears. Or acts. 

It surprises Eren, Levi always trying to wave off his acts of gratitude. Even revealing Commander Erwin probably knows too, not because Levi had been a snitch it was simply because the Commander isn't a dumbass even if he is oblivious about certain aspects. He most likely pieced it together himself and wasn't going to intervene so long as Eren's actions no matter the method, produced the results that would benefit their cause.

And so it goes.

Eren is given permission to test Zeke. See if he'll be obedient and cooperative to their side. Eren is allowed to unchain Zeke from within his cell. Eren warning Zeke that the Paradi Eldians have developed even stronger, accurately lethal weapons while he'd been in captivity. So should he try to escape it won't bode well for him. Eren had made sure the blindfold was secure as he'd said this so Zeke can't see his reddening ears. His big brother probably already knows it's a half truth, weapons were getting better each passing day. Yet Zeke may be strong enough to resist to a degree if he wanted to risk it.

To Eren's relief that is not the case and Zeke is allowed to be unchained in his cell when Eren is present. Able to move more freely he can use that pot by himself, lie on the ground, and feed himself when Eren brings his meals. His blindfold taken off. His gag off only for meals. 

Despite that freedom, he insists Eren feed him. Content to lean against his shoulder, or lie across his lap. Eren chiding him that it'll be messy or he might choke. Zeke disobedient in that regard, so Eren puts up with it. He doesn't tell.

Zeke ready with his granted mobility to mount Eren from behind, Eren's hands clutching at the blanket he'd been allowed to bring. Eren always eager and responsive as Zeke clutches his hips and makes sure he can't walk upright for when he leaves. Hating how with that most often, it means Captain Levi will come down. To help Eren out of the cell once Eren has managed to chain Zeke up again. A cold thrilling satisfaction always rests in his breast when he sees the look on Levi's face when he sees Eren like that. A longing he recognises, Zeke resenting Levi for it, as Eren is already his. Made for him. Meant for him.

Zeke's behavior is so good that Eren is given permission to transfer Zeke to stay in the guarded room he's residing in. With some modifications. The windows sealed so sunlight isn't allow in. Chains for a period. Eventually those are allowed off too. Even the seals over the window. Zeke delighted for Eren to scrub his back and wash his hair in the bath. He even gets to trim his own beard. His glasses returned. He writes papers, of secret information about Marley and other nations he'd learnt about by working with Marley. Cementing what Eren knows, and providing above it as he had been a War Chief. The highest rank of Marleyan Eldian soldiers. Warriors.

With this intel he brings, the Paradi government becomes confident he can be trusted like Eren. To a degree.

Wanting to keep him under lock and watch further, until they've fully negotiated with the other nations or engaged them in battle to see when push comes shove where his loyalties really will lie. Since he had not been born here. And since it'd been he who had tampered with Eren's memories and stolen him to begin with.

Zeke doesn't mind waiting, since each evening Eren returns to him.

His mind made up, since it'd all turned out like this.

Zeke understanding that despite everything, Eren had been acting before. For his big brother’s sake, his safety. As Zeke had done for Eren.

Eren is in especially high spirits as he closes the door to the entrance of their living quarters behind him. They'd been granted a living room, a bathroom, a bedroom and study. It's near the same size of their flat back at Marley, even if plumbing has only recently been figured out here.

A basket and a leather case at hand. The basket is the food he'd made in the community kitchen to bring up for their dinner. Rolls of honeyed bread, roasted chicken, and some cooked greens. Cloth napkins covered over the dishes. He'd set the table. And places the basket on it. Unable to set out the food as Eren is motioning for him to come over excitedly.

"They allowed me to have back all the items we confiscated from you."

Eren opens up the luggage, pulling out the clothes Zeke had been wearing. His disguise for traveling through and working in Wall Rose. A few items he'd had at his workplace living quarters he's surprised to see too but they'd figured him out before he'd even infiltrated Wall Maria hadn't they?

It's a few camping tools, his blank notebook. His toothbrush.

They really were thorough weren't they?

Zeke sets down his toothbrush, both him and Eren going through everything. Eren especially vigorous until he finds what it is he's the most excited about.

"There it is!"

Zeke turns to look at what is in Eren's hands, his heart skipping a beat.

The envelope he'd made for the pressed baby blue eyes, and inside had been- Eren's ring.

That's right, Eren had been wearing his ring. So he must have found it when they'd captured him.

"Zeke," Eren says, able to look him in the eyes straight across, for that gap of height between them had been steadily bridged throughout these years. "Give me your hand."

Eren takes out Zeke's ring from the envelope, he places Zeke's ring back on Zeke's finger where it should be.

Eren smiling as it fits, "Thank goodness, you gained enough weight back."

A gaze full of tenderness regards him as Eren holds him in his sight as he explains, "I got hot headed one night and broke into the room where they'd locked up all your things. It was when they were punishing you and wouldn't allow us to meet. I was determined if I couldn't see you I'd at least have something of yours."

Eren pauses, his voice thick with feeling, sick by it, his affection and grief as he carries on with his story, "When I found with your possessions... in the breast pocket of your coat. This carefully made envelope with the flowers I love... and my ring. I only took back what was mine, and left your ring where mine once was."

Eren swallows, his gaze lowering, a look of guilt, "Really I should not have been so greedy. I should have left my ring with yours until we both could wear them, together again but... but... big brother! I couldn't bear it!"

A step towards him, is what is needed for Zeke to fold Eren into his arms. Eren's wrapping arms hugging him tight, unwilling to let go. Never willing, only forced each and every time.

Zeke strokes Eren's head, his cheek presses to his cheek. Eren is crying. His voice a hobbled wail.

"I'm sorry big brother! I wasn't strong enough! We were supposed to be together!"

Zeke's hold around Eren is crushing as he tries to comfort him, a hand to his hair, kissing his brow.

"We're together now aren't we? You did your best. Rather it should be me apologising to you. I should have protected you back then. I thought I was. I wasn't strong enough either."

The Tybur Conference. If he had been honest with Eren, if he had not tried to shield Eren from all those retched formalities. If he'd never sealed Eren's memories. If he'd been honest with him no matter the pain Eren would have had to dealt with then, then perhaps he'd not have had to suffer as he had for this unintended homecoming. If Zeke had not tried to protect him from all the evils of this world, and as he had promised, fought with him- then-

Everything-

Zeke can't hold back his laugh. Hearing Eren's stomach grumble, breaking into his emotional epiphany. 

"I'm hungry too, how about we have this meal?"

"Yes," Eren says, stepping back as Zeke's hand slides from his hair, caressing his cheek. Eren holds Zeke's hand to his face, turning to kiss the palm. Face flushed and too sweet to not be dessert. "My dear prince."

\--

Zeke has lost count of how many times they've made love tonight. A card game barely started after their dinner before a mess had been made of what Zeke had been insisting had been his win, but Eren! Eren had tried to cheat! More than a couple of cards had gotten stuck to Eren's back, after they'd fucked atop the thrown about game. Eren pouting at him.

Both managing it into the bath with little washing before another round. Not another round of cards. Eren riding him happily in the bath. Previously washing his chest, distracted as Zeke had leant forward to kiss him, and bite at his neck. They'd tried to get dressed for bed when they'd finally managed to get out of the cold bath. Eren giggling over their prune fingers. Zeke unsure from when they'd gotten from the dining table, to the rug, to back on the couch. Finally in their bed. It night only by the hands of the clock. The lamps turned off all but one, dimmed. The cool blue light of a luminescent stone.

Zeke embraces Eren by such light, the white sheets of their bed that same shade beneath its glow as he'd rammed his cock over and over inside Eren. Eren's fingers entwined with his. Their matching golden rings glimmering even under such dim light.

The light anything but dim in Eren's eyes, even after they'd finished. Eren cumming faster, sooner than Zeke. Anticipating his climax soon. Ready to be full from him, and knowing of his love. Eren peppers his face with kisses, giggling breathlessly as Zeke does the same in return. His beard tickling Eren.

"Big brother!" Eren calls out, too lovingly. Zeke embraces him. Releasing him only so their brows can meet, resting against another.

Zeke holding Eren's hand and Eren holding his.

What hour had it come to be?

As they fell into a familiar slumber, this warm dream...

\---

For the first time in this dream, night is here.

Above them an abundance of stars that shimmer like each one of their hopes and desires. This sea of starlight a medley of disconnected ambitions, separated by humanity's incomprehension- the will to come together, yet the inability to remain so.

Zeke is grateful that he and Eren were born as brothers.

That connection has tied them to this fate and so he should scorn this fate no longer.

The circumstances the world would rather, when it is by misfortune that they are here.

Eren does not sit beside him beneath the old tree, waiting for him to wake as he is always in this dream. Instead he has already gone ahead to look at the sky above. For once not admiring the baby blue eyes underfoot.

Zeke joins him in looking up at the sky, standing next to him.

"I can't see the moon here. What an odd dream this is," Eren tells him, not glancing Zeke's way as he knows that it can only be Zeke who has come to stand with him.

"I can't either," Zeke replies, not too worried. Knowing the reason as they reach the end. Finally there will be no reason to have this dream, as all their hopes, their desires up in the obtainable sky will be theirs at last.

"Eren," he starts, speaking carefully, thoughtfully, wondered and amazed, "Why have you decided to help the Eldians of Paradi and not Marley? While it's true you were born here, I raised you in Marley."

A brief moment. Eren closes his eyes to the eternal sky above, then turning to Zeke with a gaze unwavering, "I guess you're right. I could have gone either way. But the same could be said about you Zeke. You could have chosen to not become a Warrior but a King instead."

"I have failed to become a Warrior," Zeke says, the same as he had to Annie for it is truth. What he wants-

"And yet neither did you become King," the finality of Eren's words, even spoken as softly as he had, may shake the very heavens, "Big brother... if you had become a Warrior you would have become King."

Zeke is taken aback, "Was that your intention for me? Why you are siding with Paradi then?"

"Am I really siding with them or unable not to in these circumstances?" Eren replies, his smile a touch mischievous, a touch sad, "If I cross the sea to the other side of tomorrow again, will I really achieve what it is I want?"

Eren's hands fold behind him as he twirls round, to face Zeke, "This world already has a Queen. And I am far too greedy to let her have you. Had I lived a different life, had I become the hero admired in my childhood perhaps... I could bear it. For the end of the world already rests within me."

"That's right Eren," Zeke turns to Eren also, the stars at this distance unchanging, "Why don't you bring about the end of the world? If no nations exist and no people exist to fight, then there will be peace."

"Destroy the world... exterminate humanity so only the two of us will be all that remain? How romantic my stupid big brother is."

"Do you think it a jest? If it is really what you want. I want to grant that wish," Zeke tells Eren, meaning every word. By his blood, with their bond, Eren has the power to bring down the walls and destroy all of humankind. Returning it to truth, that lie the original King Karl Fritz had so sworn could be done.

"You think me such a villain, and was that your intention for me my King?"

Zeke's words are caught, like his breath, imprisoned within his own wish.

Eren bursts out into laughter, at Zeke's distraught expression. Eren can't help but hug him, having teased him enough.

He holds his hand out for Zeke to take. Zeke holding it gently, as if there is nothing more fragile though that is far from the truth.

"This story is what it is. I love you, big brother. No matter where, this truth will hold through time and worlds itself. Let Paradi be our shelter from the deception of this world. A cage that will never be opened for the rest of our forever. I shall make it so, by this power of the Founding Titan. I want to remain with you."

Zeke wipes at his own tears, before Eren can reach for them. His sure and well meaning touch better suited for those stars that guide them.

"Do you understand now Zeke? Regardless of if I chose Paradi or Paradi chose me. I was born into the world from here. This world where I am with you. On this Isle of Paradise, before the Gate of Seventh Heaven, where I met you. And so, is that not reason enough?"

Zeke cups Eren's face and kisses him. The dawn they thought could never break just as the dusk that could never set, brings down the stars and flashes across the horizon. Within the end of the dream. Why must all dreams end?

So another may begin.

That infinite power of the Founding Titan, the origin of matter to all that lives. The root of all that exists. If he destroys, he can create, and yet, because this is a world where they had come together. Eren wants to protect it. He wants to remain, with Zeke. To live with Zeke to the end of their days, at this place where they began.

And so Zeke says to his naive little brother, who would both protect or bring down the ages for him. What has been obvious all along.

"Wherever you go, I will go with you. Whether it be to the new world or to stay within the old. So long as I am with you. It doesn't really matter like you said. How this story ends. I promise you, we belong together."

Hand in hand.

As the sun rises so do they.

\--

With the peace treaty successful for the meanwhile. Paradi enjoys its successes, its bounty, its fortune. To live another day like the last. To be able to prepare for a tomorrow not like yesterday. That is all that matters. New victories lie in the shadow of old glories. If their nation of Paradi wishes to bring freedom to not only itself but their kin across the sea, it will have to wait for a different era. For the one they live in now cannot allow it.

From the security their combined power has brought Paradi, Eren and Zeke are allowed to move freely. Walking with the government's trust and the people's admiration as they once had, in a different manner from Marley. The peace they have brought is not perfect, but to reach such a perfection they will have to realise the ideals of their ancestors. And that is not the path they have chosen to walk in this life.

Will their successors carry out that lofty ambition? The descendants of this Paradi which languishes in a different sort of tranquility than they did under the lost and false memories of the well meaning but foolish King. Two hundred years ago. Two thousand years ago. The seed of all that is good and all that is evil gave life to these flowers that bloom beneath them, the sun, the wind, the rain, the stars.

The answer to this question, Zeke nor Eren will seek it.

Instead they move into the replicated house of Eren's childhood home. Visiting for the first time in years, together, in actuality, reality. These fields of baby blue eyes that Eren so adores. He crouches down in the midst of the fields. A summer dress long and white, the skirt fluttering in a smooth, expectant wave as does his hair does, upon the breeze. An old windmill in the distance, more for show than productivity, creaking along that very breeze. Regardless of its weak casting, the breeze tosses Eren's hat up into the air. Ran and caught at by Zeke, as it'd blown his way. He returns to place it upon Eren's head. Eren rising to show him the flowers he'd picked.

Eren tugs at Zeke's tie, murmuring a compliment about his attire, leaning forth to kiss him.

The bright summer sun hot on their skin.

Dazzling their vision.

This blue all around them as lovely as the cloud dabbled sky.

Shapes Eren hasn't seen before, and neither Zeke.

As they venture a few guesses on what these clouds could be.

Eren tells Zeke about a dream he had the other night.

Where somewhere else, in a world like theirs, his prince had become his King.

And there too.

Where Zeke had gone, so Eren had gone as well.


End file.
